Our Own Family
by icarlyrocks
Summary: the sequel to 'On Our Own' now Sam and Freddie are raising their son and Darrel and Tyler are preparing to become parents.
1. The Trial

**Ok so here is the sequel to 'On Our Own', if you haven't read it, then please read it before you read this or you will be confused. Once again all our favorite characters our back and we will even have a new character coming into the story later on. I also will say that I don't have a plan set up, its just going to flow so if you have any ideas you want to happen in here with Freddie, Sam, Parker, or Tyler and Darrel and their kid then please send me a message with your ideas. Ok well then here is the first chapter of Our Own Family, please R&R because your review are very important to me and thank you :)**

So with all that had happened in February with Nevel , their parents, and Carly leaving things for Sam, Freddie, Darrel , and Tyler have been I guess you could say they have been busy. Two months had past since all that happened and it was now April. One thing the gang all had to do was to go to court for Nevel and the look alikes trial, Carly and Griffin had come down for the trial but were staying at a hotel. The trail had taken a couple of months, but today the jury would be deciding a verdict, Nathan and the others were back at the house getting ready. "Hey you guys……..we need to hurry up" Nathan said from the kitchen, he was eating a piece of toast while trying to fix his tie for court. The others were in their rooms trying to get ready, Parker had grown a lot and Sam and Freddie were ready but were still trying to get Parker in his clothes. "Come on Parker" Sam said pulling on his shorts, Freddie was trying to get Parker's shirt on him but he wouldn't hold still "Parker………son….you got to get this shirt on to go to court" Freddie said. Meanwhile Tyler and Darrel had been well, they had recently gone to the doctors, but Darrel hadn't had her first ultrasound yet. Darrel was trying to fasten her necklace, but was having trouble "you need some help" Tyler said walking up behind her. "Yeah please" she replied, he clamped her necklace and kissed her neck "I love you" he said "I love you to" she replied. He put his arms around her and on her belly which was already showing "Darrel…….I can't wait to be a father" "I know…….but your going to have to wait a few more months" she said putting her hands on top of his on her belly. She kissed him and he kissed back and it turned into a make out on the bed until Nathan knocked on the door. "Hey you guys ready" he asked form outside, they broke apart and just smiled "yeah…………..will be right there" Darrel said. They came out a few minutes later, but they still had a little blush on both their faces but Nathan couldn't tell. Sam and Freddie emerged form their room, "Ok were ready" Sam said carrying Parker, Freddie was straitening his tie "we finally got Parker into his clothes" he said. "Alright well then lets get to the courthouse" they all left and headed to their cars, Tyler had his car, but now Freddie had gotten his license and using the account which had been changed to his name after Carly left had used it to buy a car for him, Sam and Parker. Sam put Parker in his car seat and they left, Nathan rode with Tyler and Darrel.

When they got to the courthouse they met Carly and Griffin outside "hey guys come on we got inside" she said, they all rushed inside and into the courtroom. They all sat near the front of the room and a few minutes later the judge came in, "all rise Judge Reese residing" the bailiff said. They all rise and then sat back down, Parker laughed when Sam sat down and she quickly silenced him by sticking a pacifier in his mouth. "Ok, we are here for the final day of the trial of Nevel Papperman, Jeanette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove, Sara Billings, and Scott Johnson" the judge said sitting in his seat. They were all called up to the stand to talk about what happened with Nevel and the look alikes. At the end of everything the judge asked the jury for their verdict "you honor we find the defendants Guilty" the head juror said. With that Nevel's fate was sealed, him and the look alikes were sentenced to 10 years in prison, they would be out in the juvenile detention center and then moved to prison when they were older. Nevel and the others were angry with what happened "I HATE YOU CARLY SHAY, I HAT YOU ALL" he said as officers took him and the others away. His yelling scared Parker and he cried and it echoed through the court room causing everyone to stare at Sam and Freddie "shhhhh Parker……..shhh" Sam said bumping him up and down in her arms, he started laughing and that just made people stare more. "Here I'll take him" Freddie said. He took Parker and they all left the courthouse, they all decided to go get some lunch and chat, they went to a cheesecake warehouse.

"So how have you all been doing without me" Carly asked, they all looked at her and smiled "its been pretty good" Sam said feeding Parker, he wasn't breast feeding anymore so he was enjoying his baby food. "Yeah………since Parker's grown some he's a bit easier to handle" Freddie said "well that's good, because I have been missing you guys" she replied. "So Darrel are you looking forward to being a mom?" Griffin asked "yeah….I'm looking forward to it she said rubbing her belly "yeah I am too" Tyler said putting his arm around Darrel. "Well I'm glad your all doing ok" Carly said, they all continued to talk and Carly told them how everything was with her and Spencer, but she and Griffin were keeping something from the others that they didn't want to tell them. They finished their meal and back to the house, Freddie and Sam took Tyler into the repaired nursery and put him down for a nap, while the others settled down for a movie. They came back in the living room and Sam sat on the couch and Freddie went to the computer, he went on the net and tried to go on Nevelocity "hey guys come here" he said. They all came over and looked at the screen "look" Freddie said, the screen had an announcement that said that Nevelocity had been shut down by the LCC. "Good, that's what Nevel deserves" Carly said. They all went back to the movie they were watching and Freddie joined Sam on the couch "hey baby" he said kissing her cheek "hey Freddie-bear" she said "Sam! ..........I told you not to call me that in front of everyone" he whispered to her while blushing. "Oh don't worry Freddie they all heard me call you that when Parker was born" she replied, he just smirked and put his hands on her face and pulled her to him and kissed her. They all continued to watch TV the rest of the night and then went to bed, they were all glad that the trial was done and Nevel was out of their lives for good.

**Ok so there's the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. I wonder what Carly and Griffin are keeping from the others. I'm not sure what I will write next so if you have any ideas please send them to me. Well if you will please read and review :)**


	2. What's Wrong

**Ok so here is chapter 2 of Our Own Family, I'm trying to make this flow, but I'm struggling. I have and ideas that I want to happen, but I could really use some more so I'm sending out and idea SOS. Please help me :(, I'm hoping that you my fans can help me if you do I will mention you in future chapters. Well anyways back to the story and please enjoy and R&R and thank you :)**

The next day everyone was up Carly and Griffin were going to leave and head back to Seattle today so everyone was up to say goodbye. Nathan and Tyler and Darrel all worked on fixing breakfast while Freddie and Sam tended to Parker "good morning" Sam said coming putting Parker in his highchair. "Good morning guys" Darrel replied, she looked at Freddie "Freddie………..are you ok?" she asked. "Hmm……..oh yeah……just tired" he replied yawning, "Parker been giving you both a hard time?" Griffin asked "well…..I think my boy is getting his baby teeth in" Freddie said walking over and tickling Parker's belly. Sam went to the cabinet and came back with his food "well with his teeth coming in, he's been in a little pain" Sam said sitting down and opening the jar. "Oh, well have you got him a teething ring?" Nathan asked, Sam and Freddie looked at each other "no" they said. "Oh well then that's what you need, my little brother chewed on one when he got his teeth in and it helped him get over the pain" Nathan replied. "Oh well then I guess me and you will have to take him to the store and buy him one, plus we need more diapers" Sam said "boy, I never knew one baby could use so many diapers" Freddie said "well they can" she replied.

Everyone joined them at the table, but as Sam ate her breakfast she noticed something was bothering Carly. Carly hadn't said anything since Sam and Freddie had come into the kitchen. "Carly……….what's wrong?" she asked "oh nothing" she replied "come on Carly……what's wrong?" she asked. Carly looked up from her plate "oh……..I was just thinking" "about what?" Sam asked "nothing………..I don't…………..I don't want to talk about it" she got up and ran to the bathroom. "What's wrong with her" Sam asked getting up, they all looked at Griffin, he looked at them all "she's………..she's………she's pregnant" he said looking down at the floor. He wiped his eyes and headed for the bathroom, Freddie picked up Parker and they all followed him. "Griffin that's great" Sam said following him to the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks and looked back at all of them "she was raped" he said sternly. They all just looked at him as he went and knocked on the bathroom door, Carly opened it and he went in and closed the door behind him. "Oh my God" Sam said, she looked at the others and they all had the same look of shock and fear. "Wow…….that is horrible" Tyler said, they went to the bathroom and opened the door and found Carly and Griffin on the floor. Carly was crying on his chest and his shirt was wet from her tears "Carly…………….I'm so sorry" Sam said kneeling down to her "yeah Carly…………..it's going to be ok" Freddie said kneeling beside her with Parker in his arms. "Don't worry Carly were here for you" Darrel said, she lifted her head out if his chest and looked at them all "thanks……..for everything" she said. She hugged them all and they went back to the breakfast table, Sam and Freddie finished feeding Parker "Carly……………….who raped you?" Sam asked "it was………….Jonah" she said looking down "what" Sam said shocked "that son of a bitch" Freddie said angry. "Freddie calm down" Sam said rubbing his shoulder "when" Sam asked "it was two weeks ago, he said he wanted me, before he left" she said crying. "Wait he left?" Tyler asked "yeah……………..he moved to Florida" she said wiping her tears away "Carly don't worry, your going to be ok" Darrel said. They all finished their breakfast and Carly and Griffin got ready to leave "Carly do you have to go back, I mean you could stay down here with us" Sam said. "I need to go back and finish the school year but I'll be back in the summer" she said hugging her. "Ok, but if you need anything, just call us" Freddie said, she thanked them again and they drove away.

The others went back inside and sat down and talked "I can't believe that jerk raped her" Sam said clenching her fists. "He's a real jerk" Darrel said "no he more than a jerk, he's worthless" Tyler said. "So I take it that you guys don't like him" Nathan said "no, I dated him before I admitted my feelings to Freddie, he tried to kiss Carly behind my back so I dumped him" she said "yeah and we wedgie bounced him" Freddie said smirking. "Oh yeah…….I saw that webcast……….that was funny" Nathan said laughing, the others just looked at him and he stopped "but still…….he was a jerk" he said. They all cleaned up the kitchen and headed off to work, Sam still stayed at home taking care of Parker and Darrel was already on maternity leave from work. Freddie and Tyler had gotten Nathan a job at the computer store so they all worked together.

Sam and Darrel were cleaning the house "hey Sam, have you done the laundry?" Darrel asked "no she replied from the living room. She gathered all the clothes form everyone's rooms, she came back out, but couldn't see where she was going "AAAAAAAHHHH" she screamed. "DARREL…..DARREL!" Sam yelled as she ran to the hallway "Darrel!" she found Darrel on the floor she had fell and hit her head on the floor and was bleeding, but she had also fallen on her stomach. Sam got her phone "yes I need an ambulance….at 121 Sun Beach Drive…..please hurry" she hung up and tried to wake up Darrel "Darrel…wake up……….come on wake up."

**Ok ………there's chapter 2, looks like Carly was raped and……….hope Darrel is ok. Please read and review and thank you :)**


	3. The Hospital

**Ok well here's chapter 3, lets find out what's going on with Darrel? Please R&R and thank you.**

Tyler, Freddie and Nathan were working stocking shelves at work when Freddie's phone rang "hello…oh hey Sam………………WHAT!" the others looked at him. "What's wrong?" Tyler asked "Ok…………will be there" Freddie said ending the call "That was Sam, Darrel fell and she's on her way to the hospital" he said. "Oh my God" Tyler said, they told their boss and raced out and off to the hospital "God what happened" Tyler asked as he drove. "I don't know Sam just said Darrel fell and she couldn't wake her up" Freddie replied. Tyler speeded and drove recklessly "hey watch out!" Nathan yelled as Tyler ran a red light, luckily the other car stopped. "Tyler, calm down" Freddie said "NO………………..God if anything happens to her…………or our baby………NO!" he said. The rest of the trip they were silent, when they got to the hospital they went in and saw Sam with Parker "SAM!" Freddie yelled running up to her. "Freddie" she hugged him "what happened, how is she?" Tyler asked frantically "I……..I don't know, she was getting the laundry and then I heard her scream…….and I saw her on the floor and she was bleeding" she said crying. Freddie hugged her and Parker "hey its ok……its ok" he said, a doctor came out "are you with Darrel Campton?" he asked. "Yes, we are" Sam said "I'm her boyfriend and the father of her baby, how is she?" Tyler asked. "Well, she has mild concussion from the fall, and we bandaged her forehead and were going to keep her overnight just to be sure. "What about the baby?" Tyler asked "we were going to do an ultrasound later this afternoon to make sure everything is ok?" he said. "Can we see her" Tyler asked "Yes, follow me" he lead them to her room and she was asleep. Tyler went over and kissed her head and she woke up "hmm…….oh Tyler" she said waking up, she hugged him "are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine………..what about my baby" she asked scared "the doctor said he was going to do an ultrasound this afternoon" Tyler replied. "Oh ok" she replied sliding back down under the covers of the bed "how are you feeling" Sam asked bumping Parker in her arms. "Well I'm a little tired and my head hurts, but other than that I'm ok………….but I am hungry" she said.

A little while later a nurse came in to check on her "hey Darrel, how are you doing" she asked "I'm ok, but I'm hungry" she replied "oh, well after you have your ultrasound than you can have something to eat." "Ok, but when will that be?" she asked "well let's see it's 1:30 now and all the doctors are still at lunch, but he has you set for 2:30 to have it done" the nurse replied checking her blood pressure. She finished and left the room, Darrel laid back on the bed and yawned "Well I think we're going to go" Freddie said "yeah, I need to get Parker home for a nap and you two need to get back to work" Sam said rocking Parker. "Ok we will see you two tomorrow" Freddie said "ok Freddie here are the keys to my car, bye guys and thanks" Tyler replied, they left and he looked back down and saw Darrel sleeping again. He pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down and held her hand "oh Darrel…..I love you so much…….and I am going to love our baby just as much……but today…..when I heard you were hurt……well I don't know what I would of done" a tear ram down his face and he quickly wiped it away. "I love you Darrel….so much…..and I always will" he got up and kissed her lips, she stirred a bit, but didn't awake. He sat back down and soon found himself giving into sleep.

An half hour later the doctor came in and found them both asleep, he knocked on the wooden door and Tyler woke up "oh………oh hello doctor" he said getting up "having a good nap I see" he replied "yeah" he said. "Well then let's get Ms. Campton up and get her that ultrasound" he said, Tyler walked over to Darrel and shook he arm a little "hey Darrel, sweetie wake up." Darrel moved and slowly opened her eyes, she blinked to adjust her vision, and noticed the doctor "oh…….hello" she said "hi Darrel I'm here to give you your ultrasound" he said. "Ok, well lets do it" she replied excited "ok well if you will just get in this wheelchair I will take you down to where we will do it" he said. Tyler helped Darrel out of the bed and into the wheelchair; they then made their way down to another room for the ultrasound with Tyler grasping Darrel's hand the whole way. They got to the room "ok Darrel I need you to get up on this bed and lie down" Tyler helped her up onto the bed and she lied down. She pulled her the shirt part of her hospital pj's up revealing her belly "ok Darrel I'm going to put this cream on your stomach, it may be a little cold but that's alright" he said. She giggled when he first rubbed the thing with the cream on it on her belly "Tyler…its cold" she said giggling "ok Darrel" he said holding her hand. The screen started showing black and white images that looked very blurry, but the doctor could tell what they were. "Ok well you see here that's your baby's head and there are its feet" he said pointing to the screen. "Look Tyler………it's our baby" Darrel said tearing up "I see sweetie, I see" he replied, they both gazed at the screen, but noticed the doctor. "Doctor…….is something wrong?" Tyler asked nervously as he squeezed Darrel's hand, the doctor was focusing on the screen with a serious look on his face. "Well………..either the monitor is having problems……….or I'm seeing double" he said smiling "what?" Darrel said, the doctor looked at them and smiled "you're going to have TWINS" he said. A thump was heard and Darrel looked and saw Tyler on the ground next to her "Tyler!" she said.

**Ok so I kind left you hanging………..well that's a surprise, did anyone see that coming, oh well please R&R and thank you :)**


	4. Good and Bad

**Ok here's chapter 4 please read and review :)**

"Tyler!" Darrel said, the doctor went over and pulled him up off the floor "ok son……are you ok" he asked helping him up. "ughhhh………….yeah, yeah……….I'm…I'm fine…….um….do you say……………twins?" Tyler asked rubbing his head. "Yes I did" he replied, Tyler's just leaned back in the chair "oh…………….wow……that's great, but ………..twins…………wow" Tyler said staring at the ceiling. "Tyler………….aren't you happy?" Darrel asked "yeah I'm happy but…………wow, now I'm even more scared about being a father" he said putting his face in his hands. The doctor put his hand on his shoulder "don't worry……….your going to be a great father and Ms. Campton here is very lucky to have you" he said smiling. "Thanks doc" he replied "well, you are finished here and I will see you back in a month" he said leaving. A nurse took them back to her room and that night they talked about being parents and about how wonderful it would be. The next day Freddie came and took them home "so guys did you see the baby" Freddie asked Tyler and Darrel were riding in the back and just smiled at each other "well……..yeah we saw it" Tyler said "so what is it a boy or a girl" Freddie asked "well……….we want to wait until the others get home from work" Darrel said grinning "well I look forward to hearing the good news" Freddie said smiling. They got home and Freddie left and went to pick up Sam and Parker who he had taken to the store earlier. They both had the house to themselves and decided to watch TV and talk about how they would tell the others "so Darrel……….how are we going to tell the others' he asked putting his arm around her. "Well we will just tell them" she said. Tyler just smiled "now I remember why I love you" he said, he kissed her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck and just giggled against his lips.

An hour later Freddie and Sam returned with Parker, Freddie and Tyler helped unload the car of all the groceries while Sam fixed Parker his lunch. "Ok these are the last of the groceries, now I have to get back to work and help Nathan so I will see you all when I get home" Freddie said. He kissed Sam and kissed Parker on the head and left for the computer store. "So how did the ultrasound go yesterday?" Sam asked spooning food into Parker's mouth. "Oh it went really well" Darrel said putting away the groceries "yeah really well" Tyler added. "So……….is it a boy or a girl" Sam asked excited "we're not going to say until dinner when everyone gets home" Darrel replied. Sam just looked at them "ok whatever" she said, the rest of the afternoon they watched TV and played with Parker. They decided to cook spaghetti and meatballs for dinner and tell everyone their surprise at dinner. Freddie and Nathan came home to a table set for dinner "wow this looks delicious" Freddie said sitting down "it smells good too" Nathan said. They all sat down, Tyler and Darrel began eating and noticed everyone looking at them "well" Sam said "well what" Tyler said sarcastically. "ugggggggg just tell us what the baby is" Sam said, Tyler looked at Darrel and she returned the look "well……………we are having………….a boy" Darrel said. Everyone clapped and cheered "and a girl" Tyler said, everyone stopped and was silent "what" Sam said with a stunned look. "We're having Twins!" Darrel yelled excited "OH MY GOD, THAT'S GREAT!" Sam said jumping up and hugging her "congratulations man" Freddie said hugging Tyler "yeah you guys that great news" Nathan said. The rest of dinner they discussed what being a parent was going to be like and Sam and Freddie gave them plenty of tips from what they learned with Parker.

**A/N: We are going to see what happened with Carly and Jonah now**

Carly came back to Seattle so she could be with Griffin, she had returned to school, she had a lot to make up and was now basically behind everyone in her grade. Everyone stared at her and whispered, but she could hear every word, everyone gave her mean looks like as if she was a whore. As she walked the hall she saw a poster that read **'iCarly the site where Sam and Freddie have their secret love child' **it had a picture underneath that was a photo shopped photo of them in a compromising position. She ran up to it and ripped it down; she looked down the hall and saw hundreds of others. They all said different things **'iCarly leads to sex' 'watch iCarly to see Sam and Freddie flirt' 'Seddie baby' **she ran down the halls tearing them all down as people laughed at her. By the time she got to the end of the hall she was crying, the bell rang and everyone went to class, but she just ran to the bathroom. She stayed in there until lunch crying, she waited until the halls were empty and everyone had gone to the lunchroom. She came out and began heading for the exit when she rounded the corner she bumped into someone "oh sorry" she said "oh no problem Carly." She looked up and saw it was Jonah "oh…….what do you want" she replied angrily "nothing, I was just heading to lunch" he said "what ever, I need to go" she replied hurrying past her. "Hey, hey……….wait a minute…..are you ok?" he asked trying to be nice "no I'm not…….I return to school to all this whispering and all these posters, why hasn't principal Franklin took them down" she asked angrily "because they were only put up on Friday" he replied. She put her head down and began to cry again "hey……..hey it's ok" he said hugging her, she was uncomfortable with this, but right now didn't care. "Hey why don't we go to the gym and talk" he said, they both walked to the gym and sat down on the bleachers, and there was no one else in there right now. "Hey you want to talk about it?" he asked looking at her "no………….no I'm fine" she said wiping tears away "I'm going to go clean up" she said. She got up and headed for the girl's locker room, she didn't know she was being followed. She went in and let the water run into her palms and then she splashed it in her face, she took a paper towel and dried her face when she took her off her face she was facing the mirror and she was startled "Jonah! ………what are you doing in here" she said "Carly I know that you are hurting, but I can make you feel better" he said approaching her "no, go away, GET OUT!" She yelled. She ran for the door but he grabbed her "AAAAAAAAHHH" she screamed, but he covered her mouth "now Carly I'm going to help you……….I'm going to help you feel good" he said. She struggled as he muffled her screams and dragged her into a stall in the locker room and forced himself on her and just cried as it happened. When it finally ended he stood up and fixed himself back up and looked down at her, she was in tears and crouched on the floor next to the toilet in the stall. He opened the door and looked back at her and smiled "see……don't you feel better" he said smirking. He closed the door stall, and ran out of the locker room, Carly just stayed on the floor in the corner of the stall next to the toilet for the rest of the day to scared to move, to scared to speak, to scared to think about what she would do next.

**Well there you have chapter 4, it was happy and sad, it was good and bad. Please R&R and I will be happy :)**


	5. Carly's Troubles

**Chapter 5 is here and please read and review, thank you :) **

Griffin waited for Carly outside her school to take her home, but she didn't show. He went inside and looked for her, he spotted a plump boy near her locker "hey have you seen Carly Shay?" he asked and Gibby replied "yeah…..I saw her in the Gym on the bleachers" "thanks" Griffin headed for the gym and went in and saw curled up in a ball in the top corner of the bleachers. She was crying "Carly!" he ran up to her "Carly what's wrong?" he asked but she didn't respond. He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped at his touch, "Carly………what happened?" he asked scared for her. She looked at him with fear, she wiped away tears, but continued to cry "Griffin…….I……..I……I was……raped" she said collapsing in to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight "oh my God Carly……I'm so sorry…….who did it?" he asked looking her in her eyes. "A guy named Jonah, he was trying to make feel better……..because I was crying about a bunch of posters that had Sam and Freddie on them…….we came in here and talked…….and I went to clean myself up in the girl's locker room…………he followed me in there and………and………..he raped me" she said crying. Griffin hugged her and rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her "its ok, its ok……I'm here, I'm here……….and I swear Jonah will pay" he said. They stayed in the gym until the basketball practice began and then they left, they went back to Bushwell and he took her up to her apartment. They went in and Spencer was working on a sculpture "hey guys how was" he stopped when he saw Carly "Carly what's wrong" he asked coming up to them both, she kept her head down and let her hair hide her face. He looked at Griffin wanting an explanation, Griffin just looked at him and said quietly "she was raped" "oh my God" he said falling to his knees, he hugged her and she just clinged to him. "Carly are you ok?" he asked, she pulled away from him and moved the hair form her eyes "yeah……I'm ok" she replied. "What are you going to do about school" Griffin asked "Well………..I need to finish, so I'm going to continue going" she replied. "Well ok, but if there are any other problems and you don't want to be there then you just tell me ok" Spencer said "ok Spencer" she hugged him and went with Griffin up to his apartment. Carly continued going to school, there weren't any posters anymore, but people still talked and whispered but she just ignored them and focused on her studies. A few weeks past and one particular day she was a sick as a dog, but she didn't know why, there wasn't a bug going around and she couldn't think of anything bad she might have eaten. She was now hunched over the toilet in the girl's bathroom; she threw up everything and was feeling like crap. She just sat there on the floor recalling her past meals and them she thought back to when Sam was sick "Oh God." She got up and rushed out of the bathroom, she ran down the hallway and pushed Mr. Howard out of her away as he tried to stop her. She ran through the streets of Seattle trying to get to the drug store, she ran in and ran right to the birth control aisle. She grabbed a box and then dashed for the bathroom not bothering or caring to pay for them; she took the test and then waited anxiously for the result. She paced the bathroom as the minutes ticked by and finally it was time.

She walked over to the sink and looked at the test, immediately her whole body began to shake, the pink plus sign had just confirmed all her fears. The test flew out of her shaking hand, she picked it up and threw it away and then walked back out and just put the opened box of tests on the shelf and left. She walked as if she was in a daze her hands still shook, but she shed no tears, she got home and sat down on the couch. After about 3 minutes of silence she collapsed onto the couch and cried. Spencer arrived home a couple of hours later and found her sleeping, he smiled but then noticed her red puffy eyes and that the couch was wet from her crying. He picked her up and carried her bridal style upstairs and put her in her bed, he then came back down stairs and called Griffin. "Griffin hey, it's Spencer………….yeah, listen I need you to come up here…………..yeah, we need to talk…….ok see ya in a bit" he hung up and sat down in the chair and just stared at the wet spot on the couch from where Carly cried. Griffin arrived a few minutes later and they talked "Griffin Carly was crying today and I think school has gotten any better. "Yeah……so has she been crying?" he asked him "I think so, she was sleep when I came home so I took her upstairs to her room" "Ok well I'll go check on her" "ugh Griffin……..if this doesn't get any better I may send her back to live with the others" "that's fine……I'll go with her." Griffin headed upstairs and came into Carly's room, she was asleep, but the look on her face was that of sadness. He sat down on the bed beside her and stroked her cheek, she began moving around and opened her eyes "Griffin…………..what are you doing here?" she asked. "Spencer called me and told me that you had been crying, when he came home you were asleep so he brought you up here…………..are you ok?" she sat up and hugged him. "No…. Griffin……..the past couple days I've been sick and I didn't know why……………but I took a test" "oh no……………Carly………….are you pregnant?" he asked taking her hand. She instantly burst into tears "yes………………yes……I am…………what am I going to do?" she cried "well……….Spencer said if it got any worse………you could go back to San Diego……and be with the others" he said "oh but Griffin………..I don't want to leave you" she wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't want to let go "Carly…….don't worry, wherever you go I will go" he said. She looked at him and kissed him "but, but I need to finish the school year…..I can't just leave again…or I'll fail" she said. "Don't worry we will talk to Spencer and decide what to do" he said, they went down stairs and talked with Spencer about what they would do.

"Carly………..now that you're pregnant well……………… why don't you go down there and visit the others and tell them the good news" Spencer said "but Spencer if I go back and live down there…..what am I going to do about school" she asked. Spencer was silent for a few minutes "well…………..the others had to sacrifice school because of the baby…………and it doesn't seem to bother them…….so I guess you will have to sacrifice it too" he said sadly. Carly thought about this, Freddie, Sam, Darrel, and Tyler were basically considered dropouts, Principal Franklin was very generous for letting her continue school and she wondered if she should just forget about it. "Spencer…………you know that we all dropped out of grade school because of this…………and I don't want my child to think that I'm a dropout" she said lowering her head. Griffin lifted her chin "hey….you are not a dropout….this is not your fault…everything that happened to all of us caused us to have to leave, getting pregnant did not cause that" "but Griffin………..I wasn't pregnant then" she said. "Yeah, but you know if we all ever go back to school, than at least we will all be together" he hugged her. She laughed as she thought about it "I can see us all sitting in a class completing our sophomore, junior and senior years of high school" she said laughing "yeah and then we can all go to college together" Griffin added. So Carly and Griffin decided to go visit the others and tell them what happened and that she was pregnant. She was still thinking about school and didn't make any final decisions yet. The visit to San Diego was fun, but telling the others was hard but she did, they both returned to Seattle and told Spencer how the others were doing and Carly went back to school, but it seems while she was gone words were spread about her getting pregnant.

She was at her locker getting her books and trying to get to class and avoid everyone, when two mean girls that she had problems with from her past confronted her. "Well well look what we have here, a slut" on girl said "yeah the whore who got pregnant" the other girl said. Carly looked at them both "Missy, Valerie what the hell do you want" Carly said angrily, they looked at each other and then chanted "Carly is pregnant, Carly is pregnant" everyone just laughed and CArly just dropped her bag and ran out of the school. She ran all the way to her apartment and sat on the stoop and waited for Griffin to come home from his school. She cried as she waited, finally she saw Griffin coming in his truck, he pulled into the parking lot and she ran to his truck "Griffin!" she yelled "Carly are you ok" she hugged him "no no……I don't care about school, I'm going back to San Diego" she said looking at him with tears in her eyes. "Ok baby we will go back to San Diego" he said kissing her forehead. They went up to her apartment and told Spencer and they began to prepare to leave and head back to San Diego.

**Ok so there's chapter 4 it was only Carly, but don't worry the next chapter will be them returning to San Diego. I know I'm a little slow in updating, but that's because I'm planning these chapters before I type them and post them. But don't worry I have many things I want to do one big thing that I will be doing is shortly after the twins are born we will be going ahead a few years to where Parker is 6 and the twins are 5. But don't worry because a lot will happen with all of them and the new twins along with a new character will be introduced. So please if you Read and review :) **


	6. Carly Returns

**Ok so here is chapter 6 please read and review :) Oh and I want to mention that Carly, Sam, Freddie, Tyler, Darrel, and Nathan are 16 and Griffin is 17, I just wanted to make that clear. **

It was now May, it had only been a month since Carly had visited them and the trial ended, everyone was going on about their lives. Sam and Darrel were still at home with Parker while the guys all worked. Sam was feeding Parker while Darrel was watching TV when the phone rang, Sam went to answer it "hello…………hey Griffin…………oh………..ok…………….oh really………ok………..well look forward to seeing you..bye" she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" Darrel asked from the living room "it was Griffin, him and Carly are coming back down here to live with us again" she said "oh really that's great" Darrel replied. Sam came into the living room with Parker "Yeah well Griffin said that school had been hell for Carly so they talked to Spencer and decided to move back down here" Sam said. "Oh I hope school wasn't that bad for her" Darrel said "I don't know" Sam replied. "When are they coming" Darrel asked "oh they said they would be coming up tomorrow" she replied "well it's a good thing the Carly's room is still here" Darrel said rubbing her stomach. "Yeah I know are you going to move into Tyler's room and give the twins your room as their nursery?" "Yeah me and Tyler talked about last week, we decided that my room would be their nursery and then become their room when they got older" Darrel said. "Yeah, me and Freddie decided when Parker turns 4 that we were going to move him to bed and change it into his room as well" Sam said. "Hey Sam…………..have you ever thought about what its going to be like when all these kids are here, I mean with Nathan here as well and Carly and Griffin moving back in its going to be like 'Full House'" she said. "Yeah were going to have 7 adults and 4 kids in this one house that is only meant for six people" Sam said poking Parker in the tummy causing him to laugh. They continued to watch TV and chat about the possibility of buying a bigger house instead of staying in this small one.

When the guys got home they told them about Carly and were happy she was coming back, the next day around noon Carly and Griffin arrived. "Hey guys!" she said hugging them all "hey Griffin how you been?" Sam asked "I've been good" he replied "so your mom let you move back down here?" Freddie asked "well no, I told her that my uncle needed my help again, and she said I could miss school as long I was helping him, so I called him and explained the situation and he agreed to cover for me" he said. They all helped unpack the stuff from the car, Carly and Griffin would be staying in the same room but that wasn't a problem for anyone because everyone was basically sharing a room. They now were having dinner and Carly was telling everyone about what went on at school. "So there were poster of us all over the school" Sam said as she ate "yeah" "well that's just stupid" Freddie said feeding Parker. "So school was pretty rough?" Darrel asked "yeah" Carly replied looking down "well don't worry Carly, your back with us and you don't have to worry about that anymore" Tyler said taking a bite of his cornbread. Nathan had fixed cornbread and pinto beans for supper, which he learned to cook from his mom. "Wow Nathan, this is really good" Griffin said eating his beans "yeah, where did you learn to cook?" Carly asked "oh I learned from my mom, this was my favorite meal, so when I learned to cook it and have supper waiting for when my mom and dad got home form work" he said to them eating his bread. "Hey Nathan………….haven't you ever thought about going back home?" Sam asked "I have, but I'm not going to leave you guys, with all that's happening you are going to need my help" he replied. "Yeah, but doesn't your family miss you?" Freddie asked "they do, but I call them and tell them how I'm doing so they don't worry, I tell them I just spending some time with some friends who really need my help" he said. "Oh well, we're glad you're here because something tells me that in several months life is going to get very crazy" Tyler said sipping his drink. "Well I'm glad we came back down here to live with you all, but it's not going what's happening back at school" Carly said jabbing at her beans with her fork. They all talked about that and finished their dinner.

Afterwards Sam and Freddie went to put Parker to bed "Freddie we have to do something" "what do you mean?" he replied whispering as he put Parker in the crib. "I mean we need to go back to the school and tell everyone to stop the rumors and the lies about us" she whispered back "well ok, but when?" he asked "tomorrow, you have the day off, and we can tell the others that we are going to visit Spencer" she replied. "Ok Sam" he kissed her forehead and they both looked down at Parker who was already asleep "Freddie…………we need to take him with us" "don't worry Sam we will, and when we get up there will show them all what the truth really is" he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her and she kissed back "I love you Freddie-bear" "I love you too Princess Puckett" they left the nursery and joined the others in the living room. "Hey guys did you get Parker to sleep?" Darrel asked "yeah, he went right to sleep" Sam replied "hey Carly, me and Sam were going to go visit Spencer tomorrow and will be taking Parker" Freddie said to her. "Oh really, do you guys want me to come with you?" Carly asked "no will be fine, we just need to talk to Spencer" Sam said. "Oh, ok" she replied, they all sat and watched TV, Sam and Freddie turned in early, it was normal for them to go to bed early. Even though they were both only 16 being parents left them tired. They got undressed, Freddie slept in his boxer and a t-shirt while Sam wore regular pajamas. They crawled into bed and cuddled up with each other "goodnight Sam" "goodnight Freddie" he kissed her forehead and she snuggled her head up under his head on his chest. Tomorrow they would pack up the car and head to Seattle to take care of some business.

**Ok so there's chapter 6, I guess Freddie and Sam are going to talk to all those kids at school, I wonder what they'll say. Please read and review :) **


	7. Seddie at Ridgeway

**Ok so here is chapter 7. Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy Saturday, but I did hear Nathan Kress in an internet interview say that he does sometimes read Fanfiction, that makes me very happy and gives me hope that he may read my story. I have written it out and now typed it up I also done ch8 so it should be up soon as well :) But I first want to say I am very happy with all the reviews I have gotten and I want to send personal shout outs to a few of them.**

**Aussie Surfer- you rock and thanks for the ideas you sent me **

**XxLucyP5xX- you rock and I love your stories and I'm glad you love mine**

**LinkOmega- you are awesome and thanks for reading my stories **

**Again I want to thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, well now back to the story**

The next morning everyone was up and helping Sam and Freddie pack their car "ok do you guys have everything?" Carly asked 'yeah we have everything we need for Parker and we have drinks and snacks for ourselves" Sam said securing Parker in his car seat. "Ok we're all ready" Freddie said closing the trunk. "Alright, well you guys be careful and we will see you when you get back" Carly said hugging them both. "We probably won't be back until late tonight, so we will try not to wake any of you" Freddie said getting in the car. Sam got in and they all waved to them as they drove down the driveway and pulled onto the road. The others went back inside and got ready to leave for the day "so Darrel, you and Tyler have another appointment with the doctor?" Nathan asked "yeah I do, me and Tyler have to be there at 10 this morning" she replied. "Hey Nathan, do you need a ride to work?" Carly asked "ugh yeah" he replied "well you can ride with me and Griffin, he's taking me to Build-A-Bra to see if I can get my job back" she said. "Great thanks" Nathan replied, they left and took him to work and around 9:30 Darrel and Tyler left for the hospital.

Back on the road Freddie and Sam had stopped to change Parker's diaper. Sam took Parker into the ladies room while Freddie went to use the men's room. She went to the changing table and pulled a baby blanket out of the baby bag and covered the table. "Ok Parker lets get you changed "she said laying him down. Parker just laughed through this whole process and it echoed through the bathroom, two women came out of the stalls and looked at Parker. "Oh look at the little baby" one said "yes it's so cute" the other women said. Sam smiled "thank you" she said, bye now she had him in a fresh diaper and was putting his pants back on him. "Is it a boy or a girl?" one woman asked "he's a boy" Sam replied "how old is he?" the other woman asked "he's about 5 months" she said picking him up. The women just smiled and made faces at him causing him to laugh, Sam disposed of the dirty diaper and loaded up the baby bag and they all walked out together. They came out and Freddie was waiting for them "hey" he said walking up to them "hey Freddie" Sam replied. Sam handed Parker to him and the women asked "is he yours?" "Yes mam, he is" Freddie replied as held Parkers teething ring to his mouth letting him chew on it. "Oh, you must be so proud even though you're so young" the other woman replied. "Freddie looked at Sam and his son and "yes mam, I am proud" he said "well Freddie we better hit the road" Sam said. "OH ok, goodbye ladies" he said the left and headed back to their car and continued to Seattle. They stopped 2 more times and had more people tell how sweet Parker was. They pulled into the Ridgyway School parking lot around noon feeling like very proud parents.

Freddie found a space to park in and he turned off the engine, he got out the baby carrier from the trunk while Sam got Parker out of his car seat. "Well Sam, are you ready to do this?" he asked strapping parker in the carrier "yeah, I want everyone to see that Parker he is our baby and not some lovechild and that were not having sex all the time" she said grabbing the baby bag. Freddie carried Parker in the carrier and they went inside to the office and got visitor passes. The woman behind the deck gave them both disapproving looks when she saw Parker. Sam just looked at her and said "you're just jealous because you don't have one" Freddie just smirked at the woman as they left and headed for the cafeteria. "Hey Freddie what time is it" Sam asked smiling at him. "Its lunch time" he replied smirking. They walked to the cafeteria and peered through the windows on the doors; everyone was sitting, chatting, and having lunch. They opened the doors and Sam walked in with Freddie and Parker right behind her. Everyone was silent, but others were shocked and whispered among themselves. Many of them looked at the carrier, the girls all smiled and everyone pulled out their phones. They walked to a table in the middle of the cafeteria; the kids that were sitting there got up and moved. Sam got up on the table and Freddie set the carrier on the table, right away kids started to snap pictures and crowd them. Freddie blocked Parker and covered him with a blanket. Everyone stopped taking pictures and some kids yelled "hey move the blanket" "we want pictures" "show us the Seddie baby" the all said. Soon everyone was yelling and Sam was angry "SHUT UP" she yelled glaring at everyone. They all instantly were quiet, but Parker cried because of Sam yelling. Freddie lifted up the blanket, but kept Parker out of view of the others and calmed him down while Sam talked with everyone. "Now we heard you all were teasing Carly about her being a slut" she said. "We also heard that someone put posters up of me and Sam talking about us having a lovechild" Freddie said putting air quotes around lovechild. They all looked at each other and nodded at them "well…………..me and Sam did have a kid, a son who we love very much" he said. They all just glanced at each other "so you did have a kid" a girl said. "Yes we did and we will show him to you all" Sam said "but if any of you take one picture of him, then me and Sam will do this" he took two oranges and sat them on the table "Sam shall we show them" "we shall Freddie" she replied. They both slammed their fists down and the oranges smashed and splattered juice everywhere. They both glared at everyone as they wiped their hands and walked around the table and stood on both sides of Parker's covered carrier. "Well" Freddie said "what's it going to be" Sam said, slowly everyone put away there cameras and phones. "Ok now everyone…………..this is our son Parker" Freddie said. He uncovered the carrier and pulled Parker out of it and sat him in his lap as he sat down. Sam stood beside him and poked her son in the stomach causing him to laugh and everyone else to ooooooooh and aaaaaaaaah. Suddenly Freddie saw a flash "SAM!" he yelled pointing at a boy, she immediately chased after him and tackled him to the ground. "GET OFF ME!" he yelled, she punched him "GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" she yelled "NO YOU BLONDE SLUT." Suddenly Sam was yanked off by Freddie and he took his turn at hitting the kid.

"You give me that phone, NOW!" he yelled punching him in the stomach. "Ok, Ok!" he yelled holding up the phone, Freddie took the phone and smashed it on the ground. Sam came up next to him with Parker in his carrier "wow Freddie" she said "no one gets a picture of my son" he said looking down at the kid. He had a bloody nose and, and sore sides, all the other kids came out and looked at the kid. "Wow, you guys are jerks" one boy said "what do you expect when a dork and a demon have a child" a girl said emerging from the crowd. Freddie and Sam turned around and saw Missy and Valerie "what do you two losers want" Sam said handing Parker to Freddie. "We want you and your loser boyfriend and your lovechild to get out!" Valerie said. Parker began crying and Freddie tried to calm him down, and everyone started laughing. Sam walked up to them both "hey you two" she said "WHAT" **BAM, **she punched them both and they fell to the ground with bloody noses. "RUN!" Sam yelled, she grabbed Freddie's hand with Parker and they took off for the car. Sam strapped Parker in his car seat and got in and Freddie pulled out of the school. "Well………..I don't think they'll be worrying about us anymore" Freddie said "yeah…………but Freddie………….I don't want Parker to know about any of this" "Sam he's only 5 months old, he won't remember this" he said laughing. "NO………………I mean………………I don't want him to know about iCarly."

**Well there you have chapter 7, again I apologize for the long wait, but I went to a football game Saturday night and didn't get home until late. I saw the promo for I think they kissed, that's going to be good, and I am excited well if you will please read and review :) **


	8. Hiding the Past

**Here is chapter 8 please read and review :)**

Freddie kept his eyes on the road, as he tried to understand what Sam just said, "Sam……….what do you mean?" "I mean……….that I don't want to Parker to know anything about our past………or the webshow." "But Sam" "Freddie ever since Parker was born………..we have had bad things happen………..and it all has to do with iCarly……………and I just think………it would be better if he didn't know anything about it" she said looking at Parker in the back seat playing. Freddie looked at her and then back at the road, after a few minutes of silence he finally spoke "your right…………….iCarly has caused a lot of problems even though were not doing the show……………and I agree with you………….it would be better if he didn't know" he said. "Thanks Freddie, we need to talk to the others" he nodded his head as he drove. They arrived back in Seattle at around 1:00 in the morning, Parker was asleep in his car seat and they carried him inside. Everyone else was already in bed "ok Parker lets get you to bed" Sam whispered as she laid him in his crib, Freddie came in and stood beside her and gazed down at their sleeping son. "I love you Sam" she looked at him and smiled "I love you to Freddie" they leaned down in the crib and each gave a Parker a goodnight kiss. They headed to their room and just laid down on the bed without even changing into their nightwear; Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and held her close. "Goodnight Princess Puckett" "Goodnight Freddie-bear" they fell into a deep sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next day they both slept in, around 10 Sam woke up and rubbed her eyes "hmmmmm Freddie………..Freddie wake up…….we slept late" she said shaking him "ugggghhh……….Sam we can't sleep late, we have an alarm clock…………….plus have a son to take care of" "oh ok Freddie" Sam replied yawning. About five seconds past before "OH GOD PARKER" Sam yelled jumping out of the bed, Freddie instantly fell out of the bed "AHH" he got up off the floor and followed Sam into the nursery. They ran to the crib, but Parker wasn't there. "Where is he?" Sam asked frantically "I don't know" he replied, they ran out into the hall calling his name "PARKER!" "PARKER!" they ran into the kitchen "hey guys" Carly said, she was feeding Parker in his highchair while everyone else was making breakfast. Freddie and Sam went over to him and kissed him "oh Parker" Sam said, Freddie looked up at Carly "thanks for feeding him……………but wait, we had our alarm set?" he said confused "oh, I know, but I snuck in and turned it off, I thought I would let you guys sleep in" she said spooning more food into Parker's mouth. They both looked at each other and then at her "well thank you Carly, but we get up in the morning to take care of our son" Sam said crossing her arms. Suddenly Parker started crying and Carly tried to calm him down by making funny faces "hey its ok, it's ok" she said. Freddie just lifted Parker out of the chair and said "he needs to be changed" in a stern manner, he headed for the nursery. Sam looked at Carly who gave her an innocent look "what's wrong" she asked "Carly…………….when you give to birth to your son you can decide when to feed him, but when it comes to our son me and Freddie like to get him his breakfast every morning early when we wake up" she said sternly. Sam walked out and headed for the nursery leaving Carly stunned "wow Carly…………you really messed up" Darrel said. Carly looked at them all confused "what did I do………….I was only trying to let them sleep in" she said "yeah, but Carly you made them both feel bad" Tyler said scrambling eggs. "How did I do that?" she asked "because………………when did you wake up Parker?" Darrel asked "Like 15 minutes ago" she replied "well see there you go………………since you unplugged their alarm than Parker slept longer than he should have………they always get him up at a certain time every morning and what you did has messed up their routine and messed up when he will take naps" Darrel said. "Oh…………..well I didn't mean to" she said sadly "hey its ok" Griffin said walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek "believe me…….when our baby is born, you will be acting the same way" he said. Carly looked at him "you mean you accept this baby as your own" she said "of course I do……..I love you and I will love it just as much" he replied. He kissed her and went back to making breakfast, Carly decided to go apologize. She knocked on the nursery door "come in" she heard Freddie say form the other side. She entered and saw Sam sitting in the rocking chair giving Parker a bottle, while Freddie was cleaning up form changing his diaper. "You guys……………..I just wanted to say I'm sorry" she said "oh Carly it's ok" Sam said getting up with Parker "yeah Carly its fine" Freddie added "so you guys aren't mad?" Carly asked. "No we're not mad…………..it's just we like to keep Parker on a schedule" Sam said smiling at him. "Yeah……….and if we sleep late than everything gets messed up" Freddie said. "Oh ok I got it, again I'm sorry" Carly replied, they both hugged her and they all left the nursery and went to the kitchen.

"Hey" Tyler said as he sat the eggs on the table "did you guys settle things?" Darrel asked "yeah we're good" Carly said smiling. They all sat down and began eating while Parker enjoyed playing in his highchair since he already ate. "So how was the trip" Griffin asked "it was good, and Spencer says hi" Freddie said lying. "Yeah…………on our way back………….we decided something, that we think we should all do" Sam said seriously "what is it?" Carly asked eating her bacon. Freddie and Sam looked at them all and then each other "we think it would be best if Parker didn't know anything about iCarly" Sam said. Everyone was silent "and we think it would be good if none of the other children didn't know about it either" Freddie said. They all were silent and Tyler finally spoke "why?" "Well………..because with everything that happened to all of us, it was all mainly form iCarly" Sam said. "You know she's right, we used iCarly to find you and I'm sure the others would use it too if they still could" Nathan said. Carly looked at everyone and then at Sam and Freddie "So…………your saying we don't tell any of our children about the web show?" "Yeah that's what I'm saying" Sam simply replied. "Well……………….ok" Carly replied "well something we need to do is send back all the stuff Spencer sent us" Freddie said. They all looked at him like he was crazy "why?" Darrel asked "because they all have iCarly on them and when the kids get older if they ask about it" Freddie said "Oh I got it" Darrel replied. "So……….we need to send all that back to Spencer" Freddie said "Ok…………..lets get everything and pack it up and mail it to Spencer" Carly said. They all gathered up everything the stoplight, the remote, the beanbag chair and packed it up in a box, Freddie came out of his and Sam's room with the camera. "Freddie are you ok?" Sam asked "yeah…………I'm just sad I never got to use this to film Parker" he said looking at the camera "oh, I'm sorry" she replied. They finished packing everything and Griffin took it to the post office and mailed it to Spencer.

The next several months passed by easily, Parker continued to grow and as September approached Darrel was bigger than ever and she had to have help getting up off the couch. She and Tyler had been going to the doctor several more times and now it seems like they only had to wait a few more weeks. Carly was also showing, but she wasn't showing as much. She had also been to the doctor with Griffin and they found out they were having a girl. All four of them were also trying to pick out names for the kids. They had also all gone back to the baby store again and bought everything both couples would need using the money in the account.

**OK so there's that chapter, the next one will probably take place in September which is when Darrel is due to give birth, but it won't happen at the beginning. I am skipping ahead to get to the births, but don't worry we will see more from Sam, Freddie, and Parker. I will show them setting up the other nurseries and moving into other rooms. Now I am also asking you the viewers to pick out names again, I already have a name for Tyler and Darrel's kids but I need a name for Carly's daughter so if you will please leave a name in your reviews I will be very happy. Well if you will please R&R and thank you :) **


	9. Baby Shopping

**Here is chapter 9, now remember we have gone ahead to September, and Darrel is expecting any day now and Carly is showing. So if you will please R&R :)**

It was now only a few weeks until Darrel was to give birth and everyone had gone baby shopping. They arrived at the store and Darrel had made three lists with everything that they would need and that Carly and Griffin would need. "Ok so here are the lists" she said handing on to everyone, they all spilt into groups. Nathan went with Freddie, Sam and Parker, Tyler and Darrel went together and Carly and Griffin went together. Sam, Freddie, and Nathan got bottles, diapers and three walkers just like Parker's. Carly and Griffin looked around at all the bedding "Griffin what do you think of the green?" she asked holding up green sheets with ladybugs on them "I thought girl babies wore pink" he relied "well they can of they wear green too" "oh……….ok well……I like that design" he said. She put it in the cart and they headed over to the clothes, this is where Carly was an expert "ok I like this" she said and Griffin just agreed not knowing what to say. They then went to the baby strollers, carriers, and car seats "hmmmm………..I like this one" Griffin said reading the description on the car seat display. "Ok but is it safe?" she asked "it has five stars" he replied "great lets get three of them, one for us and two for Tyler and Darrel" she said. They got them and then looked at the strollers, Carly chose one that was gray with a little green in it and had a five star safety rating. Griffin chose a two seat stroller for Tyler and Darrel; it had a five star safety rating and was blue and white. "Well lets head over to the clothes and see what we can find" Carly said, mean while Tyler and Darrel were looking at the clothing section "hey Tyler what do think of these?" Darrel asked, she was holding up and white and pink striped baby outfit and solid light blue with a airplane on it. "Well………..I like the blue one, but doesn't the pink look like a prisoner outfit" he said looking at it. She looked at it "hmm your right" she put it back and continued looking "oh hey! They have one that's just like the blue one" she said, it was solid pink with a yellow duck on it. "Now that I like" Tyler said crossing his arms, they bought about five of each and headed over to the diapers. They got the same type Parker used and also got some for Carly, it was around 4:00 when they all met up at the front. "Wow, we have been in here all day" Sam said leaning on the shopping cart with Parker sitting in it in his carrier. "I know my feet are killing me" Darrel wined "oh don't sweetie, we'll be getting home soon" Tyler said kissing her forehead. The guys all unloaded everything to have it checked out and then loaded back up. The girls made the payment while the guys loaded up all three cars with everything. Tyler helped Darrel into the passenger seat of his car and Griffin helped Carly up into his truck. Freddie and Sam fastened in Parker and Nathan got in the back nest to him and they all headed home.

So everyone arrived from Baby-R-Us, Sam, Freddie, Nathan, Tyler, Darrel, Griffin and Carly had bought clothes, three cribs, bedding and blankets, baby bags and carriers along with three car seats and two strollers. Tyler, Freddie and Griffin's cars were full of baby things that needed to be unloaded "Ok we'll unload all this while you girls go inside and rest" Griffin said. "Yeah ok" Carly said rubbing her stomach; the girls all went inside, Sam took Parker into the kitchen and fed him while Carly and Darrel sat down on the couch. "Oh God I am so tired………..and my back hurts" Carly said laying her head back "you think your back hurts………..you only have one, I have two…………my back is strained" Darrel said rubbing her forehead. The guys came in, Freddie and Tyler were carrying one flat box containing a crib and Griffin and Nathan followed them carrying another flat box with a crib inside. They continued to unload everything as Sam fed Parker and the girls rested on the couch, by the time they had everything unloaded Carly and Darrel were asleep on the couch and Sam was asleep with Parker laying on her chest in the recliner. The guys just all smiled "I guess they're wore out" Nathan said, Freddie went over and Kissed Sam and Parker on their heads "sleep well Sam" he whispered in her ear. Tyler and Griffin sat down next to their sleeping girlfriends and kissed their foreheads "you rest baby………….you deserve it" Griffin whispered "you too sweetie, you've had a hard day" Tyler said. They got up from the couch without disturbing them and along Freddie and Nathan went to the kitchen and fixed some dinner.

About an hour later the Carly awoke to the aroma of something good, "hmm……….somethings cooking" she said smelling the air. She looked and saw Darrel asleep next to her and Sam and Parker asleep in the recliner. "Sam………….Darrel….wake up" she said shaking Darrel "Hmm…what is it" Darrel said sleepily "its dinner time" Carly replied. She looked over at Sam "Sam…………..Sam…………….Sam!" she said, Parker woke up crying which woke Sam up "oh………..hmm……….what smells good" she said yawning and calming Parker down. Nathan appeared form the kitchen "oh good your all up" he said "here let me help you" he said extending his hand and pulling Carly up off the couch and then Darrel. "Sam do you need any help?" he asked "no………..I got it" she said getting up. "Well, glad to see your all awake we're making supper so just come into the kitchen and have a seat" he said heading for the kitchen. They followed him and found Freddie and the others cooking, they were frying chicken and mixing up mashed potatoes. "Wow, you guys cooked all this since we got home" Carly said surprised "yeah we did" Griffin said kissing her cheek. "Yeah, we just followed the instructions in the cook book" Tyler said "of course……. I knew you guys couldn't do this off the top of your heads" Sam said putting Parker in his highchair, all the guys just rolled their eyes and continued cooking while the girls sat down at the table and waited. "Ok……….dinner is served" Freddie said, they served the girls food and their own and had and sat down. Sam took a bite of the chicken "hmmmm…….wow Freddie this is good" she said "I'm glad you like it" he replied. Darrel was chugging the food like a bottomless pit, everyone looked at her "what………..I'm hungry………and I'm eating for three" she said. Everyone just laughed and Tyler kissed her greasy cheek which was covered in sauce. "Tyler, my face is all greasy" she said laughing "I know………..hmm spicy" he said licking his lips. After dinner everyone went to the living room to watch TV "well tomorrow we will have to set up the nurseries" Griffin said looking at all the baby stuff sitting in the corner. "Yeah, we'll have to get up early and start" Tyler said, "well the girls and I will make some snacks and entertain Parker while you work" Sam said. "Thanks princess" Freddie said putting her arm around her, Parker was in his playpen playing with his toys and giggling. Sam looked over at him, he yawned "uh oh…….somebody's getting tired isn't he" she said getting up and going over to him. She lifted him out and he looked at her with heavy eyes. She put him against her chest and he rested his head on his shoulders, Freddie got up "ok kiddo lets get you to bed" he said walking over to Sam. They both went into the nursery and put Parker in his crib, they tucked him in and kissed his head, but as soon as they walked away he cried. "Oh ok kiddo come here" Freddie said lifting him up, Parker was nine months old now and in January would be turning one year old. Freddie sat down in the rocking chair and held him in his arms as Sam stood behind them both and watched. "Ok Parker…….its ok…stop crying………daddy's here…….its ok" he said rocking the rocker, Parker stopped and looked a his father with watery eyes. "See, that's better……….yeah, you need to go to sleep now" Freddie whispered smiling. "Hey Freddie…….why don't you sing to him" Sam said "oh Sam……I haven't done that in a while" he replied "well it worked when he was first born" she said. He smiled at her and them at Parker "ok……….I'll try" he said.

_**"let me tell you a secret about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, you see daddies don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen.**_

_**When I became a father in the spring of 81', there was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son, and when I thought my patience had been tested to the end I took my daddy's secret and I passed it on to him. He said "let me tell you a secret about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, you see daddies don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen, it's a love without end Amen" **_

__Parker was fast asleep with a smile on his face, Freddie looked up at Sam and smiled as he got up, he laid him down in the crib and covered him up. "Goodnight son" he kissed his head, Sam smiled at him and kissed him "goodnight Parker" she whispered softly. They left and Freddie closed the door very slowly keeping his eye on his son until the door was completely closed.

**Well there you have it, chapter 10 will be up tomorrow, and they will be working on the nurseries. I want to thank you all for the names, I haven't decided yet so if you have a name leave it in a review. Well thank you and please R&R :) **__


	10. The Nursuries

**Ok so here is chapter 10 please read and review :) **

The next morning everyone got to work on the nursery "ok……………..who knows how to put together a crib?" Griffin asked looking at the directions. "Tyler knows he's the one who put Parker's crib together" Freddie said. Nathan, Freddie, and Griffin looked at Tyler "ok, I'll work with the cribs; you guys put together the walkers and set up the strollers" he said. Tyler worked on putting together the cribs while the guys moved the dressers in and set up the lamps, and then they unloaded the strollers and set up the walkers. By noon Tyler had one crib done and was working on another and the others had all the strollers and furniture set up. "Ok who wants some sandwiches" Sam said coming into the nursery, "I do" Tyler said, the guys all agreed and headed for the kitchen. "Hey guys, how's it coming" Carly asked. "Its coming good, Tyler's working on the second crib and we've gotten the furniture that was in our bedrooms moved back in as the nursery furniture" Griffin said "yeah, now all we gotta do is move in all the clothes and let Tyler finish the cribs" Nathan said. "Ok well we made you guys some sandwiches" Darrel said putting a plate of them on the table. "Hmmmmmmm thanks" Tyler said taking a bite of one. After lunch everyone went back to work on the nurseries, Darrel went in to the twin's nursery "oh this is wonderful" she said. "I'm glad you like it" Tyler said walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her. "I like it, but I think I want to go buy some wall decorations" she said "ok, we will, and lets ask Carly and Griffin it they want to come" he replied. "Ok, but did you finish the other cribs?" she asked "no I finished one I'm working on the last one right now" he said. "Well ok, finish them and I'll go talk to Carly" she said leaving the room. Tyler went back to working on the last crib and Darrel talked to Carly. "Hey guys do you want to go back to the store and by some wall decorations" she said "sure" Carly said. Tyler finished the last crib "ok Darrel are you ready to go back to the store" he said "yeah we're ready" Carly said. The four of them went back to the baby store while Sam, Freddie, and Nathan stayed at the house with Parker.

About two hours later they returned with bags of decorations for both nurseries, ""hey guys were back and we got a bunch of stuff" Carly said. "Wow this stuff will look great in the nurseries" Sam said going through the bags. Tyler hung up all the decoration in the twin's nursery while Griffin hung up the décor for their daughter's nursery. Both nurseries were finished by the end of the day, and Carly and Darrel were asleep on the couch. Sam and Freddie were giving Parker and bath and Tyler and Nathan found Griffin in his daughter's nursery. "Hey man this looks great" Tyler said coming in, Griffin was sitting in the chair looking at the floor. "Hey Griffin………..you ok?" Nathan asked. "Yeah…………..I'm fine………I was just thinking……..about being a father" he said looking at them both. They both came over to him "hey…………don't worry your going to be fine" Tyler said "yeah, you can do it" Nathan added. "Yeah I know but……………..she's not mine……………and I'm worried I won't be as good of a father as I could be" he said getting up. "hey man…………when that little girl is born…………..when you see her……..you will know that you can be a good father" Tyler said "yeah man, don't worry about not being a good father……………be happy and look forward to it" Nathan said. Griffin looked at them "thanks guys" he said, they all left and went into the other room to be with the girls.

The next few days for everyone were busy ones; the girls were all at home. Carly and Darrel were on maternity leave and Sam cared for Parker. The guys all worked at the tech store, Freddie had been able to get Griffin a job at the store, he didn't really like it but as long as it payed money he was fine with it. Sam and Carly were sitting in the living room watching TV and playing with Parker when they heard Darrel yell from the kitchen………….?

**OK I know it's short, but I think you all know what's next so it's a cliffy. The next may be up tonight or tomorrow, but anyway if you have names for Carly's daughter then please leave them in a review and R&R and thank you :) **


	11. Welcome to the World

**Ok here is chapter 11 please R&R and thank you :)**

Tuesday 1:45pm

Sam put Parker in his play pen and ran to the kitchen with Carly following her "DARREL, DARREL……..WHAT HAPPENED!" Sam yelled entering the kitchen. "I…………I think……..I'm having………contractions" she said panting heavily "OK OK, DON'T WORRY……….WILL CALL THE GUYS AND AN AMBULANCE!" Carly said helping Darrel into the living room and on to the couch. Sam called an ambulance "yes hi, we need an ambulance to 121 Sun Beach drive………..yes, my friend is in labor and we can't get her to the hospital…………….ok thank you, ok the ambulance is on their way" Sam said hanging up. "Oh god…………there getting………..closer" Darrel said gripping Carly's hand. "Darrel………Darrel your crushing my hand" Carly said wincing in pain "oh………….sorry" she replied loosening her grip. Sam got on the phone and called the guys at work. Meanwhile at work, the guys were stocking the shelves when Freddie's phone rang "hello, oh hey Sam how's…………WHAT!.............OK ok will be…………ok will meet you there" he said, he hung up "what's wrong!" Tyler asked worried. Darrel's in labor, an ambulance is taking her there and we are going to meet her there" he replied. "Oh……oh my God" Tyler said shaking, he was almost freaking out. "Tyler calm down its ok" Freddie said "hey, guys can you handle everything" Freddie said to Nathan and Griffin "yeah go ahead, go" Griffin said. Freddie and Tyler rushed out of the store and got in Freddie's car and headed for the hospital, Tyler was freaking out with excitement "oh, oh God………I'm……I'm going to be a father" he said running his hands through the air. "Yeah I know Tyler…….this is great" Freddie said driving.

Tuesday 2:03pm

They arrived at the hospital and Carly met them at the front desk "hey guys, Sam is upstairs with Darrel, come on lets go" she said. She took them up to the delivery floor and there they saw Sam and Parker "hey guys" she said hugging Freddie "where's Darrel?" Tyler asked worried "she's been taking back to the delivery room" she said. A doctor then came out "excuse me are you with Darrel?" He asked the guys "yes, I'm the father of the babies" he said. "Ok well you need to come back with me because she is about to give birth" he said. "Ok, guys I'll see you later" he said "good luck" Freddie said "thanks" he replied. He followed the doctor back to the delivery room, Darrel was in pain, but smiled when she saw Tyler. "Tyler!............oh Tyler I'm so glad you're here" she said, he hugged her and kissed her sweaty forehead. "Darrel your doing great sweetie" he said squeezing her hand, "Tyler………….you…did this to me" she said squeezing hi hand until it was turning blue. The doctor cam in and got ready "ok Darrel we need you to push" the doctor said under the cover "alright Darrel push baby push" Tyler said. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr" she pushed with all her might. "Ok Darrel now breathe and then I need you to push again" the doctor said, Darrel pushed as hard as she could. "You're doing great sweetie" Tyler said wiping her forehead with a cloth. The doctor told her she only needed to push one more time and she did "push Darrel, push!" Tyler said, Darrel cried in pain as she screamed and pushed.

Tuesday 2:24

A cry from a baby boy echoed through the room as Darrel cried happily in Tyler's chest as he clutched her hand. The doctor cut the cord and handed him to the other nurses who wrapped him in a blanket, meanwhile 2 minutes later Darrel had to push again and the cries of baby girl echoed through the room. The nurses took her and wrapped her up as well "oh………oh Tyler look" Darrel said happily with tears running down her face as the nurses brought the two beautiful babies over to her. She took them both in her arms and smiled "Tyler………………look at them both………..their beautiful" she said smiling "I see Darrel………….they are beautiful………….my beautiful son and daughter" he said looking at them, they both cried in Darrel's arms. The nurses took them both and cleaned them and wrapped them in fresh blankets and handed them back to Darrel. Tyler looked at Darrel and smiled "Darrel sweetie……..what are we going to name them?" he asked. Darrel looked at their son and daughter; they had stopped crying and were just moving their little fingers. "Lily……….I want to name her Lily" she said looking at Tyler "ok, but what about our son?' he said "I want you to choose his name" she replied. He looked at his son carefully and smiled "Tommy……I like Tommy" he said smiling "Tommy……..that's a great name baby" Darrel replied. Tyler kissed her lips and then kissed his son and daughter on their heads. "I love you Darrel" "I love you too Tyler……and I love our babies…………our beautiful twin babies" she said.

Out in the waiting room Freddie and Sam were waiting with Parker, Nathan and Griffin were there as well. They had arrived a while after Tyler went back; they had stopped by the house and got the baby bag for Sam so she could feed Parker. They all continued to wait "I wish we knew something" Carly said, Griffin hugged her trying to comfort her. "I know, I hope their ok" Sam said giving Tyler a bottle "I'm sure Darrel's doing fine" Freddie said and Nathan just nodded. A doctor approached them and instantly they all stood up "how is she" Sam asked "did she have the babies" Carly asked. They all were speaking at once and the doctor put his hands up to silence them. "Darrel is doing fine, she and Tyler are enjoying the company of their new son and daughter" he said smiling. Everyone was happy, Sam kissed Freddie and Carly kissed Griffin and Nathan got hugs from them both. "Can we see them" Freddie asked "we're having them moved up to a room, so when we get them settled I will send a nurse to come get you" he said. They thanked him and sat back down happy that Tyler and Darrel had two new children to love.

**Ok so there's chapter 11 next they will get to meet the new members of their big family. I still haven't decided a name for Carly's daughter and probably won't until she gives birth which won't be until about November since she was raped at the end of February. Well if you will please R&R I would be very happy :) **


	12. The Infantry Wing

**Ok here is chapter 12, I am angry with my magic eight ball because it said that I won't be going to meet the stars of iCarly, but it said I will be going to California before the show ends so I'm staying positive **

**lol :) Well anyway back to the story and please read and review. **

The others continued to wait for about 30 minutes until a nurse came out "are you with Darrel Campton and Tyler Dillinger" she asked. They all nodded and Carly asked if they could see them "follow me" the nurse said, she took them up to the newborn wing of the hospital to their room. As they made their way to the room the nurse noticed Parker "so I'm guessing you were here not to long ago?" she said looking at Sam "oh yes, this is where my son was born" Sam replied looking at Parker who right now was sleeping peacefully in his carrier. Sam looked at Freddie and he noticed her "what's wrong?" he asked "nothing, I was just thinking" she said "about what?" he asked "about when we here when Parker was born" she said. He smiled as he thought about those memories "yeah………those were good memories" he replied. "We're here" the nurse said stopping at room 305 "there inside with their twins" she said "thank you" Carly replied. The nurse nodded and walked away, Carly knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello" Carly said opening the door, they all filed in and found Darrel in the bed with Lily in her arms, Tyler was standing beside the bed with Tommy in his arms. "Hey guys" he whispered to them, smiling at his son. They all looked at the two babies and smiled, "oh they are so cute" Carly said gazing at them, she walked over to Darrel and looked at Lily. "She's so cute" she said "yeah, she's an angel' Darrel replied, the guys and Sam surrounded Tyler and gazed at Tommy in his arms "he looks just like his dad" Freddie said receiving a smile from Tyler. "Yeah he's my little champ" Tyler said rocking him back and fourth "well…………I'm happy for you" Griffin said. Sam looked at Tyler, he was being quiet this whole time, and it was almost as if he knew this was a special time. Sam leaned down so that Parker could see both babies "look Parker……this is your niece and nephew" she said, he stared at them both showing no emotion, but his eyes seemed to be concentrating on the two little people in the room.

The rest of the day everyone talked and they each got to hold Lily and Tommy; while they were there they both need to have their diapers changed. Tyler took them Lily into the bathroom and changed her while Darrel stayed in bed; he came back out and handed her to Darrel and then took Tommy and changed him. This whole time everyone else just watched when he came back out with his son he noticed everyone starring. "What?" he asked "didn't you get queezy form that?" Nathan asked "oh……no, I would change Parker sometimes when Sam and Freddie couldn't and I consider that experience and I just don't get queezy anymore" he replied. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down and began to rock his son, everything was quiet until Parker's cries broke the silence. "Uh-OH, somebody's hungry" Sam said getting up "why don't we all go to the cafeteria and get some dinner" Freddie said. "Yeah, that sounds good" Griffin said "we will be back later" Carly said "ok" Tyler said. Just as they walked out the doctor came in "hello Darrel, Tyler, I'm here to see how the twins are doing" he said. "Well they seem to be doing ok" Darrel said holding lily and Tommy in her arms. "I know, but I'm here to check their temperature, heartbeat, and blood pressure" he said, he took his stethoscope and checked their hearts and then their temperatures and then their blood pressure. "Well everything seems to be ok, so I'm sure they cam go home in a few days" he said, he left and a little while later the others returned from the cafeteria. "Hey so has the doctor come in" Freddie asked "yeah, he said they were fine and we could take them home in a few days" Tyler said. They all continued to chat for only a few more minutes until the nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. "Ok well, we will see you guys tomorrow" Sam said "yeah will come in the morning" Freddie said holding Parker in his carrier. "Ok see you guys tomorrow" Tyler said taking Lily in his arms. They all left and Tyler took Lily and sat down in the rocker while Darrel held Tommy.

He rocked the rocker while he talked to her "yeah………..I'm your daddy…………..I'm a daddy" Lily smiled at him with her crystal light blue colored eyes. "You want to know something Lily………….I'm scared…………….I'm scared I won't be a good dad for you………or Tommy" he said as tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek. He looked over and saw Darrel asleep with Tommy still moving in her arms. "Oh……….Tommy…….I see that mommy fell asleep didn't she" he said getting up and walking over to the bed. "Come here" he said, he held Lily carefully with one arm while he picked up Tommy with the other arm. "Oh boy…………you two are heavy together he whispered sitting back in the rocker. He got them secured in his arms and rocked them both, he looked at them both. Their feet were touching as their heads rested on his arms; Tommy had brown hair like his father and green eyes like his mother and Lily had eyes like his and golden brown hair like her mother. He rocked them both and they gazed at him for a minute before big smiles appeared on their faces, seeing them smile made him happy and instantly he knew that he would be a great father. He kept rocking them until the nurse came in, she saw Darrel sleeping and went over to him and whispered "we need to feed them, so we need her to wake up" she whispered to him. He nodded and she took Lily from his arms, she began to cry but the nurse got her to calm down. Tyler walked over to Darrel still holding Tommy "hey Darrel sweetie, you need to wake up" he said tapping her shoulder. "Hmmmmmm…….oh hey baby' she said sleepily, she sat up and the nurse walked over with Lily and handed her to her "there's my little girl" she said taking her "Darrel sweetie…………she's here to show you how to breast feed" Tyler said, she blinked a second "oh ok" she replied. "Ok Darrel…….I'm going to show you how to do this, now since you have to what you do is" Tyler decided to leave and wait outside not wanting to hear what nurse said. A few minutes later she came out and told him he could go back in, he did and found Darrel with both babies on her chest. She was laughing a little "Tyler……….it tickles" she said giggling "oh well…………….ok" he replied, he sat down in the rocker and just gazed at his beautiful girlfriend and his two children as she nursed them. She noticed him starring "what?" she asked smiling "nothing……………I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girl like you and two wonderful children like them" he said. She smiled and he got up and kissed her on the lips, then there was a knock on their door. Tyler went to open and it was the nurse there were four men with her and they had a special crib that would hold two babies. They brought it in and the men left and the nurse said goodnight to them and went back out. Darrel finished nursing them both and she lifted Tommy up and handed him to Tyler "hey little man………...daddy's got you" he said going back over to the rocker. Darrel kept holding Lily but she found herself struggling to stay awake. "Tyler……….can you take her………….I'm about to fall asleep" she said yawning "sure" he said getting up, Tommy had already drifted off to sleep so he put him in the crib and covered him up "goodnight son" he said kissing Tommy's head. He went over and lifted Lily out of Darrel's arms, instantly Darrel gave into the battle and fell right to sleep. Tyler just smiled at her and kissed her forehead "I love you Darrel" he whispered she yawned "I……………..love……..you too" she said dozing off. He went back over to the rocker and sat down with Lily "hey angel…………yeah I'm here………..daddy's got you" he said rocking back and forth. He continued to rock her and she yawned "oh……….someone's sleepy" he got up and put her in the crib with her brother. He covered her up; he watched them both for a minute. Tommy reacted to his sister being in the crib; Tyler watched as they slept next to each other and swore he saw Tommy take hold of Lily's hand. He rubbed his eyes and headed over to the pull out couch that was in the room, he lay down and soon fell asleep, but he and Darrel were up almost every other hour with the twins, but they both didn't mind and complain because they were parents and they were proud.

**Ok so there's chapter 12 the next one will be them coming home I have decided to carry this story on until Carly has her baby and then we are going to jump ahead into the future, but don't worry we will see some of Carly's baby so any ways please R&R and thank you :) **


	13. Welcome Home

**OK so here's the next chapter, the babies are coming home. I also thought of something when you put Tyler and Darrel's names together you get Tarrel, now I know that will never be famous like Seddie, but that just crossed my mind. And hey give it up for Nathan Kress he got his license, he is now street legal in California :D Well sorry for the random thought now back to the story, please R&R and thank you :) **

The next day everyone was up early, Nathan and Griffin were heading to work, Carly was staying home and babysitting Parker while Sam and Freddie were going to pick up Tyler and Darrel form the hospital. "Ok that was Tyler" Freddie said ending a call to him "he said that the doctor had just come in and gave them the discharge papers" he said. Sam told Parker everything she needed to know to take care of Parker "ok so make sure you heat the bottle at this exact temperature, and if he gets tired put him down for a nap but only for an hour" Sam said giving Carly the list and the baby bag and her precious son. "Ok Sam I think she can handle him for a little while" Freddie said pulling at her arm "ok………well you be good Parker and mommy will be back soon" she said kissing his head. They headed out leaving Carly with Parker "ok Parker what did you say we get you some breakfast" she said taking him to the kitchen.

Freddie and Sam arrived at the hospital and got on the elevator and headed up to the infantry wing. They went down to Tyler and Darrel's room and knocked. There was no answer "maybe there asleep" Freddie said "well lets find out" Sam said. They went in, Darrel was asleep and Tommy was in the crib, but Tyler and Lily weren't there. "Hmm…..I wonder where Tyler is." Sam said sitting on the pull out couch "I don't know" he replied, the door to the bathroom opened and Tyler appeared with Lily. "Oh hey guys" he said coming out "hey we're here to take you home" Freddie said "yeah I know, I haven't woke Darrel up…………we were up a lot last night with the twins" he put Lily back in the crib. "Well………..the doctor already came in and said we could go home so all I have to do is wake her up" he said looking at her. "Well……………..let's get her up……….I don't want to leave Parker to long" Sam said gathering their stuff. "Ok………….I'll get her up" Tyler said walking over to her "Darrel sweetie come on………you got to wake up" he rubbed her shoulder "hmmm………….hey sweetie" she said opening her eyes "hey, good morning" he kissed her lips "Freddie and Sam are here to take us home, so we need to get you ready" he said. She looked over; Freddie and Sam were looking in the crib and making faces at the Tommy and Lily. "Hey guys" she said, but they didn't respond they were to busy playing with the twins "come on, lets get you ready" he said helping her out of bed. Tyler helped her to the bathroom and she got dressed, she came back dressed and ready to take her children to their new home. "Ok my two beautiful angels it's time to go home" she said lifting Lily out of her crib, Tyler lifted Tommy out "ok little man…...lets go home" he said, Tommy smiled at him. Freddie and Sam had everything packed and the doctor met them outside in the hall with a nurse to wheel Darrel out of the hospital. "Well I see you guys are leaving, I wish you two luck and take care you two little ones" he said looking at the twins. Tyler and Darrel thanked him and they all headed for the elevator, when they got out front Freddie went and got the car while everyone else waited. He returned with the car and the nurse helped Darrel in the car as she held Lily, Tyler got in on the other side holding Tommy and Sam and Freddie got in the front and they pulled out.

When they got home everyone was there to welcome them, "hey, I'm so glad your home" Carly said hugging them both. They didn't have a party like they did last time, but still Nathan and Griffin and Carly had prepared a big meal "wow……………you guys fixed all this" Sam said gazing at the food as she picked Parker up out of his playpen "yeah……….we did…………..we just followed the cook book" Griffin said. "Well it looks delicious" Freddie said "yeah, I'm looking forward to eating it" Tyler said "yeah, but first, I have to feed Tommy and Lily" Darrel said sitting on the couch. Tyler brought Tommy over to her and she took him in her arms along with Lily and began the process of breast feeding them. Everyone else stayed in the kitchen to give her and Tyler some privacy. "Well…………now there are two more in our family" Freddie said sitting down at the table "yeah and that's means more money to bring in" Nathan said. "Well me and the girls have to stay home and take care of the babies" Carly said rubbing her stomach "yeah, and I guess we will all keep working at the computer store, but………………………it may not be enough" Freddie said rubbing his chin gazing at his plate of food. Everyone was silent for a minute "well what about the account that Spencer and my dad have?" Carly asked "well Carly……………we can use the account, but……….we have already for a lot already" Sam replied "she's right Carly…..we used it to fix my truck along Tyler and Spencer's cars and Freddie used it to buy a car for him and Sam" Griffin said rubbing her arm. "Yeah and we used it for all the hospital visits" Nathan said "hey does anyone how much money is left in that account?" Griffin asked. They all looked at each other and then at Freddie "well……….I don't exactly know much we've used but………..I'm pretty sure there's no where nears much as when we got it" he said. "Yeah, but didn't have like 4 million in it" Nathan said "yeah it did when we first got it, but with the hospitals and taking care Parker I'm pretty sure it's low" Sam said. "Well after dinner I'll go on the computer and check the account online" Freddie said taking a bite of his dinner. Tyler and Darrel came back into the kitchen with their twins "hey guys, were going to put these two down for a nap so if you could save us some lunch that would be nice" Darrel said holding Tommy. "Ok we'll save you some dinner" Sam said feeding Parker his baby food. "Yeah if there's anything left" Freddie said smirking at Sam "hey I have barely gotten to eat my own food while feeding our son" she replied giving him a friendly punch in the shoulder. "Ow….ok……I'm sorry baby" he replied kissing her cheek.

Tyler and Darrel took the twins into their new nursery; Tyler put Lily in her crib while Darrel put Tommy in his crib. They were already asleep from the breastfeeding, but when Darrel and Tyler both headed towards the door they both cried. Tyler went over to Tommy and Darrel attend to Lily "oh what's sweetie" Darrel said picking up Lily "what's the matter champ" Tyler said picking up his son. They rocked them and walked around trying to calm them but nothing seemed to work. "I don't know what's wrong" Darrel said worried, Tyler walked over to her with Tommy "I don't know either, there not hungry so what could be wrong" he said. "I don't know" she replied, the twins seemed to calm down when Tyler was standing next to her. "Hey Tyler……….do you think that maybe they would be more comfortable in the same crib?" she asked "well, they did spend the nights in the hospital together, I guess they like being with each other like brother and sister" he said. "Well let's try it" she said, they put both of them in the same crib and they watched how they acted. They didn't cry, instead they just laid there with each other smiling and they soon fell asleep. "Well…………I guess they can sleep in the same crib……….for now………but when there older there getting their own beds" Tyler said smirking and Darrel just laughed and agreed. They kissed their heads and left leaving nothing but the moon lamp/nightlight on. They returned to the kitchen and joined the others at the table "so what were you all talking about" Darrel asked putting a plate of food in the microwave. "Well…………..we were talking about……………money" Freddie replied "what do you mean?" Tyler asked "well………..guys we were talking about the account and how much we've been using it" Carly said. "Well what are we going to do?" Darrel asked with a hint of worry in her tone, Tyler put his arm around her "don't worry baby we'll think of something" he said. They continued their meal in silence, the thought of financial trouble dwelled in all their minds and with three kids and another on the way it wasn't looking too good.

**Oh no what are they going to do? Well if you will please R&R and thank you :) and again congrats to Nathan (Freddie) who is now really driving :D **


	14. Suppoeting the Family

**Ok everyone here is chapter 14 of 'Our Own Family' and please do read and review :)**

So the next month passed for everyone, the thought about their financial issue remained on their mind, but there were others things to worry about besides that. Tyler was taking time off to help Darrel with the twins while Sam took care of Parker and Carly rested and stayed of her feet. Freddie, Nathan, and Griffin all continued working at the computer store, but Freddie had talked to their boss about possibly getting raises in their paychecks. Their boss knew what all they had to deal with at home and was generous and bumped their salary up to where they get paid $8.50 instead of $5.50 it wasn't much but it was good enough. Something else the guys had all been thinking about was trying to move into a bigger house but they didn't know how they were going to afford it. Freddie had kept track of the account on the bank website and well it didn't contain enough to get a house that would be big enough for all of them. "Well guys I know that we all want to surprise the girls with a new house, but……………..I don't know how we could do it" Freddie said, everyone was on their lunch break. "Well……….hey what about Spencer………can he do anything?" Tyler asked "I don't know" he replied. "Well aren't he and Carly's father in the Navy……..maybe he could help" Griffin said, Freddie looked at him and everyone else. "I don't know…………I mean………he maybe could help…..but I don't know?" Freddie said looking at his half eaten sandwich. "Well how about we give him a call" Tyler said "Ok" Freddie replied. After he finished his lunch Freddie called Spencer. "Hey Spencer………yeah its Freddie…………..it's been good……listen me and the guys were wanting to know………….well……we were wanting to buy a bigger house for the girls………………..yeah I know……………yeah we know we can't afford it…………….but that's where we come to you……………well we were wondering…………….if you could talk to your dad…..you know the Navy man…………..yeah we were wanting to know whether he could help us get a house…………..yeah we know, but could you try……………….thanks, thank you Spencer so much……ok bye" he ended the call, and went and told the others. "Well what did he say?" Nathan asked "Well he said he would talk to his dad………….and see maybe what he could do" Freddie replied. The uncertainties in his voice made the others worry, but also gave them some hope. "Well…………..hopefully Mr. Shay can help" Tyler said rubbing his forehead "yeah I hope so…………….I can't imagine not being able to support Sam or my son" Freddie said putting his face in his hands.

The lunch break ended ant they got back to work, when they got home at the end of the day the girls were there taking care of the Parker and the twins. "So guys how was work" Sam asked playing with Parker "well it was just a regular day" Tyler said looking at the others "yeah just busy as usual" Freddie said. The girls looked at each other and smirked they could tell that their boyfriends were lying and they knew how to get the truth out. Sam put Parker in his playpen and Darrel put Tommy and Lily in the carriers on the floor. Sam and Darrel walked over to Freddie and Tyler "well Freddie, are you telling me the truth" Sam asked looking in his eyes, Darrel did the same. They had both figured out that when they looked them both in the eye they couldn't lie to them. "Sam…I….I……I can't say" he says looking down at the floor, she take s his face and pulls him up to meet her gaze, she looks over and sees Darrel already planting a kiss on Tyler. "Alright Freddie…..maybe this will get you to tell me the truth" she kissed him with a passion, when they both released their lips Freddie and Tyler were lost in a daze. "Now Freddie, what were you guys talking about" she asked "we called Spencer to see if he could help us" he said "yeah help us getting a bigger house" Tyler added. Griffin and Nathan smacked their foreheads knowing the secret surprise had been blown. Carly got up form the couch and looked at them all "you called Spencer…………..and tried to get us a bigger house……..why?" she asked, by now Tyler and Freddie were out of their love struck gaze. They looked at her and sighed "we called him to see if your dad could some how get us a bigger house" Freddie said "yeah……………..because with all the kids…………this house isn't big enough to hold us all" Tyler added. Carly looked at Sam and Darrel "well……..I guess you guys wanted this to be a surprise" Sam said crossing her arms. All of them hung their heads in shame and Darrel noticed a tear roll down Tyler's face. "Oh Tyler………what's wrong?" she asked putting her hand to his face and wiping away the tear "well………….I….ugh…..we……….were all scared that we couldn't provide……..for our children" he said looking at her. He broke down and cried as she hugged him in her arms, Sam walked up to Freddie and hugged him and Carly did the same with Griffin. "I'm sorry Sam" Freddie said sadly "for what?" she replied "for failing to take care of you and Parker" he replied. "Oh Freddie" she said softly, Carly and Griffin and Darrel and Tyler remained in their embraces with each other as Nathan watched from over at the playpen. "Well Parker, its looks like your parents are worried" he whispered to him watching the others.

**Ok so I know this is short, but I'm kind of having writers block for this part of the story I know what I want to happen, just making it flow is the hard part. Well anyway please R&R and thanks :) **


	15. Spencer Investigates

**Ok here's the next chapter, lets see what's happening, please R&R and thank you :)**

In Seattle Spencer had been working on a sculpture when he received a call from Freddie, Freddie had told him about wanting to buy a bigger house but that wasn't enough money in the account. Hearing this confused him and worried him, but he kept him self calm during the call, when he hung up he immediately thought about the account that they had down there. "How can they not have enough?" he said to himself looking at the portable phone in his hand. He went to his bedroom and dug through his drawers until he found a paper with a phone number of the San Diego national bank. He went back to the living room and sat down on the couch and dialed their number on the phone. "Yes hello this is Spencer Shay I have a sibling down their in San Diego with an account under the name of Carly Shay could you pull it up please………yes I am the secondary owner of the account…………there's no name under that account……………um……is there one under Freddie Benson………..I am a good friend of his…………..yes that's it……………….yes….could you please inform me how much money is in that account……………wait only 4'000 dollars……….that's impossible……………there supposed to be 4 million" he said shocked. Something was wrong, he got on his computer while remaining on the phone "ok………well there must be a problem……..because that account has only been set up for about a year and there's no way it can be that low……….but……..ok….do you have a record of everything that's been charged to the account……………..well can you please read it all out to me" he said. He clutched the phone in between his ear and shoulder and wrote down everything that was charged. The list contained charges from weekly grocery trips, all the car repairs, and the baby shopping trips, but when Spencer had all that written down and subtracted the total from 4 million it was clear there should be enough for a house. "Ok something must be wrong……………….well I don't care what the account says there should be at least 3 million in there!" he yelled. He was put on hold for about 15 minutes until he was finally reconnected with the bank manager. "Mr. Shay I am the bank manger we have examined your account and it appears that someone has stolen from it" he said to Spencer. Spencer gazed ahead in shock "well…………….do you know who?" he asked "yes we have identified 'Benpuck8-D' as the one who's been stealing from it" he replied. Spencer thought about whom it could be and then he wondered "no way" he said to himself, he told the bank manger to freeze the account and then he hung up.

He went out across the hall and knocked on Ms. Benson's apartment "Ms. Benson, Ms. Benson please open up!" he yelled. She opened the door and gave him a worried look "Spencer dear what's wrong?" she asked, he crossed his arms and glared at her. "Ms. Benson………….have you been in contact with Freddie or the others?" "No" she replied "well have you contacted the San Diego bank" he asked firmly. She gave him an innocent look and replied "no" Spencer looked her in the eye "oh really………….does the name BenPuck8-D mean anything to you" he said. Her innocent smile became a dark glare along with an evil smirk "well…………………..so what do want to know" she asked smirking. She walked toward her kitchen and he followed her into the apartment slamming the door behind him. "I want to know why you stole money from my sister……………..and your son, nephew,…………and grandchildren" he said banging his fists on the counter. She looked at him keeping her smile on her face "who says I was the only one" she replied pulling a veggie drink from the fridge. He looked at the floor and thought for a minute "Ms. Puckett's involved isn't she?" he asked. She gave him a look that showed no remorse "well, I wasn't going to hog the money for myself, I decided since her daughter was part of causing all this she should get some of it too" she replied sipping her drink. Spencer gave her look that said she was a cold hearted bitch "how………….how can you do this?" he asked angrily. "Because!" she snapped "because if those two dumb ass kids want to be parents then their going to do it the hard way" she replied. "But that money came form my family, why do you care what we do" "BECAUSE!..............because me and Ms. Puckett want those two to see what it is truly like to be a young parent with a small income…………..we want them to face all the challenges and hopefully learn a lesson from this" she replied angrily. "You know…………….Freddie and Sam will never forgive you for what you have both done" he said crossing his arms. She walked up to him and just smiled at him, then she suddenly punched him in the face, surprised by the attack he fell to the ground. "GET OUYT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled, he looked at her and she grabbed a baseball bat from under the couch "I SAID GET OUT" he frantically got out the door but yelled back to her "you won't get away with this" he yelled "AND YOU'LL NEVER PROVE WE DID IT" she said slamming the door.

Spencer went back to his apartment and called the bank again "yes hello this is Spencer Shay, I need to speak with the bank manager…..thank you" he waited for the manager to pick up his call. "Yes hello this is Spencer Shay, I called about the account that was being robbed by Benpuck8-D…………….yes, I know who did it……………..yes……. can they be arrested……………well is there anyway to track them or know that they hacked in and stole from the account……………….you mean there's no way………..I have to have proof, how can I prove it………………..yes…………….yes thank you" he hung up and called the police. "Yes hello I need to speak to someone who knows about money being stolen from bank accounts" he was put on hold and a few minutes later an officer came on the phone "Yes hello I am detective Johnson and I work with bank account thefts how may I help you" he said "yes I need to report a theft in a bank account" Spencer said. "Who is the holder of the account" "well the account is under the mane of my friend Freddie Benson" "ok and how where is this account located" "it's located in San Diego" Spencer replied. "Ok so this account is in San Diego, California" he said "yes it is" he replied "well then sir you need to, take this matter with the police in San Diego" the detective said. "Ok thank you………..do you have the number for the San Diego police?" he asked. The detective said yes and he gave him the contact information for the San Diego police department. Spencer ended the call and called the San Diego police "yes….hello my name is Spencer Shay and I need to talk to some one about a bank account theft in the San Diego national bank." He was once again put on hold; he waited for about 5 minutes before talking to a San Diego detective. "Yes this is Detective Weston How may I help you?" "Yes this is Spencer Shay and I am calling form Seattle' Washington, I have some friends living down there" he said. "Wait!....are you the same Spencer Shay that was involved with the iCarly/Nevel incident?" the detective asked "yes………..yes I am" he replied. "Well Mr. Shay how may we help you?" "well my sister and her friends are living down there, and I had a back account set up for them down there in the San Diego national bank, it had over 4 million dollars in it" "WHAT!" the officer shouted form shock. "Yeah I know it's a lot of money, but anyways they have been using it for only a year and there is only $4,000 left in it" Spencer said "well…………..I think those kids need to stop spending so much of it" the officer said laughing. "Oh well thanks for laughing, but the fact is that over 3 million dollars has been stolen form that account" Spencer said. The officer stopped laughing and got serious "wait……….so there is over 3 million dollars missing" he asked "ugh……….yeah" Spencer replied sarcastically. The officer got serious and him and Spencer talked for the next hour about who took the money and what was going to happen and what the punishment would be. When he hung up he looked out the peephole of his apartment door and saw Ms. Benson leaving to go somewhere. She had a big smile on her face and showed no sign of remorse or regret that she had done anything wrong. He looked back over at the counter where the phone was "I need to call the others" he said to himself, he went over and picked it up and dialed Carly's number.

**Ok so there's chapter 15, well I guess the parents are back in the story again, and wow who knew Ms. Benson could be so heartless, oh well. Please R&R and thank you :) **


	16. No Remorse No Regret

**Ok here is chapter 16, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and I have chosen a name for Carly's baby, but you won't find out until she give birth in November and right now about a month has passed since to the day Darrel gave birth so we are now in the middle of October. The guys are worried about supporting their children and have gone and he has some shocking news about the bank account and is now calling Carly to tell her. Please R&R and thank you :)**

Carly and the girls were all sitting in the living room with all the babies, they had just finished hugging the guys and reassuring them it would be ok. The guys were in the kitchen cooking a meal as a reward for making them feel better; suddenly Carly's cell phone began vibrating on the kitchen counter. Freddie picked it up and looked at the caller ID "Carly, your phone is ringing" he yelled form the kitchen "who is it" she asked "Spencer" he replied "could you answer it" she replied "yeah" he said hitting the green button on the phone. "Hey Spencer……………..no Carly is in the living room and couldn't get to her phone, so she told me to answer it, what's up……………….oh you did…………….What!" he said shocked catching Griffin, Nathan, and Tyler's attention. They all looked at him and he waved his hands at them telling them to follow him to the living room "So they said the account had been robbed" he said, the girls were now all listening and hearing this shocked them all. Freddie's face was filled with stress and worry hearing what Spencer said "so did they say how much was stolen………………3 MILLION!" he yelled. Carly put her hand to her mouth and gasped and Sam and Darrel just had shocked looks on their faces, the other guys just stood around Freddie stunned. "Well Spencer………how………when………do they…know who did it…………….what you mean you don't want to tell me…………….no, no Carly can't get to the phone now tell me" he said angry. They all looked at Freddie as a shocked look appeared on his face "what is it" Carly asked, Freddie just stared ahead frozen the phone slipped from his hands and hit the ground. Carly pushed herself off the couch and got down on the floor and picked up the phone "ugh……Spencer…….ugh we will call you back……….no everything's fine…….yeah ok bye Spence" she said hanging up the phone. They all looked at Freddie, he hadn't moved and was still starring out into space "Freddie………..what did Spencer say……who did it?" Carly asked. He still didn't move, Sam lifted Parker up in her arm and snapped a finger in front of his face "hey Freddie" "ugh…….oh sorry……….I guess I can I froze for a minute" he replied. "Freddie what did Spencer say?" Tyler asked "well…….he said that someone stole from the account……….and when I asked him who did it…………..he said………..he said….my………mother and Sam's mother" he said gritting his teeth. Sam looked at him "wait……….you mean my mother and your mother have been stealing from our account" she said. He looked at her, she had an angry gleam in her eye, but he also saw a bit of sadness and saw her eyes began to water. "Oh Sam" he hugged her and Parker as she struggled to hold back tears "how………….how could our mothers do this………to us……….to their grandchild" she said looking at him. He wiped away a tear from her face "I don't know…………..but what I do know is that there going to be in trouble for it" he kissed her lips and could tell she was smiling. "Wow I can't believe your mother; my aunt would steal from us…………..how cold can she be" Tyler said sitting down next to Darrel on the couch as she held the twins. "Tyler…….I'm scared" Darrel said "oh baby why are you scared?" he asked "I'm not scared for me……..I'm scared for them" she said looking at Tommy and Lily as they slept in her arms. "Oh Darrel" Tyler kissed her and put his forehead to hers "Darrel I'm not going to let her or anyone else hurt them or you………I promise" he said kissing her again. "Well I don't know about you guys…………………but I'm going to Seattle" Freddie said heading toward their room. Sam followed him with Parker "Freddie were coming with you" she said "no Sam………….I don't want you or Parker anywhere near my mother or yours" he said. He packed his suit case as Sam sat on the bed "Freddie I'm not afraid of your mother or my mother………….now I'm going" she said determined. Freddie looked at her "fine……………………but Parker stays here" he said putting his hands on her shoulders, she nodded and he kissed her forehead.

The next day Sam and Freddie were packed and ready to go "ok son will be back in a few days" Freddie said kissing his head. Sam didn't want to leave him but knew it was better to have him stay "ok goodbye sweetie, mommy loves you" she said kissing his head. Nathan held Parker and everyone waved to them as they pulled out of the driveway. The trip would take a while, but they were both angry and determined to make sure that these two women who gave birth to both of them, who were worthless in their eyes and nothing but scum were going to pay for stealing from them. Late that afternoon they arrived in Seattle, they were tired from the long drive, but were determined. They pulled into Bushwell plaza and carried their suitcases into the lobby and into the elevator. "Well………..Freddie…………..what are we going to say to her" "right now were going to go to Spencer's and talk to him and then we will confront my mother" Freddie replied. The door to the elevator opened and they made their way down the hall to Spencer's apartment. They stood there for a moment and they both looked across the hall at the door that used to lead to Freddie's home. "Well………….let's do this" he said turning back to Spencer's door, he knocked on the door and Spencer opened it a few minutes later. "Freddie…….Sam!..........what are you guys doing here…………..where's your son" he asked "he's with the others in San Diego" Sam said. "Oh ok well what are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked "we want to talk to you and we want our mothers arrested for what they have done" Freddie said. "Wow Freddie…………..you must really hate you mother" Spencer said surprised "that women is not my mother" he replied. The three of them talked about what they could do, Spencer knew Ms. Benson wasn't home, but she would be back so they decided to wait for her. "So you guys want her arrested?" Spencer asked "yeah……………we want them both to go to jail" he said.

Sam and Spencer watched TV and talked about Parker while Freddie kept watching through the peephole for his mother to return. Around 6:00pm she returned "she's back" he said looking at Sam "ok well lets go over there" she said getting up "wait………….do you guys want my help?" Spencer asked, they just shook there heads and headed across the hall. They both knocked on her door "ok ok I'm coming, I'm coming" she said walking to the door. She opened it and her eyes went wide, she just smiled and turned around and walked toward the kitchen "well…………..what are you two doing here" she asked opening her fridge. Freddie went over and slammed it shut "I want to know why you stole from the account" he said crossing his arms at her. She just looked at him and smirked "well you wanted to get that slut over there pregnant…………..I wasn't going to let everything be a breeze for you two having that big account………..so me and Mrs. Puckett hacked into it and took the money." "You aren't even denying it?" Sam asked "why should I………………I've been doing it for a while and I have gotten everything I wanted with the money and me and your mother have had a blast" she said sipping her wine that she got from the fridge. Freddie kept his arms crossed in disgust as he walked over "so………..your drinking………….that's new" he said glaring at her. She just laughed "oh I know Sam's mom gave me some and instantly I was hooked, it helps me with stress and any problems I want to avoid" she said smiling. Sam had enough she charged towards her and grabbed her collar "you son of a bitch, you stole money from me, Freddie……………and my son" she said glaring at her angry. Ms. Benson just looked at her and Freddie, she had glassy eyes and was clearly drunk after only a few sips of wine. "I'm sorry………..but since Freddie is not my son and I'm not his mother anymore…………than your son is not my grandchild…………..and I don't give a damn about what happens to him" she said. Sam just growled and began shaking violently as she griped Ms. Benson by her collar "get this slut off me" she yelled. With that Sam shoved her to the ground and began attacking her with her fists Ms. Benson screamed as she blocked the hits. Freddie grabbed Sam by the shoulders and pulled her off, she yelled and tried to fight off his grip, he turned around so she was facing him and he pressed his lips to hers. She stopped shaking and calmed down and wrapped her arms around his neck, they broke the kiss "are you calm?" he asked "yeah" she replied smiling. Ms. Benson looked at them and got up "oh how sweet you and the slut sharing a kiss, Sam's rage returned and she lunged at her. Freddie grabbed her and held her back "**BAM" **suddenly the police burst in and told Ms. Benson to get on the floor "GET DOWN, GET DOWN" the detective yelled. Spencer rushed in and took Sam and Freddie back to his apartment. Ms. Benson yelled at them both as she was lead out "YOU SON OF A BITICHES YOU ARE A DISGRACE FREDDIE AND YOU ARE A SLUT AND YOUR BOTH WORTHLESS PIECES OF TRASH" they both ignored her yells as Spencer thanked the officers and closed his door. Sam was on the couch crying while Freddie comforted her "its ok Sam, its ok" he said rocking her back and forth. Spencer came over and sat down next to them "ok the police said that she is going to jail and they have also arrested your mom Sam" he said "good…………..I'm glad she's going to jail…………they both deserve it" she said wiping her tears.

Spencer looked at the clock and it was about 8:45 "well why don't we watch some TV and then head to bed, you guys can sleep in Carly's bed" he said. "Thanks Spencer" Freddie said helping Sam up from the couch, they took their suitcases and headed up to Carly's room. They changed into their nightwear and headed back downstairs and joined Spencer on the couch and watched the Hannah Montanna Movie. By the time it was over Spencer was asleep and they woke him up and they all headed to bed for the night. They both went back up to Carly's room; Freddie went into her bathroom and brushed his teeth. While Sam was waiting to do hers she went out and up to the third floor, she exited the stairwell and walked the hall to a door that was covered in brown paper. She turned the knob and it was unlocked, she went inside and turned on the lights. Everything came on, but the lights were hidden she saw that there were white sheets covering everything, She walked around and rubbed her hand over the sheets but didn't remove them, she was startled when she heard "hey" she looked and saw Freddie leaning on the doorframe. "Hey Freddie" she replied softly he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing in here?" he asked "oh just looking…………remembering" she replied as she leaned on the hood of the car seat which was completely hidden under a sheet. They both looked around everything was covered and protected from the dust not of bit of color could be seen except for the colorful lights that shined through the sheets. They didn't speak but just stood looking around the room while holding each others hands; they looked over and noticed they were being watched. "Oh hey Spencer" Freddie said "he was standing there smiling with his arms crossed leaning on the doorframe. "I thought I might find you guys up here" he walked over to them and put his hands on their shoulders "did you cover everything up?" she asked "yeah I did………..that way nothing would be damaged or get covered in dust………it would be just the way it was……..if you guys and the others wanted to do it again" he said. They both looked up at him "Spencer……..we agreed……….to never tell Parker about iCarly" Freddie said "and the others agreed to not tell their children too" Sam said. Spencer just smiled and nodded "come on you two……………lets go to bed" they left and Spencer looked at the room and smiled before cutting off the lights. He closed the door and got the key from the top of the doorframe and locked it, he said goodnight to the others and headed back downstairs to his room and went to sleep happy that Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett were going to jail.

**OK so there's chapter 16, I wonder what will happen next, Halloween is approaching I wonder what they will do……………? Please R&R and thank you :) **


	17. House Hunting

**Ok here is chapter 17 please read and review and thank you :)**

The rest of October went by smooth; Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett were sent to prison for five years so they would be out of their way for a very long time. The police were able to give them back all the stolen money and it was put back in the account. Halloween was fun for everyone, but for the babies it was scary seeing monsters and other characters come to the all night and get candy. They would cry every time saw the door open and see something weird or scary standing there, but there parents would always console them and calm them down with kisses. They now were searching around San Diego for a new house, they wanted one that enough room for everyone including where the kids would have their own rooms when they were older, but they also wanted it to be close to their jobs. Carly was showing and was due to give birth only in a couple of weeks, the girls all stayed at home while the guys searched around for a house. They had searched all around San Diego and had finally come across one that was like a mansion, but not to big. They saw a sign out in the front yard and called the number to the realtor; she arrived 20 minutes later and took them inside to show them around.

"Well as you can see the living room is quiet big and it has air conditioning and great view of outside, the kitchen is this way it has a marble countertop along with the best stove and wash machine possible. It also has nice sinks and the cabinets are oak, the dining room here is quiet lovely with this beautiful chandelier to brighten the room." Freddie whispered to Nathan and Tyler to go upstairs and look at the bedrooms, they headed upstairs while the realtor showed them the bathrooms and the sunroom, along with the outdoor porch. "Wow……….this place is amazing" Griffin said looking out at the view from the porch. "I'm sure you will find this house quiet lovely if you all choose to buy it" the realtor said smiling. Tyler and Nathan came back down and whispered something to Griffin and Freddie, Freddie smiled at the realtor "will buy it" he said. "Wonderful" she said pulling out the papers for them to sign, Freddie signed the forms that needed to be signed "well now all………….I see you are all young, but…………….how are you going to pay for this?" she asked "how much is it?" Freddie asked pulling out a checkbook form his pocket "well…………….probably around…………..nine hundred thousand" she said smiling. Freddie wrote the check and handed it to her, she looked at it and smiled "well…………thank you………..and I hope you enjoy your new home" she said. They thanked her and she left, the guys got back in their car and headed back to the house. On the way Tyler called the Darrel and told her they found a new home, she was excited and told the Sam and Carly and they were excited. The guys made it back to the house and went in to find music playing and the Sam, Carly, and Darrel dancing while the twins were in their carriers and Parker was in his playpen.

"Well I see we are celebrating" Freddie said coming inside with the others following "yeah Tyler called and we have been dancing ever since" Darrel said over the music. The guys all watched as their girls danced around while the twins laughed and wiggled in their carriers and Parker bounced himself around in his pen. The guys joined them and soon they were all dancing to 'Up Up Up' from Rose Falcon. When the song ended Sam cut off the radio and they all fell on the couch and floor "well…….that was fun" Nathan said catching his breath. "Yeah……….it was" Carly added "so you guys got this house……………..what does it look like" Sam asked getting up. "Oh………..it is big" Tyler said spreading his arms out "big………….you mean huge" Griffin said "yeah it's like a mansion" Nathan said.  
Sam looked at Freddie wide eyed "its pretty big……….big enough to house everyone and for everyone to have their own room, including the kids when their older" he said smiling. She smiled "well that's great Fredly" she said hugging him, Darrel looked at her watch and saw it was 4:45. "Hey what are we going to have for dinner?" she asked "how about ham and potatoes!" Sam said excited. They all looked at her and smirked, she looked at Freddie and he kissed her "I think ham and potatoes would be great" he replied. They all went to the kitchen, Darrel stayed took the twins to the nursery to breast feed them and put them down for a nap. Sam put Parker in his highchair and prepared his baby food, while the others all worked on cooking the ham and potatoes. Darrel returned to the kitchen "well I fed the twins and got them down for their nap" she said "great sweetie, could you get the plates set out were aobut ready" Tyler said pulling the ham out of the stove "sure" she replied. She set the table and Nathan and Griffin sat the potatoes on the table while Tyler and Freddie cut the ham into slices. They had everything set and were all sat down to eat when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Nathan said getting up, he went to the door and opened it, when he did his eyes went wide and a smile appeared on his face as if he had been struck by cupid. "Well…………..well…….hello" he said.

**Ok I know this is short, but I wanted to leave you hanging about who could be at the door, anyone want to take a guess. If you do please mention it in a review and you will find out next time who it is, but don't worry you shouldn't have to wait to long, please R&R :)**


	18. Surprise!

**Here is chapter 18…………..who's at the door?..................I also want to say that we all need to remember this day 9/11 we will never forget and also the new season of iCarly starts tomorrow with I think they kissed also go to the store and pick up the special issue of people magazine its all about iCarly :D please read and review :)**

"Um…………is Sam Puckett here" they asked, Nathan just smiled "ugh…………….yeah, yeah Sam Puckett is here" he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "You……………….you look………….just like her" he said rubbing his head "oh yeah I get that a lot" the blonde replied. "Can I come in?" she asked sweetly "Oh yeah come on in" he said letting her enter the house. "Ugh hey guys…………we have a……….visitor" the others came into the room. "Melanie!" Carly said going up to her and giving her a hug, Sam came in with Parker "oh no" she said when she saw her. "Hey Sam……..oh who is this little guy" she said walking over to Sam "this Melanie…….is my son Parker" she said smugly "well he is so cute, yes you are" she said making faces at him causing him to laugh "who's his daddy?" she asked "oh that would be me" Freddie said putting arm around Sam. Melanie smiled "well………….I knew you two would get together eventually" they all went back to the kitchen and Nathan sat up a plate and pulled a chair to the table for Melanie. "Here you go Melanie, you can sit by me" Nathan said smiling "thank you….ugh" "Oh its Nathan" he said nervous "well thank you Nathan" she replied sitting down. They all began to eat their ham and potatoes and talk "so Melanie………....what are you doing down here" Tyler asked "well I am actually taking some time off form boarding school, and when I found out mom had been arrested and you were living down here with your friends I came down to see if I could help" she said eating her ham. "Well sis……………I'm glad you came to see me………………but I don't think we need your help" Sam replied as she ate her food and fed Parker too. "Well when Spencer told me you were all down here he told me all that had happen to you all and I think you guys do need my help………….especially since Darrel had twins and Carly's pregnant" she said smiling at Darrel and Carly. "How did you know that?" Darrel asked, she just smiled and they all said "Spencer" "well Melanie………were glad you came" Freddie said. The rest of dinner everyone but Sam talked, she focused on eating and feeding Parker, Sam didn't enjoy her sister and she certainly didn't want her around. When Melanie last came it was before Freddie and Sam were dating and she kissed Freddie, only because he didn't believe they were twins. Tyler and everyone else believed their were two of them but Freddie kept denying it, until Sam and Melanie both showed up at his door one day tired of this joke and wanted to prove him wrong. After that Melanie went back to school and Freddie talked about his kiss with Melanie and admitted his feelings to Sam. So now Melanie had returned, but she hoped she wouldn't be her every long. For Nathan dinner was a blur, every sound to him was an echo as he was lost in a world of love at first site, it was surprising him though. This girl looked just like Sam and he treated her as a friend, but with Melanie something about her made him act nervous around her and filled his stomach with butterflies. By the time everyone finished their meals he still had half a plate of food "Nathan……were you not hungry" Freddie asked gathering the dishes "ugh…………oh no not really" he replied still gazing at Melanie as she now sat in the living room with the other girls. Tyler, Griffin, and Freddie agreed to clean the kitchen, but they all noticed that Nathan was definitely out of it, especially sine he hadn't moved from sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Nathan……….you going to help us?" Tyler asked "ugh…………..yeah…..yeah I will" he replied, he got up and walked over to the sink but kept looking back at Melanie in the other room. "Hey why don't you take a picture to capture the moment" Griffin said, Nathan shot him a glare and he looked away. "Nathan……..you got a little crush?" Freddie asked "no, no…………..yeah maybe………..yes" he said blushing. The guys just laughed "well so you like her?" Tyler asked "yeah she's cute" he replied "well then why don't you go talk to her" Tyler said. "Ok I will………….what do I say?" he asked frantic, Freddie shook his head and Tyler smacked his forehead "about you introduce yourself first and then talk about what you like or ask what she likes" Griffin said. "Ok…………ok I will" Nathan replied, he walked into the living room feeling confident, but the minute Melanie looked at him that confidence was shattered. "Ugh………..ugh………..hi…….I'm…I'm Nathan" he stuttered "yeah you answered the door………..I didn't introduce myself, I'm Melanie, Melanie Puckett" she said shaking his hand. Nathan didn't say anything, he was to busy enjoying the feel of her hand in his. "Its….nice to meet you Melanie………your…….your very pretty" he said blushing "oh…..well thank you……….your very….cute too" she replied. Sam, Carly and Darrel looked at them both, they were both blushing as they looked and talked to each other. They got up and went to the kitchen leaving them both alone.

"Well………I think those two hit it off pretty good" Carly said to everyone, Freddie and the others looked in the living room, Nathan and Melanie were talking and laughing. "Well I'm glad she's here, maybe now Nathan will have someone too" Darrel said, they all laughed, but Sam wasn't laughing and Carly noticed this. "Sam what's wrong?" she asked "Carly……….I don't want Melanie here with us all" "what why?" "well…………..she's just so…………perfect………….she's better at everything………..and I don't think I could handle living with her" she said angry. Freddie rubbed her shoulders "hey calm down………it's ok…..she's not better than you, she's just different" he said. "Yeah well still" "what is it?" "I don't want her to kiss you again and you fall in love with her" she said. Freddie looked at her and laughed "hey it's not funny" she snapped, Freddie stopped laughing "Sam……..I won't fall in love with her, and besides" he lifted her chin up toward him "your kisses are better than hers" he kissed her and she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Everyone just watched them and Parker giggled in Carly's arms, seeing his parents kiss made him laugh, but they knew when he was older he would be grossed out. They broke their kiss and Carly noticed that she couldn't here Nathan and Melanie talking anymore "hey are they still talking in there?" she asked. They all peeked into the living room and saw a surprising site "oh…………well" Darrel said, Nathan and Melanie were kissing. They broke their kiss and smiled and giggled. Everyone else came into the room "well…………so……….are you guys dating?" Sam asked awkwardly, Melanie looked at Nathan and she took his hand "ugh yeah……….we are……..and it'll be nice having a boyfriend while I'm down here" she said. "I think it will be nice too" Nathan replied smiling, they both kissed again and Sam just laughed at them. "What so funny?" Melanie asked "nothing……..i just can't believe you've only been here 15 minutes and you already have a boyfriend" she said. "Well I do,so be happy for me sis" "oh don't worry Melanie……..you have no idea how happy I am" Sam replied wrapping her arms around Freddie's waist. So now Melanie was living with them, Nathan let her sleep on the couch while he slept in the recliner, they told her about moving to the bigger house and she was ecstatic about it. Over the next few days they began packing up their things and prepared for the move.

**Ok well there's chapter 18, I hope you enjoy it, again please take time on this day to remember 9/11, and also be sure to check out the premier of the new season of iCarly starting with I think they kissed tomorrow :D Seddie! Oh and check out the people's magazine iCarly edition, go buy on right now :) well please R&R and thank you :) **


	19. Moving Day

**Ok first off I want to say I am soooooooo sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I am super happy, I talked to Dan Schneider in a live chat room with him, he didn't talk back to me because there were so many others there but still he saw my messages so I am happy :D I also was tweeting Saturday from 7-8 trying to get Seddie on trending topics on Twitter, well Seddie didn't get on but iCarly did so yay XD. I also watched ITTK Saturday I liked it, and it was great, but the ending……….I guess it left more doors open for Seddie! And did you guys see the new opening credits, the scene where Sam has Freddie pushed up against the glass has me wondering what's going on there, but anyways. Well here is chapter 19 if Our Own Family…….please R&R and thank you and again sorry for the long wait :) **

Melanie had been here a few days and everyone had been packing up everything preparing for the move and today they were moving to the new house. "Well I think everything is packed up" Griffin said closing the tailgate to his truck. "Well I hope you guys have fun at your new house" Nathan said "what do you mean?" Carly asked. Nathan and Melanie looked at each other "well………..we decided that you guys would move into the new house………..and we would stay here" Nathan said wrapping his hand around Sam's waist. Everyone was shocked, but Sam was kind of relieved "wait……….so you two are going to stay here" Freddie said "yeah……..the house that your moving to has room enough for all of us, but not Melanie and I don't want her to be left here alone………..so her and me are going to stay here…….and before any of you try to talk us out of it we have already made up our minds" he said to them all. They all looked at each other and then them "well, you guys are going to need food and" Darrel said, but Melanie interrupted her "we know what we have to du, don't worry." They all looked at them and Freddie just handed the keys to Nathan "well……….will al help you, so don't worry" he said "thanks" Nathan replied. "Well I'm glad you guys are staying here and living here, but you are going to help us move to our new house" Carly said laughing. Nathan and Melanie just nodded, they locked up the house and they all left and headed for the new one.

When they arrived the girls were all stunned, they had never come to see the house before now "wow………….this is a big house" Carly said getting out of the truck with Griffin's help. "Yeah its big, but not to big" Freddie said, they all looked at him "Freddie………..are you blind….this house is huge" Sam said lifting Parker out of his car seat. "Well yeah it's big……..but to me its just average size of big houses" he said opening the trunk to the car. "Whatever Fredly" Sam said smiling at Parker who was giggling in her arms. Freddie unlocked the house and went in while Darrel put Tommy and Lily in their double stroller. The girls looked around the house while the guys unloaded all the cars, "wow these rooms are amazing" Carly said from upstairs "this kitchen is perfect, and it has a lot of space" Darrel said. The guys got everything unloaded but they didn't have anywhere to put everything, unlike the other house this one didn't come with furniture or household appliances. The kitchen had a stove and a dishwasher located in the counters against the wall, but that was it, they needed to buy a fridge and a microwave. They would have to go to a furniture store and purchase a dining room table and chairs along with living room furniture. They needed dressers and beds for their bedrooms and would need stuff for the bathrooms like shower curtains, they also wanted to pick up blinds and put them over all the windows in the house so that people couldn't see them as easily. When everyone was done they all went to out to eat at a cheesecake warehouse "so tomorrow we will need to go to Lowes and to the furniture outlet" Freddie said. "Yeah, I guess we will be sleeping on the floor tonight" Griffin said "but I can't sleep on the floor" Carly said, she was right being pregnant meant she couldn't sleep on the floor. "Well you can stay back at our place tonight" Melanie said, so after the dinner everyone else went back to the new house while Melanie drove Carly back to the other house along with Nathan. "So Melanie, when did you get a car?" Carly asked "well I got my license two months ago and as a surprise my friend got me a car" she said driving. "Oh well that's cool, she must be a real good friend" Carly said "yeah she is" they got back to the house and Nathan helped her out of the car and into the house. They all got ready for bed because the day had been long and hard, Carly went to the bedroom she stayed in, she didn't have any of her things with her, but she didn't mind sleeping in her clothes. She crawled in bed and snuggled under the covers and within minutes she was out. Melanie was staying in the room Sam and Freddie had stayed in; she had brought herself a suitcase full of clothes along with a small bag that contained all her essentials. She would have to go shopping for more clothes since she would be down here for who knows how long. She had just gotten changed into her pajamas when "knock knock" she went and opened the door it was Nathan. " Hey baby" she said sweetly, he kissed her "wow you look beautiful" he said smiling "but I'm in my pajamas" she replied giggling "that's ok…you look beautiful in anything" he said removing the strands of hair from her face. "Oh Nathan" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "well I just came in to say goodnight" he said "ok, goodnight" "goodnight" he replied kissing her once more. He left and closed the door and headed for his room which used to be Tyler and Darrel's room. Melanie slipped under the covers and starred at the ceiling smiling "wow Nathan is so sweet" she said to herself, when she came down here she expected to help Sam, but she didn't expect to fall in love. She rolled on her side and fell into a deep sleep; meanwhile Nathan was also starring at his ceiling "wow Melanie is so beautiful" he said to himself, he continued to lay on his back and stare until the heaviness of his eyes became too much and he gave into sleep with a smile.

**Ok so there's 19 again soooooooooooo sorry for the wait, but this weekend was exciting with ITTK well anyway please R&R and again sorry and thank you :) **


	20. Furniture Shopping

**Ok so here is chapter 20 I have a lot of ideas I want to happen and they will be sweet, dramatic, scary, and maybe even make you cry………..maybe, but the key is making it flow so once we get to Carly's birth which will be happening soon that's when things will get more interesting………………hopefully ;) Well anyway please R&R and thank you :) **

The alarm clock began beeping at 7:00sm that morning, it was on the floor in the living room where everyone was sleeping. Freddie crawled out of his bag and cut it off. He yawned and looked at the others "ok guys…..get up…come on….we got to go shopping for furniture" he said rubbing his eyes. He shook Griffin, Tyler, and Darrel's sleeping bag "oh God it's so early" Griffin said sitting up. Freddie went over to Sam she was still asleep "hey Sam, you got to wake up, come on" he whispered. She moaned and rolled over and looked up at him sleepily "hmmmm….good morning" she said sleepily "good morning princess" he kissed her lips and she smiled and sat up. "Is Parker up?" she asked yawning "no, he still asleep" Freddie replied, he helped her up out of her sleeping bag and she walked to the corner of the room where they had sat up Parker and the twin's cribs. She looked in and saw Parker sleeping peacefully clinging his pee-wee baby that Griffin gave him. Darrel came over and looked in the other crib where the twins were sleeping together. "You know Darrel……….your going to have to separate them when they get older" Sam said looking at them sleeping "yeah………….I know……but they always cry when their apart……and I don't know what to do" she said sighing.

Freddie and the guys grabbed some towels and soap out of a box that had stuff to go in the bathroom and headed for the two bathrooms that were in the bedrooms. During their showers Sam and Darrel went into the kitchen "hey what are we going to have for breakfast?" Darrel asked "oh there some cereal in a box in the living room that's full of food" Sam said. Darrel went and got the cereal while Sam pulled some bowls out of another box, they didn't have a kitchen table yet so they set up everything on the counters. Just as Sam finished pouring the cereal she heard crying "oh dear Parkers awake" she said "hang on baby I'm coming" she said heading to the living room. Soon more cries echoed through the room "Darrel..the twins are awake" she yelled from the room. "I hear them" Darrel said walking into the room "oh it's ok it's ok mommy's here" she said picking up Lily, Tommy was also crying so she put her arm under him and scooped him up in her arm. Doing this was a challenge, but for Darrel it had become normal, she walked back to the kitchen. "Hey Sam I'm going to one of the other rooms to feed them" she said "ok, if Tyler comes in I'll tell him where you are" Sam replied holding Parker. Sam went over to a cooler that had bottles in it, the milk was cold, but it would have to do until they could get a microwave. She leaned against the counter as she fed Parker "oh I know…..it's not warm, but it's good…….yes it is" even though the milk was cold Parker wasn't refusing it. A few minutes passed with silence until Freddie came in wearing fresh boxers and was pulling on a t-shirt "hey, my little boy is up" he said walking over. "Good morning" he kissed Sam's cheek "so I see our son woke up" "yeah, he was hungry, I'm feeding him one of the bottles form the cooler, but he doesn't seem to mind" she said. "Well that's good" he replied, Griffin and Tyler came in "hey what's for breakfast" Griffin asked "cereal" Sam replied "hey where's Darrel?" Tyler asked "oh, she's feeding the twins in another room somewhere" Sam said "oh ok" he went and looked for her. "Hey Freddie can you take him and finish feeding him so I can get a shower and get ready?" "Yeah sure, but has he eaten yet" Freddie asked taking Parker form her "no, but his highchair is packed in one of these boxes somewhere, so if you can find it then he can be fed" she said. "Ok, I'll look for it" he replied, he looked to Griffin who was munching away at his bowl of cereal "hey Griffin…..you think maybe you could take a break from that cereal and help me look for his highchair" Griffin looked at him "ugh yeah sure……………….where is it?" "It's in one of the boxes" Freddie said setting the bottle down as he began burping Parker. Griffin searched through three different boxes before he found the highchair "well………..I found it" he said, "ok great…………where is it?" Freddie asked confused "ugh………….some assembly is required" Griffin said grinning. Freddie just sighed "well here take him a minute" he said handing Parker to Griffin, Griffin watched as Freddie assembled the highchair within minutes he had it done. "Ok here give him to me" Freddie took Parker and sat him in the highchair, as Griffin just stared. "Ok what are you starring at?" Freddie asked bluntly "you can assemble a highchair in minutes, but you can't assemble a crib" he said smirking. "Hey cribs are more…………complicated" he said "whatever" Griffin said rolling his eyes. He went back to the living room to finish getting ready while Freddie got a jar of food and a spoon from the box and began feeding his son. "Ok Parker……….see this is good" he spooned the food into his mouth hoping he wouldn't spit it back out at him. Parker just smiled as he took the food in "ok, good boy Parker……….that's my boy" he said spooning him more food. Tyler and Darrel came back to the kitchen with the twins "well I see your feeding Parker………………where's Sam?" Darrel asked holding Lily "oh she's taking a shower and getting ready" he said wiping Parker's mouth of the mush that was smeared on it. "Oh ok, hey Tyler can you take her so I can get ready too" she asked, he was holding Tommy "ugh…..yeah" he moved Tommy to his right arm as Darrel put Lily in his left arm. She left and left him with the twins, Freddie looked at him "what?" Tyler asked "nothing I'm just surprised you can hold both of them" he said spooning more food into Parker "yeah well it's a skill that comes in handy when you have twins" he said leaning against the counter. Lily and Tommy were both awake but were sucking on pacifiers and looking up at him "you know Freddie…………….I still can't believe I'm a father…………………….and of twins" he said looking at both of his kids in his arms. "I know………..it took me little while to realize it too" Freddie said lifting Parker out of the chair and wiping his face. "Yeah, but Freddie you didn't show any nervousness" Tyler said looking at him "yeah I know………….I realized that if I was going to be a good father………..I couldn't let fear get in the way" he said rocking Parker in his arms. Tyler looked at him and then at his twins "you know what Freddie…………..your right……………I have nothing to be afraid of………..and I know that I can be a good father, no wait not a good father……….a great father" he said smiling. He bought Lily and Tommy's head up to his face and kissed them. They didn't know they were being watched by two girls who were smiling because they heard what they said.

A little while later the girls returned to the kitchen and were dressed and ready to go, now Freddie and Tyler need to get dressed and then they could all head over to Nathan and Melanie's place. Tyler and Freddie got dressed while Griffin helped the girls load up the baby bags, Parker and the Twins were going to be staying with Carly, Nathan, and Melanie while everyone else went furniture shopping. "Ok do we have everything the kids are going to need?" Griffin asked closing the trunk of Tyler's car. "Yeah were ready to head over there" Darrel said strapping Lily and Tommy in their car seats in the back of the car. "Ok then lets get going" Griffin said hoping into his truck, he pulled out with Tyler and Darrel following and Freddie and Sam pulling out last. Around 9:00am they arrived at Nathan and Melanie's, Griffin got out of his truck and ram to the door and rang the bell, Carly answered it and she was bombarded with kisses from him "I missed you" he said in between kissing her "I missed you too" she hugged him tight and smiled. The others came in and Nathan and Melanie were waiting "hey guys" Sam said carrying in Parker "hey guys" Freddie said coming in behind her. "Hey guys, were looking forward to babysitting" Melanie said smiling at the twins "well I'm glad, and I'll be here to help you to and so will Carly" Darrel said putting the twins on the ground. The next fifteen minutes Sam and Darrel told Nathan and Melanie what to do and exactly what to feed them and what to do if there was an emergency. "Ok Darrel I think they know what to do" Tyler said pulling her towards the door, Freddie was also struggling getting Sam out the door as well, but they were finally out and on all were on their way with Griffin to a furniture outlet.

They went to a furniture outlet and looked at couches, chairs, a kitchen table and chairs, and looked at dressers nightstands and beds. They also looked at lamps and at a bookshelf that Sam seemed to really like because it was the color of ham, and they also got a grandfather clock that was just like one that was in his mom's apartment back in Seattle. By the time they left the furniture store they had griffin's truck full of furniture along with a furniture truck that would be delivery furniture as well. Here's a small list of the several things they got.

Couch

2 recliners

Long kitchen table with 10 chairs

3 beds

3 dressers

3 bedside tables

Grandfather clock

Ham colored bookshelf

Any many other things

"Ok I'm going to take my truck back to the house to get Nathan and Tyler and we will go to our house to unload it, plus this furniture truck will follow me too" Griffin said as he secured everything in his truck bed. "Yeah ok, be careful with that grandfather clock" Freddie said in a serious tone "don't worry I will" her replied "and don't damage my bookshelf!" Sam snapped, Griffin laughed "this is going in the living room what makes it your bookshelf?" he asked. She just glared at him "oh right the ham look, ok whatever I'll meet up with you two later at the appliance store' he said getting in his truck. He pulled out with the furniture truck following and headed back to the house "ok Sam lets, get to the appliance store" Freddie said. They headed for a Sear's department with the thoughts of shopping through the appliance department, when they got there Sam headed straight for the appliance department. "Sam……….why are we looking at the kitchen things first?" "Because the sooner we get a fried the sooner I can eat a decent meal" she replied looking at all the fridges. Freddie just shook his head and smiled "the only thing she cared about other than him and Parker was food. Freddie decided to go get someone who worked in that department to go around with them and pick out everything. Freddie returned with a nice young woman about their age "ok so we are looking for some appliances" she said sweetly and Freddie just nodded smiling. Sam looked at Freddie and jealousy took over her mind, she grabbed Freddie's hand and gripped it tight "Ow Sam" he yelped "oh sorry" she loosened her grip, but didn't let go, she noticed that the girls smile had fallen, but only for a minute. This made Sam happy, she wanted anyone who saw Freddie to know that he was taken, off the market, and belonged to her………..forever. They went through the appliance section and picked out everything they would need for the kitchen along with other things. Here is there list

Fridge

Microwave

Washing machine

Dryer

Blender

Toaster

Pots/pans

Utensils

And 2 TV's one small and one big screen

By the time they had everything picked out that they wanted, the nice woman had become impatient and tired from writing and erasing and walking all over "ok………….so have you two picked out everything you want" she said calmly, even thought she was about to lose her nerve. Freddie and Sam looked at each other for a minute "yeah……………I think that's it" Freddie said "ok good" she replied bluntly. Freddie looked at her and saw she was tired, but that he didn't think she needed to be rude "what's wrong?" Sam asked "oh nothing just that girl was very rude" he replied. Sam looked away and smirked, the girl returned and told them that everything had been ordered and would be delivered to the house tomorrow. They left happy with purchasing all these things, they headed back to Melanie and Nathan's and they all had dinner over there that night.

When they returned to their new home, Griffin told them that everything had been unloaded and out in their rooms, they all had discussed before their shopping trip where they wanted to put everything so Griffin had made sure that every room was set up right and he even put the sheets on all the beds. "Well I'm tired so I'm just going to put Parker to bed and turn in" Sam said carrying a sleeping Parker in her arms "yeah me too, we'll see you guys in the morning" Freddie said waving to the others as he followed Sam to the nursery. Tyler and Darrel put the twins to bed and then headed to their room while Griffin helped Carly get undresses and into her pajamas which she had to buy in the maternity section of the store. Griffin stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed "goodnight sweetie" he said kissing her "goodnight" she replied, she snuggled up in his arms and fell asleep together. Tyler and Darrel got changed into their nightwear and fell into the bed and within minutes they were both gone. Watching the twins and lifting and moving heavy furniture had left them drained. Meanwhile Freddie and Sam were already in bed, but they were having a romantic makeout session, for them getting to spend the whole day together without their son had made them feel like when they first started dating. Sam giggled as Freddie kissed her neck "Freddie……..what's gotten into you" she said, he lifted up his head and smiled "nothing I'm just happy that I got to spend the day with you without our son" he began kissing her again, but she forced him back. "Are you saying you don't love our son" she asked seriously, Freddie studied her face and smirked "no………..I love our son with all my heart……….just like I love you…………and that's not going to ever change, but you have to admit……….having one day where we could be together was fun" he said as he rolled on his side. Sam looked over at him and then laughed "your right………it was nice" she said smiling; she leaned over on him and began kissing him again. "Well I think that will do for now" she said laying her head on her pillow. Freddie looked at her with puppy dog eyes that pleaded for more kisses, but she just smacked him with a spare pillow. He smirked and laid down facing her, he gave her a quick peck in the lips and reached over to turn out the light, but Sam grabbed his face and pulled him to her and they shared a passionate goodnight kiss. She released him and just snuggled into her pillow, he was in a kind of daze, but still managed to turn out the light, but he fell asleep with a smile on his face and a image of himself, Sam, and Parker together and happy.

**OK so there's chapter 20 I think it's the longest one I've done so far………well please R&R and thank you :) **


	21. ThanksgivingUh Oh!

**Ok chapter 21 is here hope you enjoy and please R&R and thank you :)**

So the next day the delivery truck came to the house and the entire appliance were unloaded and installed. They were happy that there house finally had been furnished and could be lived in, and it was all done within a few days. November seemed to be going by smoothly it was the 24th and Thanksgiving came late this year on the 26th. Nathan had called his parents and decided to go home and spend thanksgiving with then, he asked Melanie if she would like to join him and she said yes. So the next day Nathan helped Melanie pack her car with their suitcases and they headed over by their friends before heading for the airport. They arrived and everyone was waiting for them "well Melanie…….I hope you have a good holiday with Nathan's family" Darrel said holding Lily. Everyone had wished her good luck except Sam "Sam why don't you tell Melanie goodbye" Freddie whispered to her. She glared at him he just smirked and turned his attention back to Parker who was in his arms sucking on his pacifier. Sam walked up to her "Melanie………….have a great trip" she said, Melanie held her arms out for a hug and Sam gave her one and Melanie whispered "thanks sis." They broke and she and Nathan headed for the car "We'll see you guys after Thanksgiving" Nathan said getting in the passenger side of the car; he would be getting his license in January until then he was riding shotgun. "Sam stay out of trouble" Melanie yelled from the drivers seat, Sam just smiled and waved, she watched until the car was out of site "grrrrrrrrrrr I hate her so much" she yelled going back inside. The others couldn't help but laugh, but if Sam saw them laughing she would knock their lights out.

November 26th 11:35am

Three days later Thanksgiving was here and everyone was fixing up a big turkey dinner, Carly, Sam, and Darrel were in the living room with the babies watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade while the guys were in the kitchen cooking. They had become pretty good at cooking the meals since the girls had to always handle Parker and the twins. "You see Parker that's the big balloons they have in the parade" Sam said pointing to the screen. Parker looked at the TV and laughed "I love this parade" Darrel said playing with Lily and Tommy in their carriers. "And why is that?" Carly asked sitting on the couch. "Well because I would watch this with my mother when I was little……….and now my kids are watching it with me" she replied. Carly and Sam looked at each other and back at her, the twins were both focusing on the TV, there little brains must have been analyzing the images on the screen. "Wow Darrel………….that's a really sweet thought" Carly said smiling "yeah I know, but I guess that's just the mother in me talking" she said. "Yeah well the mother in me is telling me that my boyfriend, the father of this child NEEDS TO HURRY WITH LUNCH" Sam yelled toward the kitchen. "WE ARE WORKING ON IT" Freddie yelled back. Darrel and Carly just looked at Sam "what?" she said holding her hands up in defense. They just laughed and went back to watching the parade, but Carly felt a small jolt in her tummy. She saw Sam and Darrel didn't notice, she put her hand on her tummy and she felt another jolt "ugh……….I'm going to the bathroom" she said getting up. The others nodded, she entered the bathroom and closed the door, she looked at herself in the mirror "oh no……………not now……..sweetie can't you wait……umph" she felt another jolt and she grabbed the sink as her knees buckled under her. "Oh………….ow!..............oh God………….Griffin" she tried to yell, but the pain was to much. She opened the door and slowly walked to the living room keeping her hand on the wall for support. Darrel and Sam were focused in the kids and the parade; she emerged from the hall in pain. "Ugh……………guys……..I could use some help………….please" she whined softly, but they didn't hear her, she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Griffin came into the room "hey girls did you want……..CARLY!" he saw her and ran over to her "Carly…….what's wrong, are you hurt!" he asked frantic. He got down to his knees and she grasped his arms for support "Griffin……..ahh……….it hurts………I think………..she's coming" Carly said breathing through the pain. Sam and Darrel were by her side "Carly is it time, we need to hurry" Darrel said "ok Carly lets get you up and get you to the hospital" Griffin lifted Carly up from the floor and helped her towards the door. Freddie and the others helped her out to the car leaving the thanksgiving dinner behind to get cold. "Ok Carly your going to be fine" Griffin said "here lets take her in my car!" Freddie said. They helped her into the back of his car and Griffin got in the side and helped strap her in "Ow………..it hurts!" Carly yelled "I know Carly just hang on" Griffin said, she squeezed his hand for support and he kissed her forehead which had beads of sweat running down her face. "Sam can you guys meet us at the hospital" Freddie called from the driver seat "yeah will get the kids and you meet you there" she replied. Freddie took off and headed for the hospital. Sam, Tyler and Darrel raced back inside, Sam and Darrel gathered the kids while Tyler made sure the oven and everything was turned off. "Ok do you girls have everything" Tyler asked rushing in "yeah here take Lily" she said handing her carrier to him. She picked up Tommy in his carrier along with a baby bag, Tyler grabbed another baby bag and Sam had Parker and his baby bag, they made their way out to Tyler's car. "Oh no" "what?" "Parker's car seat is in Freddie's car" Sam said "well that's ok just get in and hold Parker close to you" Tyler said getting in the driver's seat. Sam got in the back and held Parker close to her chest, she had him wrapped in a blanket and he was crying from the movement of the car. "Shhhhhhhhhh Parker its ok………………it ok mommy's got you" she rocked him in her arms and he calmed down. He looking with a weary smile and watery eyes, but smiled and she smiled right back at him "yeah that's my baby boy" she kissed his head and kept him calm the rest of the drive. This whole time Lily and Tommy were strapped in their carriers and were fast asleep, their daddy's driving didn't bother them it actually soothed them.

November 26th 12:15pm

They made it to the hospital and rushed in with Parker and the twins "excuse me can you tell us where the infantry wing" Tyler asked frantic. The woman looked at him "take the elevator to the third floor" she said. They all took off for the elevator they went up to the third floor and went to the nurse's desk "can I help you?" the nurse asked. "Yes we need to know where Carly Shay is" Sam said "well let's see………..oh she's in the labor room" she said. "Hey guys" they all looked and saw Freddie running toward them, he gave Tyler and Darrel a hug and kissed Sam and Parker. "So what's going on" Tyler asked "well Carly's in the labor room with Griffin and that's all I know…………..all we can do now is wait" he said. "Come on lets go sit down" Sam said, they went to the waiting area and sat down and waited "so how is my son doing" Freddie said, Sam passed Parker to him and he held him in his arms, this was something Freddie enjoyed, but it was something that soon would come to and end. Parker was getting bigger and therefore he could no longer be held that way, Freddie knew this "I love you Parker………but I think your getting to big for this" he said.

Meanwhile back in Seattle Nathan and Melanie was sitting down at the table as Nathan's father brought the turkey to the table. "Well honey I'm just glad to have you home" his mother said sitting down "yeah I'm glad to mom, but you know that after Thanksgiving me and Melanie are going back" he said. His mother smiled "well that's fine now that we all know where you are" "yeah son…….we were so scared when we didn't know where you were, after Nevel ended up getting arrested the police told us that didn't know where you went" his father said. "Yeah well since the press got involved and everything we the others and me had to keep things quiet………….but, then things calmed down and then Melanie here came along…………….and things have been great" he took her hand "dad I think I love her" he said smiling. Melanie blushed and his dad chuckled "well I'm happy for you son" he said. Suddenly Nathan's phone rang "hello……oh hey Nathan……………WHAT!..........oh GOD ok well………call me back when you know anything" he ended the call. "What's wrong?" Melanie asked, his mother, father, and little brother Caleb all looked at him "ugh…..that was Freddie…….Carly's having her baby" he said shocked "oh my God really that's great" Melanie hugged him. "Yeah it is I told Freddie to call us back when he heard anything new, they are waiting in the hospital lobby" he said. "Oh ok…….well then lets enjoy this meal" she said, they all began eating their meal and Nathan hoped that Freddie would call again soon.

November 26th 12:24pm

Meanwhile in the labor room, "AHHHHHHHHHHH……….AHHHHHHHH" Carly screamed as she tried pushing. "Come on baby you can do it" Griffin said "you shut up……….your the one that did this to meeeeeeeeaaahhhhhhhhh" she yelled with pain. "Ok Carly now I want you to push one more time" the doctor said, Carly took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly at 12:27 the cry of a baby echoed through the room, the doctor cut the cord and handed her to the nurses they cleaned her and wrapped her in a towel and handed her to Carly. "Oh my God she's beautiful" Carly said crying tears of joy "Griffin………..look" "I see Carly……I see" Griffin gazed at the little girl. For Griffin he was having strange feelings because he had to keep remembering that he wasn't the father of this little girl. Carly looked at him and noticed his face "Griffin what's wrong?" "Nothing Carly………….I was just deciding that……….even though I'm not her father………I am still going to be the best father she could have" he said wiping a tear from his eye. "Oh Griffin" he kissed Carly's forehead and kissed **his **daughter's head.

**OK well there you go with chapter 21, I don't know if it's as long as the others but it still pretty long. Well please R&R and thank you :) no really everyone who reads plz REVIEW I want more reviews PLZZZZZZZZZZ XD **


	22. Hope

**OK so here is chapter 22 and I am happy to say that from now on I will be typing in double space, hopefully it will work. Well please R&R and Thank you……………seriously review they make me happy :) **

Back in the waiting room everyone was waiting to hear any news "I wonder what's going on" Sam said worried "don't worry Sam I'm sure Carly's fine" Freddie said rubbing her shoulder while holding Parker. The minutes seemed to go by so slow until finally a doctor came out "are you the friend of Carly Shay?" he asked "yes we are how is she" Sam asked frantic. "She and the baby are doing fine she did a great job" "can we see them?" Freddie asked "well right now we are in the process of getting her, her daughter and her boyfriend to a room, but when we have them settled someone will let you know" he said. "Thank you doctor" Tyler said, he walked away and they all sat back down "well now Carly is a mother…………….God I can't believe it" Tyler said. The others looked at him "what are you talking about?" Freddie asked "well…………I mean look at us………….were all parents………….we all have families…………and were one big family" Tyler replied. Freddie, Sam, and Darrel looked at each other, Tyler was right they all had families now, they all knew that they were no longer going to be able to be teenagers, they were going to have to be loving adults and parents.

Back in the labor room, nurses were working on getting Carly, Griffin, and their daughter moved to a room. "Ok Carly we are going to move you to a room ok" the nurse said Carly just nodded as she stared at her baby girl. The nurses began to move the bed she was in, Griffin walked right beside her holding her hand smiling. "Carly what do want name her?" he asked as they walked "I think…………I'm not sure" she replied, he just smiled and kissed her head. They arrived at the room they would be staying in "ok Carly, now we need to get you into this bed ok" the nurse said. Carly handed the baby to the nuse and she handed her to Griffin, he was nervous "just make sure you support the head" the nurse said. Griffin took the little girl in his arms and held her gently. "Hey little girl……..I love you…..and I'm going to be the best father that you could ever have" he smiled and kissed her head, she just wiggled her little hands and made a little facial expressions with her smile. The nurses got Carly into the other bed and Griffin handed her back to Carly "ok the doctor will come in later tonight" "ok and could you get our friends?" Carly asked "yes I will" the nurse replied. She left and went to get their friends "Carly" she looked up at him "I love you……….so much…and I love **our **daughter" he said, he bent down and kissed her lips "what do want to mane her?" he asked. Carly gazed at her daughter and smiled "I think I want to name her……………..Hope" she said "Hope…………..that's a great name" he said. He stroked his daughter's head and kissed Carly's head.

Freddie, Sam and the others had been waiting for what seemed like forever, but they passed the time playing Parker and the twins. A nurse finally came out to get them "are you the one's here with Carly Shay" she asked. Sam stood up and said "yes, how is she, how's the baby" she asked quickly. The nurse just smiled "yes her and the baby are fine and we have gotten them moved to a room" she said "can we see them" Darrel asked picking up Lily's carrier. "Yes and I will take you to them" she said, they followed her down the hall to the room, this walk down the hallway was becoming an annual thing for Freddie and Sam and they just smiled and giggled at each other. They arrived at the room and the nurse knocked and went in "Mrs. Shay you have some visitors" she said stepping aside. Sam, Freddie, Darrel , and Tyler all came in carrying Parker, Lily, and Tommy "hey guys" Carly whispered, she was holding Hope and she was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Oh she's so cute, I'm happy for you Carly" Sam said coming beside her, they all surrounded the bed, Freddie picked Parker up at of his carrier and held him so he could see Hope. Parker looked at the little baby, and his eyes held a glint of curiosity "see Parker, that's the new edition to our family" Nathan said quietly. "What's her name?" Darrel asked "her name is Hope" Carly replied "oh Griffin you must be proud" Darrel said "I am…………..even I'm not her biological father………………I'm going to be her father and be the best I can be" he said gently rubbing her head. It was silent for a couple of minutes until Tommy started to cry, he caused Lily to cry which caused Hope to cry and all this got Parker bursting with tears. All the little ones were crying and they were all trying to calm them down, a nurse came in "excuse me, but you need to quiet these babies down or I will have to ask you leave" she said. Sam picked up Parker and rocked him trying to get him to stop, but with the others crying it wouldn't stop. The nurse returned and told them all to leave "ok guys will come back tomorrow, ugh sorry about this" Tyler said lifting Tommy's carrier. Carly and Griffin just nodded and went back to calming Hope down. After everyone left they were able to calm Hope down "it's ok Hope, it's ok" Carly said rocking her back and forth, Griffin just chuckled as he watched Carly's motherly instincts kick in. Hope stopped crying and let out a big yawn and before long she was fast asleep, Griffin noticed Carly was also fighting falling asleep "hey sweetie you want me to take her" "could you please" "yeah…………I think you're a little tired" he said taking hope form her arms. She yawned and just nodded, she laid her head back on the pillow while Griffin went to sit down in the rocking chair. He rocked Hope and talked to her as she slept "hey little one…….you are so cute…..and I'm going to love you……………because to me you are my daughter" he said, he could feel a tear rolling down his face, but he didn't care. He continued to rock her until he heard snoring he looked up and saw Carly asleep, he laughed a little, but didn't wake her. Another hour passed and Carly was still asleep when the doctor came in "oh hello" he whispered coming in, Griffin nodded "I just came to check on the baby and her mother" he said, he walked over to Griffin and checked Hope's temperature, blood pressure, and heart beat. "Well everything seems to be good so I will leave and a nurse will be bringing in a crib for Hope" he said. "Thank you" Griffin replied, the doctor left and Griffin returned to the rocker, a few minutes later a nurse came with a crib she saw Carly sleeping and just smiled at Griffin. She sat the sheets up in the crib and came over and looked at Hope "oh you must be so proud" she said "I am" Griffin replied. "Well I'm happy for you both, but………….I need Ms. Shay to wake up so I can show her how to breast feed" she said grinning "oh" Griffin replied dumb founded he walked over and rubbed Carly's shoulder. "Hey Carly, sweetie………you got to wake up" Carly yawned and opened her eyes a little "oh hey Griffin" she said smiling "oh hello angel" she said looking at her daughter "Carly the nurse is here to show you how to……..to a" "to breast feed" Carly said smiling now awake. Griffin just nodded as he handed Hope over to her, he looked at the nurse "'I'll be outside" he said heading for the door, both Carly and the nurse giggled as he walked into the hall. He sat out there for about five minutes before the nurse came out "ok she's all set" she said "thank you" she nodded and said goodnight and left. When we he saw Carly again she had Hope up to her chest "well…………I guess she's………breast feeding" he said uncomfortable, Carly nodded and turned her attention back to Hope. She breastfed her for about 20 minutes before Hope stopped feeding "ok angel was that good" she said pulling her away form her chest, she pulled her gown back over her chest and sat up and put Hope against her shoulders and patted her back. She continues until she heard a little burp "oh that's my girl, ok now it's time for bed" she said. Griffin got up and Carly handed her to him, he carried Hope over to the crib "ok Hope time for bed" he said putting her down gently and kissed her head. He looked at her and she had her eyes closed and was already practically asleep, he smiled and headed over to the pull out couch and pulled back the sheets and crawled in. He looked back over at Carly and saw she was already asleep again, but the light above her was still on he got up and went to cut it off. "Goodnight sweetie" he said kissing her head, she just moaned and smiled and he cut out the light and went back to the bed. He laid down and covered up, but he stayed awake a little while just starring at the ceiling he was thinking about all that had happened since he got back with Carly and he didn't regret any of it.

**Ok so there's 22 the next one will be them coming home, it may be a short one because we are about to go into the future about six years so that should be fun………..ahhhhhh parenthood :)………please R&R………..please thank you :) **


	23. Coming Home

**Ok so here is chapter 23 I hope you enjoy it and make sure to watch icook tonight on nick, please R&R and thank you :)**

The next morning the sun shined through the blinds of the hospital room, and Carly blinked her eyes to get them adjusted to the light, she also could hear the faint sound of crying in the room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and stretched and became more alert to the noise, Hope was crying, but her daddy was already up rocking her around as he walked.

"Hey good morning" he said, she smiled "good morning how's are little girl doing?" "Well I think she's hungry" Carly giggled and held out her arms as Griffin handed her to her. "Oh sweetie are you hungry………..oh yes you are" she held her up to her chest and fed while Griffin sat back down on the bed. "So what are you doing up so early?" she asked "well I was actually up a lot last night, Hope cried and I had to change her diaper" he said running his hands through his black hair. "Oh well how come you didn't get me up?" "Because you were asleep and you looked so peaceful……….plus you were really tired form yesterday."

Carly smiled and looked at her daughter "well…………….your right I was really tired from all that yesterday………..but I can't believe I slept through her crying" "well don't worry about it………..I took care of her" she held out one arm telling him she wanted a hug, he got up and hugged her and he gave her a kiss as extra. A nurse came in with breakfast for both of them "good morning, how are we all doing today" "were doing fine, a little tired but other than that" Griffin replied the nurse just nodded "yes that's how a lot of new parents feel, but the doctor will be making his rounds soon so he should be here soon" she said. "Oh is it possible that we could go home today?" Carly asked Griffin looked at her smirking and the nurse gave her a weird look "well……………….he will probably keep you one more day just to make sure everything is fine" she replied. Carly smiled dropped "oh ok" the nurse left and Griffin looked at her as he sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Why did you want to leave so soon?" he asked eating "well you and me have we have been up here twice already when Sam and Darrel had their kids……….and I guess I'm just tired of the place" she said "well that's ok, but you weren't in this position the last two times you were here, we were the visitors" he said chewing his bacon. Carly just looked at Hope who was still feeding "well that's true" she looked at the bed tray that held the tray that had her breakfast on it. She was getting a little hungry but she would have to wait until Hope was finished "ok sweetie…………….you finished" Carly pulled Hope away and Hopes eyes told her she was full "Griffin can you burp her?" "Yeah sure" he put his tray of food down and went to take Hope. "OK Hope…….let's burp you" he put her to his shoulder and patted her pack gently until he heard a little burp.

"Good girl yes there we go" he said holding her in his arms, he carried her back over to the crib and placed her in it, she cried a little. "Oh its ok sweetie" he said, he covered up and she stopped crying and let out a yawn and closed her eyes. "Well I her to sleep" he said, Carly was chewing down on her eggs and bacon like no tomorrow "wow you must of really been hungry" he said walking over to her. "I was, I never ate last night" Griffin just laughed "well that's ok………..hey you want me to rub your shoulders" "yeah that would be nice" she turned so her back was facing him and he put his hands on her shoulders and began massaging them. "Oh yeah………that feels good, go down a little…….oh yeaaah" he started kissing her neck and she moaned even louder. Suddenly they heard someone clear their throat "well……………usually couples wait before trying for another baby…………especially not here" the doctor said walking over. Carly and Griffin blushed at each other "sorry doc" Carly said, the doctor just laughed and checked Hope for the basic things. "Well everything seems to be good so I expect you all can go home tomorrow" he said heading for the door, they thanked him and he left.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, Freddie and the others came to visit and brought them clean clothes, but Nathan and Melanie stayed at the house with Parker and the twins. By the end of the day Griffin and Carly were both tired and wanted to take their daughter home, but they were excited to be going home tomorrow.

The next morning they were both up early even though they were both up most of the night with Hope. The nurse brought their breakfast and the doctor was right behind her, he said good morning and checked Hope's vitals and gave them the approval that they could go home. Griffin called Freddie and he said that he would be there to pick them up shortly. "Ok Carly Freddie is coming to get us so let's get ready" he helped Carly get dressed and then he helped pack up their dirty clothes. Carly got Hope wrapped up in a blanket that was given to her by the nurses and got her ready to go. A nurse arrived outside their room with a wheelchair and at the same time Freddie arrived as well "hey guys, so have you been discharged?" he asked "yeah were ready to go." Carly got into the wheelchair with Griffin's help while she held Hope in her arms and Freddie carried their stuff.

"Ok I have the car out front and you and Carly can sit in the back and I'll put this stuff in the trunk, he said. They got down to the front and out to the car, Griffin helped Carly out of the chair and into the car while Freddie loaded the trunk "you all be careful and congratulations" the nurse said going back inside, they thanked her and Freddie got in and started the car and pulled out onto the road and began the drive home.

When they arrived Tyler, Darrel, Sam, Nathan, and Melanie were all waiting with the babies to welcome them home. They all had a big welcome home party to welcome Hope into the family, it was clear that their family had grown. From when it was just the five of them and then Griffin, Nathan, and Melanie joined them along with Parker and them the twins and now the newest little one Hope. None of them knew what lie ahead in their futures, or what challenges would come with being parents, but no matter what they would all be friends and a family through it all.

**Ok so there's chapter 23, now I have to say this is the end of all the sweet baby moments because we are about to go into the future to where the gang will all be 23. Parker is 7 years old and his birthday is in January, Tommy and Lilly are 6 and their birthdays are in September, and Hope is 5 and her birthday is in November. I know you are all going the sweet baby moments, but now we get to see them all as little kids who want to have fun :) so please R&R and stay tuned :) and thank you **


	24. Memories

**OK so here is the next chapter I'm sorry I have been a little slow, but I have been on Twitter talking to fellow Seddiers, anyway back to the story. OK now remember we have gone into the future so everyone is older :) Well please R&R and thank you and I don't own iCarly. But a lucky guy named Dan Schneider does…………..lucky :/ **

The year now is 2016, and everyone is living happy lives in San Diego, seven years has passed since the came here and a lot has happened. Sam and Freddie are still together hopefully marriage in somewhere in the future. Freddie also took over the computer electronic store after the boss retired to Florida and Tyler became his partner in running it. Tyler and Darrel were living happily, but now they were engaged to be married. For Griffin and Carly things were great, after Hope was born Griffin decided to work on his shirt designs again and was able to become a partner with a clothing line and design shirts. He also hooked up with the pee wee baby company to design a few shirts for them as well.

Meanwhile Carly, had become the assistant manager of the build-a-bra she worked at and Darrel was still working at the clothing store at the mall, but had been given a raise by the manager and was up for an offer as the assistant manager. Meanwhile Sam had quit her job at build-a-bra to become a stay at home mom. She took care of the kids during the day while everyone else worked; she had become a very good multitasked person. Nathan and Melanie were also still down in San-Diego, Melanie had gone back to school and finished and graduated. Nathan had learned over the years all things technical from Freddie and Tyler and was now working with the computer company that made pear pods and pear laptops at on of their headquarters in San Diego.

On the other hand the last seven years had also gone by for Nevel and the look-alikes, Nevel unfortunately went mad a year after being sent to juvenile hall and six months later committed suicide. The look-alikes spent their time in juvenile hall, but when they were old enough they were sent to adult prison to finish their sentences. They had stayed friends in juvenile and didn't hang with others, but they didn't really look like the iCarly team anymore. Being incarcerated had changed their appearances making them looked dark and slightly scary.

Back in Seattle Spencer was successful, his sculptures had been in many different galleries and he was known as a famous artist. He had also had a girl he had fallen in love with, her name was Sasha. He still resided at Bushwell plaza and across the hall Ms. Benson still resided there. She and Ms. Puckett had gotten out of prison a few years back, Ms. Puckett had gone back to dating and drinking while Ms. Benson had become a bitter mean woman. She kept in touch with Ms. Puckett though, they both had become good friends in prison surprisingly they also got back in touch with the Campton's after they got out and had become great friends. Being bitter and old she still managed to have friends.

It was a Sunday afternoon in July and Freddie, Sam, Carly, Griffin, Darrel, and Tyler were all sitting in the living room looking through a photo album they had started shortly after Hope was born.

"Oh Freddie remember this is Parker's first Christmas" Sam pointed to the photo of Parker dressed in his Christmas outfit he was smiling at the camera, Freddie smiled "yeah I remember"

FLASHBACK: 

It was Christmas morning of 2009 everyone woke up with excitement, even though they were teens Christmas morning was always exciting and it was even better with their kids. Darrel and Tyler had gotten the twins out of bed and Sam had brought Parker in to the living room. The Christmas tree had been left on for Christmas Eve and it glistened and lit up the room. For Parker this was an amazing sight, he would just gaze at the tree while the others opened their gifts.

"Oh Freddie thank you I love it" Sam said, it was a locket that had a picture of them both biting into a ham. She hugged him and he kissed her "I'm glad you like it" he said, Tyler gave Darrel a new watch she had seen in the jewelry store at the mall. "Thank you so much Tyler" "you're welcome Darrel" he kissed her and they shared a hug. Sam and Darrel had given Tyler and Freddie both gift cards that they could use to get any computer stuff they wanted. Carly had given Griffin a special Christmas pee wee baby and he had given her a special book that Carly could write in. She had loved to write "Thank you Griffin" "and thank you Carly" they hugged. Nathan and Melanie spent Christmas with them and had also exchanged gifts Nathan had given Melanie an beautiful locket that had a picture of them on their first date and Melanie gives him a brand new leather jacket like Griffin's. "Melanie……………it's….it's great" Nathan said putting it on" "and thank you for the locket" she said hugging him. They all gave Parker and Hope and the twins, baby clothes which the babies wouldn't mind. It was a great Christmas that year.

END FLASHBACK 

"That was a great Christmas" Freddie said smiling "hey look that's last summer" Darrel said looking at a photo. It was Parker, Hope, Tommy, and Lily playing in a kiddy pool at a hotel when they went down to the beach last summer. "And look at this" Tyler said looking at another photo it was one of Tommy and Lily playing in the sand box at a park they to. "Oh I remember that, Tommy accidently threw sand at Lily and she cried" Darrel said smiling.

They continued looking at several other photos "oh Griffin look" Carly said laughing, it was a picture of Hope wearing her daddy's leather jacket, it dragged the ground and the sleeves were too long for her arms. "Oh yeah she wanted to be like me" Griffin said smiling and rubbing his chin. "Hey Sam, Freddie look" Carly said handing them the album, they both began laughing; it was a picture they took when Parker was 4. "Oh…..I remember that" she said "yeah we had to wash his hair 3 times to get all the sauce out" Freddie said putting his hand to his head. The picture was Parker with a boil of spaghetti and sauce; he had taken the bowl and put it on his head like the bowl was a hat. Freddie and Sam just looked at the picture and then each other and burst out laughing. Suddenly there was a noise heard from upstairs and a yell "MOMMY"

** Uh-oh wonder what happened, is someone hurt…………..who will get in trouble………….what will they do :O…………….ahh the joys of parenthood XD……………….Well Please R&R and we will find out next time :)**


	25. Being Parents

**Please enjoy and R&R and thank you :) **

"Mommy" they heard someone yell from upstairs "oh boy, I wonder what happened now" Sam said looking at the stairs. "I don't know, but will found out in 5 4 3 2" Freddie said and at that moment they all looked as a rumbling could be heard from above. Lily came bolting down the stairs followed by her brother Tommy with Parker right behind them and Hope dragging behind.

"Mommy…….mommy Parker took my doll away and stuck it in the toilet" she yelled crying running to Darrel "yeah Daddy he tore up my picture I was drawing" Tommy said running to his dad. "NO I didn't" Parker yelled at his parents. "YES YOU DID" Lily yelled back as she cried "ok Lily it's ok" Darrel said hugging her, Tommy was crying as well "oh now come here son" Tyler said lifting him onto his lap. Freddie and Sam looked at Parker and he just looked away, Freddie stood up "Parker…….did you take her doll and tear up his picture?" he didn't reply "Parker answer your father" Sam said standing up beside him. "Yes" he said with guilt "but I only did it because she was bothering me while I was reading" he yelled back at his mother. "Parker don't you give me that tone" she replied "BUT MOM!" "Parker don't yell at your mother, now go up to your room and we will be up in a minute to talk to you" "BUT DAD" he whined "I said go" Freddie said pointing to the stairs. Parker growled under his breath and took off up the stairs, Freddie and Sam looked at Tommy and Lily who had red eyes from crying.

"Hey Tommy, I'm sorry Parker tore up your picture" Freddie said "and Lily I'm sorry he put your doll in the toilet" Sam said. Tommy and Lily looked at each other and smiled "its ok Uncle Freddie and Aunt Sam" Tommy said "yeah its ok" Lily added. They both hugged them both "ok Lily why don't we go upstairs and get you doll out of the toilet" Darrel said taking her hand Lily nodded and they headed up. "Come on Tommy, I'll help you draw another picture" "YAY" Tommy cheered as Tyler lifted him up and carried him upstairs.

This whole time Hope had been hiding behind her mom and dad in the couch "ok Hope why don't we leave your aunt and uncle alone and go get a snack" Carly said. Hope just nodded her head and held her arms out signaling for Griffin to pick her up "up daddy up" she said. "OK sweetie" he bent down and lifted her into the air "wee" she said. Him and Carly headed into the kitchen leaving Sam and Freddie alone "Freddie what are we going to with him" Sam said, Freddie took her hand and rubbed her knuckles "well first we are going to go talk to him………….then will see what we can do" he said smiling. She smiled and he kissed her "come on" they headed upstairs and down the hall to Parkers room. They past Tommy and Lily's room where Tyler and Tommy were drawing his picture and passed the bathroom where Darrel was washing and drying Lily's doll's hair.

They got to end of the hall where Parker's room was, the door was closed, and they knocked "Parker………Parker can we come in?" Freddie said "Go Away" Parker yelled from the other side. Sam looked at Freddie and shook her head, Freddie nodded and opened the door, Parker was sitting on his bed with his back turned the door "Parker………can we talk? Sam asked. "No….go away" he said, they could tell he had been crying from his voice, they both sat down on the bed "hey Parker….turn around here…….lets talk" Freddie said. Parker didn't budge, Sam tried to talk to him "honey…you need to talk to us…………why did you mess with Lily and Tommy's stuff" she put her hand on his shoulder and he turned and looked back at them. He turned around on the bed and faced them "Tommy and Lily were bothering me" he said with his head down "I was trying to read and Lily kept putting her doll in my face and Tommy shoved his drawing in my face" he said. "Well son they only wanted to play with you" Freddie said putting his arm around him "yeah, but I was trying to read" "read…..read what?" Sam asked smiling. Parker rubbed his neck "well………I was trying…..to read this" he went over to his desk and picked up a magazine and handed it to Freddie. Freddie laughed "Parker you were trying to read this?" Parker nodded "what is it?" Sam said scooting over next to Freddie.

The magazine was an electronic magazine; Parker had bent down corners of pages that had video cameras on them. Sam and Freddie looked at each other and smiled "Parker sweetie come here" Sam said extending her arms, Parker slowly walked over and Sam lifted him up onto her lap. "Look son I'm glad you were trying to read, but you will learn how to read when you start first grade in August" "ok Dad" "hey Parker we want you both to know we're very proud for trying to read" Sam said. "Thanks mom, dad" he hugged them both "but……..you still have to apologize to the twins" Freddie said pulling away "yeah and you have to be punished" "but mom" he whined, but Sam gave him a stern look "yes mam" he replied. "Ok Parker no video games for a week" Freddie said getting up from the bed "aw dad" Freddie gave him the same look which he had picked up from Sam "yes sir" he replied sadly. "Ok……now come on you're going to go apologize to the twins" Sam said, Parker took his mom and dad's hands and they all headed down the hall.

Tyler, Darrel and the twins were in the twin's room talking when they appeared in the doorway "oh hey guys" Darrel said "Tommy, Lily……….Parker has something he wants to say" Freddie said. Parker looked up at his parents and they gave him loving smiles and Freddie gave him a gentle push forward. "I………..I…..I wanted I was sorry" he said with his head down. Tommy and Lily smiled at Tyler and Darrel and ran and hugged Parker. "It's ok…….look you didn't ruin my doll….you just gave her a bath" Lily said laughing "and I drew another picture so it's ok" Tommy added. They all three laughed as Sam, Freddie, Tyler, and Darrel watched from the doorway.

The next few weeks went by smoothly, it was now August 10th and the Parker would be starting first grade and the twins would be starting kinder garden. Today was going to be a challenge for them all, it was the one they dreaded when they were kids and now their kids were having to do it……….back to school shopping.

**Ok so there's the first chapter we see the kids, lovable aren't they, don't worry Hope will be in other chapters, the next one is school shopping, tell me what you would buy a kid going to first grade and kinder garden………..your help is greatly appreciated and I know its kind of short, but I'm writing them all older, but I'll get used to it. Well please R&R and thank you :) **


	26. Clothes Shopping

**Ok first I have 2 apologize I am sorry I haven't updated, I blame twitter it can be so addicting, but also fun when talking to other Seddie lovers :) Well anyway I'm sorry I hope I haven't upset you or lost any readers but now here is the chapter 26 the school shopping. Again I apologize and I hope you will R&R and thank you :)**

That day they all got their kids up early to go clothe shopping and school supply shopping, Freddie knocked on Parker's door. "Come on Parker gotta get up" he said from outside the door, he listened for a minute and heard nothing so he went in. Parker had the covers pulled over his head and wrapped tight around him "come on son……you got to get up" Freddie said, he pulled at the covers. "NO! dad" Parker whined pulling then back, it turned into a tug of war "come on Dad it's a Satuday…..let me sleep" he said putting his head under his pillow.

Freddie rolled his eyes and Sam walked in, he looked at her and she pointed to Parker and he just nodded smiling. "Ok Parker if I can't get you up I guess…..the TICKLE MONSTERS can" Freddie and Sam both got on the bed and started ticking Parker "aaahh Mom……..Dad stop…….STOP!" Parker said laughing hysterically. "Were going to get you" Sam said to him as he continued wiggle wildly "STOP……STOP!" Parker said as he caught his breath. Parker lay in his bed looking up at his parents "why do we have to go today?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "Because school will be starting in a few weeks and we need to get new clothes" Sam said "and supplies" Freddie added. Parker sat up and rubbed his bed head hair "now come on get up and get ready" Sam said standing up.

Parker slowly got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom, Sam was heading toward the door when she noticed Freddie staring at the door "what is sweetie?" He looked at her and smiled "I was just thinking how he's just like you were when we were younger" he said getting up. Sam wrapped her arms around him "yes and he's just like you too" she said giving him a kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. "EWWW!" they broke and saw Parker looking at them from the door, they both smiled at each other "Parker did you brush your teeth?" Sam asked. He nodded "ok then get dressed and will be in the kitchen" she said, her and Freddie left Parker to get dressed and headed for the kitchen.

In the kitchen the others were making bacon, eggs, and waffles "well we got Parker up and he's getting ready" Freddie said opening the fridge. "Yeah I got Lily and Tommy up and their getting ready too" Darrel said stirring the eggs. "Hey where's Carly" Sam asked sitting down "oh she's helping Hope get dressed" Griffin replied. He was frying the bacon "hmm that smells good" Sam said sniffing the air "you would think that about meat" Freddie said laughing. Sam shoved his shoulder and then the doorbell rang Tyler went and opened the door, it was Nathan and Melanie.

"Hey guys come on in" Nathan and Melanie came in and followed Tyler to the kitchen "hey guys good morning" Darrel said "morning" Melanie replied, Nathan just nodded and waved he had a dreamy look on his face. Freddie noticed "ok what's going on?" he asked Melanie and Nathan just smiled at each other "we just had a fun night last night" Melanie said putting his arms around his waist. They all just laughed and smiled and then the kids came in with Carly "ok I'm ready" Parker said his mood told them he wasn't looking forward to the shopping trip. The other three were already sitting at the table waiting for breakfast Parker sat beside Freddie and Sam and Darrel and Griffin served the food. They all ate breakfast and talked about the day's plans after breakfast they all headed off to the mall to buy the kids new clothes.

At the clothing store they went to Tommy and Parker seemed bored by shopping for clothes while Lily and Hope were loving it just like girls would. Freddie, Tyler, Griffin and Nathan knew that the boys were bored and having their mom help them shop was just embarrassing. "Ok boys why don't we to the boys section and look for clothes" Tyler said, Tommy and Parker gave each other looks "ok Dad, but only if you let us look around and don't treat me like Mom does" Tommy said "that goes for me too" Parker added. Tommy and Freddie promised and Griffin and Nathan agreed "ok Sam me and the guys are going to take the boys over to the boy section to look for clothes" "oh well I come with you" she replied. Freddie looked at Parker and his expression was begging Freddie to make her stay "um Sam honey…….Parker wants me to help him pick out his clothes" Sam looked at Parker and then Freddie, she smiled "well ok I'll stay here and help the girls, but I want to see everything you get for him ok" "ok sweetie" Freddie kissed her and then him and Parker and the others headed for the boys department.

They arrived and began looking at shirts first "oh I like this" Parker said pointing to a graphic shirt with sleeves hanging up on the wall rack. Freddie looked at it and pulled it down there were other designs behind it and Parker seemed to like them all "I like it too Parker, but we need to find ones in your size" he said they both searched while Tyler and Tommy looked around. Tommy spotted a short sleeve shirt on the clearance rack that caught his attention "Dad look" he said running over to it. He pulled the shirt of the rack and looked at it, Tyler came up behind him "what did you find son?" Tommy turned around and showed him the shirt, Tyler's eyes went wide for a second but Tommy didn't notice.

"Look Dad it has Aunt Carly's name on it" he said "ugh yeah I see that champ……….ugh listen why don't you go look at those graphic shirts there" Tyler said. Tommy nodded and headed toward them; while Tyler out the shirt back on the rack, it was then he noticed all the shirts on the clearance rack were the same. He went and checked on Tommy "hey buddy how its going, you finding anything you like?" "Yeah I like these shirts and their all in my size" "ok well lets see what Freddie and Parker are doing. They headed over to the others "hey Freddie is Parker going to try on those shirts?" "ugh yeah why?" "oh because I was wanting Tommy to try some on that we found for him" Freddie could tell something was bothering him. "Ugh hey Nathan could you go in the dressing room with the boys and make sure they try those on" Nathan said sure and took the boys to the dressing room. Griffin asked what's wrong and Tyler told them both to follow him. He took them over to the clearance section and showed them the shirts, Freddie's expression changed "yeah I figured that's the expression you would make. The shirts had the iCarly logo on them and were many different colors, Freddie and Tyler talked for a minute while Griffin walked around looking at the other shirts on clearance "ugh guys……come here" they came over and he was holding a shirt that had the teen versions of Carly, Sam, Freddie, Tyler and Darrel on it with the iCarly logo above them. "Well I guess iCarly hasn't been forgotten" Freddie said, Tyler noticed Nathan and the boys coming their way and Griffin put the shirt behind others on the rack.

"Well the boys tried on the shirts and they looked good on them" Nathan said "ok good……well let's go look for pants now" Tyler said. They headed over and looked for pants and Tyler and Freddie made sure the boys tried them on and they checked them to make sure they fit and weren't too tight in certain areas. When they finished they met up with the girls at the front of the store they had clothes for the girls. "Well are we ready to check out? " Sam asked "yeah were ready" Freddie said they all checked out and then they headed back out into the mall.

Hope and Lily and the boys spotted the carousel in the center of the food court "mommy can I go on the carousel, please Mommy please" Hope begged her "ok come on" all the kids cheered and they all went with carly to the carousel while the others went to get something to eat. They got some hotdogs and sat down at a table "so how was the shopping with the boys?" Darrel asked "well it was good………until we found shirts that had iCarly on them" Tyler said. Sam, Darrel, and Melanie all stopped eating "well what did you do?" Sam asked. The guys all looked at them "the boys didn't see them so we don't have to worry about anything" Freddie replied.

Carly returned with the kids and Darrel took them to get some hotdogs, Freddie told Carly about what they found at the store "well I can't believe that our web show is still so popular" she said. "Yeah well as long as the kids don't find out we're fine" Sam said looking over toward Darrel and the kids, they all nodded and agreed. The web show was something they left in their past and that's where they wanted it to stay.

**Ok so there you go again so sorry for the wait, I take full responsibility, please don't hate me :) I hope you will R&R and thank you :) **


	27. First Day

**Ok hey everyone here is the next chapter of Our Own Family, but I now have a theme song for this whole story including On Our Own. Its Miley Cyrus's song "Time of Our Lives" I want to thank SeddieQuotes for suggesting that song so thank you and you can also go on youtube and look at the video for my story On Our Own so check that out. Please R&R and thank you :)**

The last two weeks of summer vacation went by fast and now tomorrow would be the first day of fist grade for Parker and the first day of Kindergarten for Lily and Tommy. Parker, Lily and Tommy were up early and ready for the first day of school, Parker had his new book bag with his pencils, markers, and crayons along with other supplies. Tommy and Lily also had their bags to and they were all dressed in their new clothes.

Freddie and Sam had Parker and their car while Tyler and Darrel were getting Lily and Tommy into their car "you guys have a good first day" Carly said holding Hope in her arms her and Griffin waved to the others had they headed off for the school. The whole drive Tommy and Lily were singing the wheels on the bus and Tyler and Darrel could tell that they were both going to have fun in Kindergarten.

But Parker wasn't feeling the same way the whole way to school he was quiet and kept staring out the window. Freddie focused on the road, but saw Parker in the rear view mirror; he notched Sam's shoulder and pointed toward the back. Sam looked back and tried talking to him "so Parker are you excited for your first day?" he didn't respond. "Parker I bet you are excited about making new friends" Freddie said looking in the rearview mirror. Parker looked at them both "I don't want to go" he said crossing his arms, Sam giggled "Parker its school you have to go" "and besides I bet you will make a lot of friends" Freddie added. "I don't want to make new friends" Parker replied, Sam and Freddie knew that he was just scared but he would enjoy it. They pulled up to the school and parked, Tyler and Darrel pulled in right beside them "ok Parker lets go" Freddie said opening the door. Parker looked at his mom "Mom……..I don't want to go" he whined, Sam came around "come on Parker you have to go to school" she held out her hand to him. He looked at them both with sadness and unbuckled his seatbelt and picked up his bag and got out of the car.

They all walked into the school and then split up Tyler and Darrel took the twins down towards the kindergarten hall, while the others headed for the first grade hall. Tyler looked at the walls of the school they had pictures on them and he looked at other kids he saw. They were all happy and laughing, but Parker was nervous, one thing he would never admit was that he didn't want his mom and dad to leave him.

They arrived at the doorway to the class Parker would be in, the teacher saw them and came to the door "hello I'm Ms. Daisy the first grade teacher" she said shaking Sam and Freddie's hands. Parker hid behind Freddie peeking out and looking at her, Freddie looked down at Parker and smiled "and this is our son…..Parker…….its ok Parker" Freddie said bushing him out from behind him. "Oh hello Parker it's nice to meet you" she said bending down so she was level with him. "You can out your bag in the cubby over there" she said pointing to the cubby. Parker looked at his mom and dad "go on" Sam said smiling. Parker went over to the cubbies and put his bag inside, another boy came up to him "hi I'm Zach do you want to play?" he asked "yeah……ok" Parker replied. They went over to the play area and started playing with the toys "I think he's going to do just fine" Ms. Daisy said, Sam and smiled as they watched their son play with his new friend. "We know he'll be fine" Freddie said, him and Sam turned and walked out; Parker saw them leave and ran out after. Ms. Daisy went to the door "Parker!" "Mom, Dad!" Freddie and Sam turned around "what is it son?" Sam asked as Parker ran up to them, Parker just smiled as they crouched down to him "you didn't say goodbye" Parker said looking at them both. He wrapped his arms around both of their necks "I love you" he said, Sam and Freddie hugged him "we love you to son" Freddie said smiling. Parker smiled and then ran back to the classroom he waved at them before going back in; they waved back and continued back down the hall.

Freddie looked at Sam and saw her eyes watering "Sam what is it?" "oh………its nothing………..he's just………..growing up I guess" she wiped the tear that ran down her face. "Oh Sam" Freddie put his arm around her shoulder and they headed for the exit. They met up with Tyler and Darrel "so how did the twins do?" Freddie asked "they did great, the minute they saw the toys in the room they took off" Tyler said. Darrel just nodded, her eyes were also read so she had been crying too. They made their way back to the car and back home.

When they got back home Carly and Griffin were watching a movie while Hope was playing on the floor. "Hey guys how did it go?" Carly asked "Well the twins are having a blast" Darrel said smiling Carly and Griffin noticed Sam and Freddie were silent. "What's wrong" Griffin asked "oh nothing……….Parker gave us both a hug before we left and told us he loved us both" Freddie said smiling at them. "Aww he loves you both and he'll be fine" Carly said, "yeah we know" Sam said, they all joined Carly and Griffin and watched the movie.

Around 2 that afternoon Freddie went to pick up Parker and the twins, when he returned home with them Tommy and Lily wanted to show their parents what they did at school. Parker also had something to show Sam and Freddie. "Mommy look what I made" Lily said running inside to Darrel she jumped up on the couch and into her Mom's lap what did u make Lily?" "I drew a picture" she said handing the picture to her. "Lily it's beautiful" Darrel said smiling, Tommy had run in and jumped on Tyler's lap "what did you do Tommy?" "I made this" he pulled out a drawing Tyler looked at it and what he saw made him smile. It was a picture of him and Darrel holding hands with Tommy and Lily and underneath written in scribbled handwriting was the word family. "Its great son" he said hugging him, Parker had also drew a picture, but it was one that made Sam and Freddie blush it was a picture of his mom and dad as stick figures dancing with each other. Sam giggled "Parker this is great" Sam said, Freddie nodded in agreement "what were you supposed to draw?" Freddie asked "we were supposed to draw our parents doing something funny" Parker replied, Freddie and Sam just smiled at him.

The next several weeks went by smoothly there were the normal problems every parent faced with kids; Tommy would throw a tantrum at the store if he didn't get a toy he wanted. Parker would get into fights with Lily and Tommy and he would go to time out and then apologize. School was going good for Parker, Lily and Tommy but one day Griffin came to school with Hope to pick up the kids while everyone else was working and Carly was out grocery shopping. He waited outside with Hope, she had pulled into the parking lot and was in line with other parents, when school let out Tommy, Parker and Lily ran to him and got in the car and he pulled out.

"So how was your day you guys?" Tommy and Lily said it was fun and they played games and sang songs, and Parker told him that Ms. Daisy wanted him to draw a picture. "Oh so what kind of picture do you have to draw?" Griffin asked "yeah she us to draw a tree with all of our family in it, my mom and dad and any other people" Parker replied from the backseat. Griffin was focused on the road, but his mind was focused on what Parker's picture would look like.

**Ok so there you have it, I am struggling a little bit making the story flow, but with help from SeddieQuotes I have plenty of things I want to do. I'm sorry if the updates are slow, but I'm just trying to get back into the writing period. So if you will please R&R and thank you :)**


	28. Family

**Ok here is the next chapter, I know I have been slow updating but I've got to get back into the swing of things. September and October have been exciting for me on twitter I have gotten replies from Dan aka Danwarp, Jennette McCurdy, Keke Palmer, and just last night I got a reply from Nathan Kress aka Bruindude92 on there. So I'm happy and over the moon with joy ^_^ but anyways sorry for being slow in updates please enjoy and R&R and thank you :) **

Griffin arrived home and the kids all got out and headed for the house, Nathan and Melanie were outside waiting for them. "Melanie, Nathan!" Lily ran and Nathan lifted her up into his arms "hey Lily did u have a good day" he asked and she nodded and replied. Melanie was talking to the others when Griffin came up "hey guys" "hey Griffin" she replied. "Hey kids why don't we go inside and get a snack they all cheered and Nathan put Lily down and all the kids ran to the house. Griffin went and unlocked the door and the kids ran in, he waited until they were all inside "hey Nathan, Melanie we need to talk. They could both tell it was something serious "what is it, what's wrong?" Nathan asked "Parker got an assignment at school …….he has to draw a family tree." Nathan and Melanie looked at each other "what are Sam and Freddie going to say" Melanie asked "I don't know……….but I'm call Freddie and tell him."

Griffin called Freddie and later that night after dinner Freddie and Sam sat down with Parker, and talked with him about their family trees. He drew a tree and drew Freddie and Sam and his Aunt Darrel and Uncle Tyler along with his cousins Tommy and Lily "Well Parker………..my Mom……your Grandma…….she lives in Seattle……….but I don't talk to her anymore" Freddie told him "why don't you talk to her?" Parker replied. Freddie looked at Sam "well Parker……………..you see…………she didn't like me dating your mother" Parker looked at Sam "why didn't Grandma like you Mom?" Sam smiled "well you see before I started dating your father I used to pick on him and tease him" Freddie looked at her smirking "it was more like beating me up" he said.

"Ok Dad I'm confused…….if Mom picked on you, then why did you fall in love with her?" Freddie looked at Sam "well your mom gave me my first kiss" "EEEWWWWW!!" Parker made a gagging sound and Sam just laughed "sweetie I knew that after that first kiss with him I was going to be with him forever" Sam smiled at Freddie and he just smiled back. Parker looked at them both "ok………..well if Dad your mom doesn't like Mom then Mom what does your mom think about Dad?" he asked looking at Sam. Sam looked at him a minute "well Parker my Mom your other Grandmother lets just say that she's not part of the family" she said. Parker looked at Freddie and from Freddie's expression he could tell that it wasn't something to talk about.

"Ok well now that I know about my Grandma's what about Carly, Griffin and her brother Spencer. "Well Parker they aren't related to us but they are good friends" Freddie said "well then do I need to put them in the picture?" Sam looked at Freddie "yeah there your Aunt and Uncle just like Tyler and Darrel so add them and Spencer is like your great Uncle" she said. Parker drew Carly, Griffin, Freddie's mother and Spencer, and Hope in the picture and then colored it. "Thanks Mom thanks Dad" he put the picture in his bag and sat back down with them. "Is there anything else I need to know about our family?" Freddie and Sam glanced at each other "no………..I don't think there is" Freddie said. "OK" Parker replied yawning "ok sweetie why don't we get you a bath and then get you ready for bed" Sam said "ok………..Daddy can you carry me?" he held out his arms and Freddie stood up and lifted him up "ok come on" they all headed for the his room. Sam took him into the bathroom and gave him his bath while Freddie got out his pajamas. Tyler and Darrel had already given Lily and Tommy their baths and just finished putting them to bed. Freddie went into the living room and Tyler and Darrel joined him. "So did you guys get that homework of his done" Tyler asked "yeah we did………….and we told him everything we needed to" he said. Tyler and Darrel knew that Freddie and Sam didn't tell him everything about his grandmothers but they didn't want him to know.

Later Sam came into the room "Freddie…….Parker is wanting you to come say goodnight" he followed her to Parker's room. Parker sat up in bed when they came in "ok son I'm came to tell you goodnight" Parker laid down and Freddie pulled the covers up over him. "Dad……..Mom…….I love you" he said, they both kissed his head "goodnight sweetie" "goodnight son" he turned on his side and snuggled under the covers. Freddie and Sam went to the door and turned out the light, the night light came on and illuminated the room, they both just stood there watching there son as he slept. They looked at each other and smiled and then closed the door.

They both stood there outside his door and gazed at each other, Sam leaned in and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Freddie put his hands on her waist and kissed her back, it became passionate until the need for air became too much. Sam gazed at him "I love you Freddie…………..and I always will" "me too Sam……..I will always love you" he kissed her again and they headed back to the living room. Every1 was sitting in there Nathan and Melanie had stayed for dinner and were getting ready to leave "well I guess will see you guys later" Nathan said getting his jacket "yeah see you later sis" Melanie said getting her purse. Sam waved at her as she was focused on something on TV "goodnight guys" Carly said resting her head on Griffin's chest. Nathan and Melanie left and everyone else stayed up watching a movie before going to bed for the night.

Everything seemed to be going great, school for the kids was good, and Freddie and Sam were able to sign up Parker to ride the bus home along with the twins. The Computer was running smoothly with no problems and Sam and Darrel, and Carly enjoyed their jobs. Carly was able to get off every day and meet the kids when they got home. One night Freddie and the guys came home to the girls ordering pizza and the kids playing with Melanie in the living room. Nathan went over and sat down next to Melanie and kissed her "what are you doing here?" "oh well Carly called me to come over and when Sam and Darrel got home we all decided to order pizza" she replied. They watched TV as the kids continued playing, Freddie, Tyler and Griffin went into the kitchen to the girls who were talking. Hey baby" Carly said kissing Griffin on the cheek. Freddie and Tyler got kisses from Sam and Darrel and Sam noticed Freddie had a bag "what's in the bag?" Freddie sat it down and pulled out a little blue video camera.

**OK there u have it, hopefully I will update soon :) Please R&R and thank you :) **


	29. The Camera

**OK here's the next chapter of Our Own Family please enjoy and R&R :)**

"Freddie where did you get the camera?" Carly asked "Oh it was a camera that was damaged during shipment so I brought it home to fix" he said looking at it. "Oh ok" Carly replied. Fifteen minutes later the pizza they ordered arrived and they all had a delicious dinner, but Parker kept eyeing the camera that sat on the counter behind everyone. "Hey Dad after can I look at that camera?" "Well I was going to work on it so yeah you can help me and I'll teach you about it" Freddie replied taking a bite of his cheese pizza. "Cool!" Parker replied excited he continued eating his pizza as he stared at the camera excited to learn all he could about it.

Later after dinner everyone gathered in the living room to watch a movie while Freddie went with Parker to him and Sam's bedroom to work on the camera. "So Dad where did you get the camera?" "well Parker, it came in with the other products that get shipped to the store, but the box this one was crushed and damaged, so I opened and checked the camera and it didn't work, so I brought it home to see if I could fix it" he replied "oh ok". Freddie began to take the camera apart and Parker watched, for Parker this was like dissecting an animal only it wasn't an animal. He watched his dad unscrew screws and look at wires and examine the inside pieces of the camera "Dad how is taking apart going to help?" "Well there is something wrong with it and it must be something on the inside so taking it apart will help me figure out what's wrong with it."

Over the next two hours Freddie worked on the camera and taught Parker all about them, he told them how they worked and how to do a good video. "Ok I think I fixed it" he said "what was wrong Dad?" "There was a wire in it that was broke; all I needed to do was reconnect it with some electrical tape, so now it works." "Cool can I try it?" Freddie looked at Parker and smiled "sure son here hold it by the strap and look at the screen when you're filming something." Parker took the camera and walked around the room with the camera on "wow Dad this is so cool" he said looking at his Dad on the camera video screen. "Dad you look funny on camera, but how do I know its recording?" "Oh its not, you have to push that red button there that says record." Parker pushed it and the word recording appeared on the screen "oh ok now I'm recording say something" "Parker I don't know what to say" "say something about Mom or me."

"Well that I can talk about…………your mother is the most beautiful woman in the world and I love her so much……….and you…………you are the best son any father could ask for" he said smiling. Parker took his eyes off the screen and looked at his father "dad how do you stop recording" "just press the button again…..why?" Parker hit the button and put the camera down and ran to his father and hugged him, "oh………..Parker what's this for?" he asked as Parker had is arms around his neck "its for being the best Dad I could I ask for" Freddie smiled and wrapped his arms around him returning the hug "I love you too son."

Sam came in and saw them hugging "aw how sweet a father and son moment" Freddie and Parker broke the hug and laughed. "Well the movie we all watched was good, did you get the camera fixed?" "Yea Dad fixed it and showed me how to use it" "oh…..did he now" Sam looked at Freddie giving him a slightly surprised look. "Yeah I just showed him how to use, but don't worry he wont be making any videos" Freddie said holding his hands up in defense. Sam smirked at him "well ok……..but Parker its time to get u a bath and get you ready for bed" "ok mom" Parker and Sam left the room and Freddie put the camera in the drawer to hide from Parker.

After his bath Sam helped Parker dry off and get into his pajamas, he then took off for his bedroom where Freddie was waiting to tuck him in. "Hey Dad!" he ran and jumped on Freddie who was sitting on his bed and tackled him down on the bed "ahhh…..oh Parker you know your getting big right" Freddie said "I know Dad, but I can still do this" he started tickling his Dad and Freddie laughed and then Sam came in. "Ok Parker its bed time" Freddie got up and Parker got under the covers as Freddie and Sam tucked him in. "Ok Parker will see you in the morning goodnight" Sam kissed his head and Freddie ruffled his hair "goodnight son" he said. They both headed for the door "Dad wait" they both stopped and looked back "I want Dad to sing to me" they both looked at each other and then Freddie nodded and Sam left the room.

Freddie came back over "what do you want me to sing?" "sing the song that you used to sing to me, the one Mom told me about" "oh that song………..ok son I will" Parker got comfortable under the covers as Freddie got ready to sing.

**"**_**I got sent home from school one day with a shiner on my eye, fighting was against the rules and it didn't matter why. When Dad got home I told that story just like I rehearsed, and then stood on my trembling knees and waited for the worst….and he said let me tell you a secret about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us. You see daddies don't just love their children every now and then it's a love without end Amen. **_

_**When I became a father spring of 81 there was no doubt that stubborn boy was just like my father's son. And when I thought my patience had been tested to the end I took my daddy's secret and I passed him onto him. I said let me let me tell you a secret about a father's love a secret that my daddy said was just between us you see daddies don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen, it's a love without end Amen. **_

_**Last night I dreamed I died and stood outside those pearly gates, and suddenly I realized their must be some mistake, if they know half the things I've done they'll never let me in and then somewhere from the other side I heard these words again. He said let me tell you a secret about a father's love, a secret that my daddy said was just between us, you see daddies don't just love their children every now and then, it's a love without end Amen, it's a love without end Amen. **_

When Freddie finished singing he saw that Parker was sound asleep, he leaned over and kissed his head "goodnight son" he whispered he went to the door and turned out the light causing the night light to illuminate the room. He closed the door and went back to the living room joining Sam who was sitting on the couch with Nathan and Melanie, a few minutes later Carly, Griffin, Tyler and Darrel returned from putting their kids to bed. "Well everyone is asleep" Carly said crashing in the recliner "yeah well I guess me and Melanie better get going" Nathan said "yeah me and Nathan were going to do some shopping tomorrow and see a movie" Melanie said. "Ok well see you guys later and thanks for coming" Carly said as they headed for the door "sure it was fun see you later" Nathan said. He and Melanie left leaving everyone else to watch TV. The others continued to watch TV until 11:30 and after some news they decided to go to bed.

**OK so there u go, I'm still getting back into writing this story but I know what all I want to happen, I have a whole list of things I want to happen. So it will be good :) well if you will please R&R and thank you :) **__


	30. The Video

**OK so here is the next chapter of Our Own Family and I know I have been extremely slow in updating Please R&R and thank u :) **

The next morning everyone was up getting the kids ready for school "come on Parker are you ready yet" Sam called from the other room "yeah I'm coming" he replied, he grabbed his bag and left his room. He got halfway through the hall when he thought of something.

He ran to his parent's room and went over to the bedside drawer; he opened it and pulled out the little blue camera. He slipped the camera into his bag and closed the drawer and headed for the living room. When they all arrived at school, Parker kissed his mom and watched her drive away, when she was out of sight he turned to the others.

"Hey guys look what I got" he said pulling the camera out of the bag "whoa where did you get the camera?" Tommy asked looking at it. "My Dad brought it home from the tech store last night, while you all were watching that movie me and him were working on fixing it" "oh did you guys get it fixed?" Lily asked "yeah we did" Parker said smiling. Lily and Tommy could tell that Parker had an idea in his head "what are you thinking" Tommy said looking at him. "Well since I know how to use the camera……I think I'm going to make a video" "a video……..of what?" Lily asked, Parker looked at them both "I don't know…….I guess anything that might be funny" he said. Lily and Tommy looked at each other and started heading toward the front doors of the school, Parker put the camera back in his bag and made his way into the school.

Nothing exciting happened at school that was worth catching on film, Parker stood outside the school with the twins waiting for the bus to arrive to take them home. He seemed disappointed and had his hands in his pocket, the twins saw he was feeling down about not getting anything on video, but didn't know what they could do. The bus arrived and they got on along with other children and began the trip home. They all sat in the back of the bus and the twins tried to cheer Parker up "hey so nothing happened at school, that's ok" Lily said. Tommy nodded in agreement and Parker looked at them and smiled, he realized there was always tomorrow.

The bus made it to their stop and they got and made their way to their house, they walked into the driveway and saw all the cars were here. "Our parents are home I guess" Parker said pulling his house key out of his bag, he unlocked the door and when they went in their ears were filled with the sound of music.

"Where's the music coming from?" Tommy asked looking around "I think its coming from the living room" Parker said taking his bag off his shoulder. They left their bags on the ground and snuck 2 the entrance of the living room and were shocked by what the saw. In the living room dancing to "Best Days" by Matt White were Carly, Griffin, Sam, Freddie, Tyler and Darrel. They were dancing with each other and singing 2 the song; the kids started to feel the urge to laugh but didn't want their parents to know they were watching. They heard footsteps behind them and saw it was Hope "hey guys what are you doing?" she asked holding her doll. "Were watching our parents be funny" Parker said trying not to laugh, Hope looked around them and in the living room and immediately giggled. Parker pulled her away so she couldn't be seen and covered her mouth to quiet her, but their parents didn't notice at all. "Mommy and Daddy are dancing funny" she said giggling quietly, it was then an idea popped into Parker's mind, he went over to his bag and pulled out the camera. "What are you doing?" Lily asked "I'm recording something funny, what's it look like I'm doing" he replied opening the screen turning on the camera. He hit the record button and they all watched the video screen as their parents continued to dance not knowing they were being recorded. "This is great" Parker said covering his mouth to muffle a laugh, the others did the same and it got even better when Freddie, Tyler, and Griffin began singing parts of the song.

"Those are the best days of my life" they were all singing, and this caused them all to laugh even more. When the song came to and end the guys kissed the girls, and this brought a gagging feeling to Parker and Tommy's face along with an awwing sound from Lily, and Hope. They giggled, but quickly stopped and Parker stopped recording and shoved the camera back in his bag.

Freddie and Tyler looked and saw the kids standing at the entrance to the living room "oh hey kids" Tyler said holding Darrel's hand. "Hey Parker how was school?" Sam asked bending down to him, he just smiled "it was fun we played games and had fun……just a fun day" he said smiling. He looked at his parents and the others before telling them he had homework he needed to do. He went to his room and closed the door and sat down at his desk and pulled the camera out of his bag and watched the video he just made. He tried to keep from laughing, but for Parker and the others seeing their parents dance was funny and would be very embarrassing if anyone knew.

He continued watching the video when he heard someone knock on his door; he shut the camera off and put in his desk drawer. "Parker" Sam opened the door and poked her head in "hey I wanted to see what your school work was, she came over and he pulled out his book and showed her. "We just have to do these adding problems for math, that's all" he said, Sam smiled "well ok……you let me know if you need help" she said smiling. She left and he pulled out the camera again and watched the video, it was then another idea popped into his head. Even though Parker was only a child he was still a tech nerd like his father and though cameras were new to him, computers were not.

That night after he had been tucked into bed and everyone else had gone to sleep, he snuck out of his room and made his way to the computer. He turned it on and got on the internet, Parker usually always asked his parents if he could get on the computer, but this was different he wasn't going to play a game he wanted to download a video. He went onto and clicked register and set up his own account.

**A/N: Parker is very smart for his age but don't condone this either**

He got his account set up and clicked the upload button on the screen and then followed the instructions about how to download the video and hooking the camera to the computer and within an hour he had the video up on for the entire world to see. He watched to see what it looked like and couldn't help but laugh, suddenly the clock on the wall struck midnight making him jump a little. He got off the internet and shut down the computer and headed back for his bedroom with the camera, he got ready to enter his room when he realized he needed to put the camera back in his parent's room.

He came to their room and opened the door and looked in, he saw his parents sleeping. Freddie had his arm wrapped over Sam and she was sleeping close to him. Parker got down on his knees and quietly crawled next to their bed and opened the drawer; he carefully set the camera inside and then slowly shut the drawer. He turned around to crawl back to the door, but he slammed his foot into the drawer causing him to "YELP." He quickly covered his mouth and looked to see if his parents moved, but they didn't, he continued his crawl across the floor and out of the room. He stood and slowly pulled their door shut again, he raced to his room and jumped in his bed and pulled the covers over his head. He let out a loud burst of laughter filled with a little pain and a lot of happiness. He calmed down and looked up at the ceiling, he could feel himself getting sleepy but he made himself a mental note in his mind to check the computer again and see how many times the video had been watched. He fell asleep with a smile on his face happy that he had just made his first video and sent out into the world.

**OK there you go please R&R and thank you. I wonder what will happen next :) **


	31. Inside Scoop

**OK so here is the next chapter of Our Own Family I do hope you enjoy, I know I have been really slow in updating but I am getting it done so that's all that matters to me :-) Please Read and Review and thank you.**

The next morning everyone was up, Parker wanted to check the computer but he didn't have time. That whole day of school for him was spent thinking about his parents dancing, he would burst into fits of laughter during class and no one knew why. When he and the others got home Carly was home and she was cleaning the kitchen. "Hey kids come on in the kitchen and I'll get you some snacks" she said. Parker wasn't hungry though "Aunt Carly I have some homework to do on the computer" he said. "Ok well then if you need any help just come and ask me" she replied. "Ok thanks".

He went on the computer and the internet and got on , he checked his video and was amazed at how many views it had gotten. Over 1,000 views, he looked at the comments and saw that people were laughing and thought it was hilarious. He also noticed some of the comments left mentioned them looking like the kids from an old web show called iCarly, Parker didn't know what it was. As he looked through the comments and saw that iCarly was mentioned a lot, and it became something he would wonder about.

Later on Sam and Darrel came home, they had worked early shifts at the store and had been grocery shopping. "Mommy" Tommy and Lily hugged their mom and helped unload the groceries "so where's Parker?" Sam asked Carly "he's on the computer doing his homework" she replied. "Ok" she headed into the living room to help him, meanwhile Parker had searched the word iCarly on Zaplook, he had found many links the said web show but he was unsure whether to click on them or not. Suddenly he heard "Parker what are you working on?" he closed the internet and opened his book as Sam came over "just doing some vocabulary homework Mom" he replied looking at his book. She smiled and kissed his head "that's my smart little boy, well if you need any help just come and ask me" he nodded and she went back to the kitchen.

That night Freddie, Griffin, and Tyler brought home pizza for dinner "so Tommy, Lily how was school?" he asked "it was fun dad we learned a new game for adding numbers" Lily replied while Tommy nodded taking a bite of his pizza. The rest of dinner they all talked about how the day went and the kids talked more about school, there was a sweet moment when Freddie pulled the last pepperoni off of his piece of pizza and fed it to Sam by putting in it in her mouth. For Sam and Freddie it was sweet and they laughed and kissed each other, but for Parker it was gross and embarrassing. After dinner everyone gathered in the living room around the TV, Hope sat with Carly and Griffin while Freddie and Sam sat together and the other kids sat on the floor. Freddie turned on the TV and flipped through the channels looking for something they could all watch. "Uggggh there has to be something on, give me the remote nub" Sam said yanking the remote from his hand "Sam!" she just smiled and flipped through channels while Freddie slumped back in the chair and watched the images on the screen change. She stopped when she came to the Hollywood channel, her favorite show Inside Scoop was on. Carly and Darrel loved it but the guys found it uninteresting "Sam can't we watch something else" Freddie said. "No" she replied glaring at him, Sam had loved this show ever since their web show had been talked about on it. "Fine" he said slumping back on the couch in defeat as Tyler and Griffin stared at the screen bored out of their minds. Even though they were all older and were parents Sam was still the same blonde headed demon she was when she was a teen, and that's what Freddie loved about her.

Meanwhile at a detention center in another part of California, it was recreation time. The Center housed juveniles for committing serious crimes, and sitting over in the corner of the activity room were three young adults. They had out grown the age limit for staying at the detention center, but they had such problems that no jail would take them. They only talked with each other and no one else and they still looked like the ones they ended up in the center for trying to kill. Only now their faces seemed to have darkened and their expressions scared everyone. "God I hate this place" Miranda said looking at everyone around her "Yeah I do too, I figured we would be out of this place by now" Scott said in an angry voice. "Oh will you two shut up" Jennette said slamming her fists on the table "I'm trying to watch my favorite show". "You don't mean that stupid Hollywood show" Scott said "yes I do now shut up" she replied starring at the TV. It was on the same show that Sam and the others were watching, the show talked about the latest gossip on the stars and about new movies, but it also talked about fun things and videos on the internet.

"And today here are some popular videos that are going around the web" the anchorwoman said as the videos starting playing. There were funny videos that made everyone laugh, but when Parker's video showed up on the TV his eyes widen, his mouth dropped and his heart skipped a beat. Tommy and Lily looked at him shocked, the three of then looked back and their parents and the expressions on their faces said it all. Meanwhile back at the detention center Jennette and the others were also seeing the video "hey isn't that…" Scott said "it is" Jennette said balling her fists. They watched as Freddie, Sam, Carly, Griffin, Tyler and Darrel all dancing as Matt White's Best Days played in the background. The anchorwoman talked about how many of the comments were about their old web show iCarly. Meanwhile Freddie and Sam along with the others were questioning the kids and not paying attention, but when the name iCarly was said on the TV everyone was silent. Parker remembered the name from the computer and knew there was something about the name that was important. Back at the detention center the juveniles had been sent back to their rooms, Miranda, Scott, and Jennette all shared a room. "So……that was interesting to see" Scott said laying back on his bed "oh it was very interesting " Jennette said smirking. Miranda and Scott looked at her and each other, they knew when she made that face she had a plan "so what's your plan" Miranda asked. She grined an evil grin and started telling them her plan.

**Ok there you go, the next chapter I know it's been a while since I've updated but hopefully that will change. Please R&R and thank you :-)**


	32. Flash Fame

**OK so here is the next chapter to On Our Own please R&R ^_^**

"Parker, why did you make the video?" Freddie asked with his arms crossed "Parker where did you even learn how?" Sam said. They were in his room and he was sitting on the bed with his head down. Sam sat next to him with her arm around Parker while Freddie stood there looking at him trying to figure out why he did it. "Parker…..why did you make the video?" Freddie asked kneeling down in front of him. Parker looked at him with tears forming in his eyes and sniffed and said "I….was just wanting……to…..make a video and since you showed me how when we were fixing the camera" "wait" Sam said stopping him. "Freddie you showed him how to make a video" Sam said looking at Freddie questioning him. Freddie knew then that it was partly his fault "well, yeah Sam……..I did……but I didn't know he was going to make one, and in fact I had put that camera away in our bedside drawer" Freddie said looking at Parker.

He looked at his mother and she was giving him the same look "ok…….yes I took the video camera from your room……….and I'm sorry" Parker said trying not to cry. Sam rubbed his back and Freddie sighed and looked at Sam, they both knew Parker didn't know it was bad. "Well son we know you didn't mean it, but since you went on the internet and set up a splashface account without our permission we are going to ground you" Freddie said looking at him. "I think about three days with no TV would be good" Sam said, Freddie gave her a look that said that enough. "Ok…….Parker you will have a week with no computer or TV" she said. "Aw Mom!" he whined "Parker don't argue with your mother" Freddie said. Parker sighed and nodded "yes Dad" "ok well go and play with the others" Freddie said. Parker left and Freddie looked at Sam and saw she didn't seem happy "what's wrong Sammy?"

"Freddie why did you show him how to work the camera?" "Well he liked it and wanted to know how it worked" he replied. Sam got up and walked around and then looked at Freddie and sighed "Freddie…..I told you when Parker was little I didn't want him to know about iCarly." Freddie looked at her "I know that Sam but what's wrong with Parker wanting to know how to work the camera?" "Because nub I don't want him to be a tech geek like you!" she said angry. Freddie looked at her but I thought you liked me for being a geek" she looked at him and smiled "I do Freddie, but I also like for being my friend and a father to our son…….and as his father, please………don't teach him anymore about cameras………please for me." For Freddie this was hard he couldn't teach his son something he loved, but he loved Sam more and she gave him a look that wasn't seen by anyone else and that was hard to say no to. "Ok Sam……..I promise, I won't" she smiled and kissed him. He put his arms around her and pulled her over to Parker's bed and lay down and continued kissing.

Sam could feel the heat building between them and she pulled away "Freddie we cant not here, not right now." Freddie gave her a puppy dog eye look and with his flushed cheeks it was hard to deny "I'll tell you what" she put her arms around his neck "tonight we will go to bed early…….but we wont go to sleep" she said giving him a seductive smile and he smiled back "ok." She gave him a passionate kiss and Parker cane in "EWWWW!!!!" they stopped and looked at him "Mom, Dad that's gross!" they laughed and got up. "When your older you wont think so" Freddie said ruffling his hair, Parker just made a gagging sound and walked out with them "yeah right YUCK!"

That night the news had Parker's video on it and once again iCarly was mentioned, Freddie held Sam's hand while listening. Tyler, Darrel, Carly, and Griffin were all worried as well they had agreed with Freddie and Sam not to tell the kids about iCarly and keeping it out of their lives. Parker was watching too and finally wanted to know "Mom what's iCarly?" Freddie and Sam looked at each other and the others were looking at them "well Parker it's probably just a name someone came up with for the video" she said. Parker looked back at the TV and Sam sneaked a smile at Freddie he had come up with the name and she knew it. "But I saw the name on a shirt at the store" Parker said again, Sam didn't know what to say "well maybe people are thinking that we look like people who were involved with iCarly whatever it is" Freddie said rubbing Sam's shoulder. "Well…….ok" Parker continued watching TV but something in his gut told him that wasn't the whole truth. That night Sam kept her promise to Freddie and they enjoyed a night of romantic passion with protection.

The next few days became those of a nightmare, Parker and the others would be taken to school but there would be cameras flashing in the distance. When the bus dropped them off the cameras would surround them and Carly rushed them inside, photographers would push and shove each other to get a picture of the little kids who to the public were never known to of existed from the iCarly gang. "Leave us alone!" Carly yelled closing the door; she shut all the blinds to keep the cameras from seeing in. For Parker seeing all this he thought it was his fault. When they went shopping for groceries an aggressive photographer grabbed Sam's arm so he could get a shot of her "HEY!" she yelled "LET GO OF MY MOM!" Parker said kicking the guy in the leg. "Ow! You little brat" he grabbed Parker's arm "HEY GET YOU HANDS OFF MY SON" Freddie yelled punching the guy in the face knocking him to the ground. The other photographers backed off and the girls took the kids inside leaving Freddie, Tyler, and Griffin with the camera people. "Leave us alone!" Tyler said angry, Freddie was enraged "if any of you lay and hand on the girls or my son again you will be arrested" he said "same thing goes for my kids" Tyler added "and my daughter" Griffin said. The cameras backed off and they went inside and joined the girls and their kids leaving the photographers with their warning. The one mean one was still on the ground and another poured his drink all over him "nice job stupid now we aren't going to get any good shots" they all left the store and didn't bother them again for the rest of the day. The next few weeks were like this everywhere they went and everything they did was snapped in a photo or was on TV. Parker, Lilly, Tommy, and Hope weren't allowed to watch the news anymore because of it.

**OK so there's the chapter I don't know when the next one will be up, hopefully soon **


	33. The Escape!

**Ok here's the next chapter of Our Own Family, I know I have been slow in updating but the past month has been busy for me with the whole holiday season, that and the little thing known as writers block which I said in my fanfiction profile is very EVIL :( But yeah anyways I'm going to try and start this again if the chapter seems weak I apologize. Well here we go here is chapter 33 of Our Own Family Please Read & Review and thank you :) **

The news had calmed down but by now the buzz about the iCarly stars being found was known everywhere. They still had camera people trying to get pictures of them but they remembered the warning that was given to them and they stayed far away from when they were getting shots of them. The shots ended up in Magazines and papers everywhere, one shot had Freddie walking with Parker into a mall with Sam following and Tyler and Darrel walking with their twins behind them.

Other shots had Carly and Griffin at the park with Hope and others were of all of them at the park together. Life for them made them feel like stars and Freddie and Sam didn't really like it, as if the cameras weren't bad enough they had no idea it was going to get much worse.

Back in the detention center there was a special van that had been called to transport 3 dangerous Juveniles. In this case they weren't really juveniles but were being transported to the facility that would hold them until their release. "Ok bring them out!" a guard yelling standing at the back of the van with its doors open, three guards came out each one was next to the three. Jennette, Scott, and Miranda were in their orange jumpsuits with chains around their ankles and they were wearing handcuffs as well. They gave the guards evil looks that would make a small child cry, the guards only brushed off the looks "alright you three get in" the guard said with a deep voice. They all got in and sat down on the hard metal bench, the door slammed behind them and the guard got in the front of the van. He reached down to the floorboard and pulled up his shotgun, he knew these three were tough so he wasn't going unarmed. The van started it trip to the jail that would be housing them to jail to stay until their sentences would end.

"So where are we going?" Scott asked from the back of the van, the guard looked back at them "you three are going to the California state prison". The three all looked at each other; they knew the state jail was going to be a lot tougher than the detention center. "We can't go there, they'll kill us!!!" Miranda whispered in a panic "don't worry we aren't going" Sam said shushing her. She looked at her confused "why not?" Jennette looked at Scott and saw him trying to pull something out of his shoe "because Scott has something that were going to use to get out of here" Jennette replied as Scott pulled a small silver ball out of his shoe. "Where did you get that and what is it?" Miranda asked looking at the small round ball "well it's a smoke bomb, I've been saving it since we first came to the detention center" "how did you keep the guards from finding it?" Scott just looked at her "you don't want to know" Jennette and Miranda both shuddered and then Scott looked through the back window and saw the van was getting ready to pass a big open field so he tried to distract them "hey look a deer!" both guards looked out toward the field and Scott through the smoke bomb up into the front.

POOF…. Smoke filled the front and the guards coughed as they were blinded by the smoke and unable to see. "I can't……see" "LOOK OUT!" the van went off the road and crashed into a ditch sending both guards into the windshield knocking them both out. "Come on!" Scott said opening the back doors to the van, they all jumped out they were all handcuffed together and in their orange jumpsuits to anyone they would stick out like sore thumbs and escaped criminals. "Where are we going to go?" Scott asked "I don't know, but will figure out once we get out of this field" Jennette said, they made their way out of the field and came to neighborhood full of houses. "We better be careful not to be seen" Miranda said peering over the fence that separated the yards from the field. "Hey look" Scott said looking at a clothes line that had clothes hanging on it, Jennette looked around "come on" she whispered they all jumped the fence and pulled different clothes off the line. Scott spotted an ax by a tool shed and grabbed it and they all jumped the fence and ran back into the woods.

"Ok so what's our plan?" Miranda asked "I'll tell in a minute right now hold still" Scott lifted the ax up and brought it down snapping the chain to his ankle cuffs and then snapped the chains connecting Jennette and Miranda. "Ok now someone needs to cut the handcuffs apart" he said looking at both girls. Miranda looked away and Jennette rolled her eyes and took the ax. "Put your hands down and I'll snap it" she said, he obeyed and she lifted the ax and brought it down snapping the chain. Jennette had become a lot like Sam in being tough and mean when things didn't go her way. She snapped Miranda's cuffs and Scott snapped hers "ok….so the plan I have is that we get out of here and get to San Diego" Jennette said looking around. They made their way back to the fence and jumped over it and made their way to the street of the neighborhood they kept their hands in their pockets to hide the cuffs still on their hands and the pants they wore covered their ankle cuffs. They looked around and Scott spotted a 2010 silver mustang parked in a driveway, Scott immediately stopped in his tracks "that's our way out of here" he said starring at the mustang. Jennette and Miranda were confused, but didn't care it looked like a fast car. They all made there way to the car and Scott looked it over while the girls kept lookout "it's unlocked" Scott said, they both turned around and saw him sitting in the drivers seat tinkering with the wires under the dashboard.

"What are you doing?!?" Miranda asked shocked" Jennette and Scott both gave her looks "well it's called hotwiring, its something you do when you want to steal a car" Tyler said. The car came on and the engine came to life "come on get in" he said fastening his seat belt, the girls went around and got in and they pulled out and drove out of the neighborhood without anyone giving them looks of suspicion. The minute they got on the road they set off for San Diego "do you know the way?" Miranda asked from the back. Scott looked at her in the rearview mirror "Miranda I don't have a license and the urge I have for revenge is very big right now so yeah I'm pretty sure I know the way" he said sarcastically as he focused on the road. She slumped back in her seat and focused on the view out her window. It had been years since they had seen any other places besides the walls of the detention center so she didn't care what happened but she was determined to enjoy and cherish the freedom they had unknowing how long it would last. The rest of the drive Jennette and Scott devised a plan that would be the perfect revenge for the iCarly gang. They arrived in San Diego and looked all over town for the gang meanwhile they were also keeping a close eye out for the police who by now were on a manhunt to find them. Also the car they had taken had also been reported stolen, so they would park it somewhere in town and walk the city looking for them.

Jennette was making a walk around the school where there kids when she spotted Sam sitting out in a line of cars that were waiting for school to get out. An evil grin came to her face and she ran to a payphone and called up Scott "hey, I found them, well I found one of them…….the blonde headed bitch…..yea that one. She's sitting out here at the elementary school, she must be picking up their son……..alright well just hurry up and get down here with the car………….oh don't worry………I have a plan for this girl and little offspring." She hung up the phone and walked back over to where she could watch from a distance and not be seen by anyone.

**Ok so there you go, I know you all want to know what will happen next. Well here's what's going they are going to………PSYCH!!!!!! Yeah sorry I'm not revealing anything :) lol but PLEASE Read and Review I really don't want to update until I have 5 reviews on this chapter so thank you and enjoy ^_^ **


End file.
